


See You Tomorrow Aoba

by Sly_Oren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Aoba is adorable, Barista Aoba, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Noiz is a little shit, Romance, takes place in germany
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Oren/pseuds/Sly_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop saying creepy shit… Especially when I don’t even know your name or anything. You know, it’s even more suspicious that you won’t give it to me.” Aoba pulled off his apron, his shift over in five minutes and it honestly couldn't have come fast enough; he was exhausted. </p><p>“Suspicious? I’m just a private person.” The blonde smirked and took another sip of his coffee before turning to head toward the door. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll tell you.” </p><p>The blue haired man just chuckled and continued to clean up his work station. “You always say that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start a new multi-chapter... This is dangerous territory for me because I have the habit of taking on too many fics at once but since I think 'But I Love You Most of All' is almost done, I think it should be safe to start a new one. 
> 
> Anyway, I've always loved the idea of Aoba as a Barista fro some reason... I have no idea why but it's just too cute in my opinion.
> 
> Just to clarify in case you don't catch it. (I mentioned it very quickly) Aoba is a University transfer from Japan to Germany and has ben living there for six months about. 
> 
> Also, this is an alternate universe that doesn't really follow canon in any way except Rhyme still being the same virtual game it is in Dmmd and Toue is still the creator. But the main focus will be in Germany and on Noiz and Aoba's developing relationship. 
> 
> If you don't like cutesy NoiAo shit, you may not be into this one... but you should try it anyway because it's going to be incredibly adorable XD

Aoba sighed heavily as he rested his elbow on the counter he was currently standing in front of. His feet were killing him… Luckily it was almost time for him to leave. The smell of coffee always seeming to smell a bit sickening to him in the last hour of his shift. 

He straightened up as his manager walked passed, giving him a stern look that was half hearted at best. The great thing about working in a privately owned coffee shop, was the laid back atmosphere. Too bad his particular workplace happened to be crowded almost every day due to it being so close to the University just a couple blocks away. 

“Isn’t it about time for that guy to come in?” His coworker; a petite woman with bright red hair, sidled up to the blue haired college student, nudging him in the ribs with an elbow.

“Why do you say it like that? It’s not like I look forward to it or anything... Besides, he’s kind of weird.” Aoba grabbed a towel and began to wipe down the counter around the espresso machines, cleaning up any spilled coffee that may have accidently dripped while filling orders. 

“Oh come on Aoba, he obviously likes you. Why else would he only come in when you’re working?” The redhead just smirked knowingly and left the blue haired man to his work. 

As if on cue, the door opened, the little bell at the top jungling happily as a brisk cold rushed into the warm coffee shop.

A tall, lanky blond entered the establishment. He was dressed for the cold in a black wool coat that went just passed his knees, hands shoved deep in his pockets. 

Approaching the counter, he smirked as he laid eyes on the smaller blue haired man who was making a point of looking busy. 

“You know, I almost didn’t come today…”

“That would have been nice.” Aoba muttered but the sting was taken away from the words as he let a small smile grace his face. He would never admit it but he would have probably missed the blond kid if he didn’t show up one day. “White mocha as usual?”

The blond made a show of pondering the question before he leaned over the counter, a bit too close for Aoba’s liking but the blue haired man didn’t move away. 

“Maybe I should try something different today… What do you recommend?” He raised an eyebrow in question, the two metal rings in his eyebrow glinting against the overhead lights. 

“Well.. since you’ve only ordered white mochas ever since you first started coming in here, I have no idea what you like.” Aoba pulled himself away then, the green eyes staring into his were a bit unnerving. 

The blond pulled back as well, standing up straight again. “I like sweet.”

The smaller man sighed and leaned against the counter on one hand, putting most of his weight on his arm. “I know that… um… how about a caramel macchiato? Danika can make it tooth rottingly sweet for you… she’s good at that.” 

“Hey… just because you despise anything sweet doesn’t mean the rest of the world does.” Danika smacked Aoba’s arm playfully with a bag of coffee as she passed by. 

“I don’t despise sweet stuff… just sweet stuff in coffee.”He rubbed his arm in mock hurt and turned back to the teen in front of the counter. “So… you think you want to try that?” 

“No offense to Danika, but I want you to make it.” 

“You know… you often sound like a stalker serial killer when you talk to me. Why do you come in here every day only when I’m working?” Aoba was joking mostly but there was always a tiny part of him that couldn’t help but be a bit freaked out by the kid.

The blonde shrugged and pulled out his wallet. “I get off work at this time. Plus, you’re cute.”

“So you only come here because it’s convenient and I’m cute?” Aoba raised an eyebrow and took the offered credit card, swiping it through the machine after inputting the kid’s order. 

“Nah, you’re just a bonus. The coffee is a necessity.” 

It was silent after that, Aoba handing the blond his card back along with a receipt. It turned a bit awkward and Aoba quickly turned around to start on the teen’s drink. 

“You’re German’s getting better by the way.” The blonde’s words were quiet as he watched Aoba work, mainly focusing on the small hands that moved quickly and skilled in their craft. 

“Really? I’ve been putting in extra hours studying and practicing with some people I study with. It’s seriously frustrating though, your language is so hard to get the hang of.” Aoba placed the lid on the taller boy’s drink, moving it toward him. 

“Yeah well… Japanese isn’t a picnic either.” The blonde smirked as he grabbed his cup and took a careful sip and closed his eyes for a moment as he became lost in the taste.

“I still can’t believe you started learning Japanese just because I mentioned I was a transfer student from there.”

“It’s not just because of you… I have a pretty important client from Japan right now and I figured it would be beneficial to at least be able to converse with him without a translator. Makes me look better in their eyes.” The young teen pulled out his usual tip for Aoba and slid it across the counter. 

The blue haired man sighed in exasperation but pocketed it anyway. He learned in the beginning of… this thing they had, that it was just easier to take the money and not argue with the blond over it. “So, you like the drink?”

“It’s perfect.” 

“Stop saying creepy shit… Especially when I don’t even know your name or anything. You know, it’s even more suspicious that you won’t give it to me.” Aoba pulled off his apron, his shift over in five minutes and it honestly couldn't have come fast enough; he was exhausted. 

“Suspicious? I’m just a private person.” The blonde smirked and took another sip of his coffee before turning to head toward the door. “Maybe tomorrow I’ll tell you.” 

The blue haired man just chuckled and continued to clean up his work station. “You always say that.” 

The taller blond turned back before he left the coffee shop, a shit eating grin on his face, the rest of the piercings adoring his lip and on the bridge of his nose, as well as on every inch of both of his ears, shining in the setting sunlight. “I suppose I just like keeping you guessing… See you tomorrow Aoba.” 

The smaller man sighed in exhaustion as the blond pushed open the door and exited, his words seeming to excite him for some reason.

“Holy shit, he really likes you... “ 

“Shut up Danika.” 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba flopped down on his bed and kicked off his shoes, letting them fall at the foot of his bed. He had gotten lax about taking them off at the door. The fact that no one did that in Germany a bit weird at first but eventually, he started to fall out of the habit.

He turned his head as he heard tiny nails on the hardwood floor and smiled as he sat up, scooping up his little puppy Ren, the small fluffy dog given to him by his Grandmother as a graduation present. He was really glad he had Ren with him in Germany, he felt just a little safer with the tiny dog to keep him company. 

“Who’s the cutest little puppy ever?” Aoba laughed as the tiny dog just tilted his head to the side, one ear perking up slightly at the higher pitched voice Aoba usually used with him. 

After playing with Ren for a bit, the blue haired man decided to watch some TV for a bit. He found that listening to shows in German helped him a lot as far as practicing went. 

He flipped through the channels and almost dropped the remote when he thought he saw…

Going back quickly, he stopped on the channel that had caught his attention and he wasn’t mistaken… It was the brat… The kid that always came into his coffee shop. 

It looked like some kind of interview. It was a bit hard to understand as the host was talking way too fast for him to focus clearly on what she was saying. But from what he gathered, the kid was some kind of genius IT prodigy who basically ran a multimillion dollar company along with his younger brother… 

He was currently talking about the deal he had with Toue Inc. in Japan for their new gaming system called Rhyme. He knew about Rhyme… it hadn’t even been a thing yet when he was still in Japan. Although it was being advertised as coming soon, he never had a n opportunity to actually play. 

Aoba’s mind stopped working for just one moment as he heard the blond speak… This was an interview on TV. That meant… he could find out the kid’s name.

He focused all his attention on the screen, straining his ears and hoping that he could understand if and when the time came that a name was mentioned. 

“Well Noiz, you sure seem to have your hands full and are obviously doing very well for yourself despite being so young. Tell me…”

Aoba blocked out the rest of the interview, not really caring at the moment. All he cared about was that he finally had a name to go with the face that he’d been seeing every day for the past month.

Suddenly, he couldn’t wait to see him the next day.


	2. Gentlemen Don't Ask Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying so hard not to write Noiz TOO OOC in this but I think it is a bit necessary since this version of Noiz would be different than the canon version right? He's still a dick at least lol 
> 
> I suppose I'm trying to write him in a way that I think he would have turned out if he was born with working nerve endings and pain receptors and his parents didn't decide to be asshats and abandon him... Although I am going to be giving him his own baggage for this universe as well to justify his need for constant contact as well as show more of his personality as he interacts with other people. 
> 
> Okay! Sorry for that... go read!

Aoba would never admit to himself that he was anxious. He knew he was in full denial but he didn’t care. The fact that he kept glancing at the door every five minutes only proved how fucking pathetic he was.

“The hell’s up with you?” Danika passed by behind her co worker, a steaming cup of coffee in hand as she headed toward one of the tables, not even letting Aoba answer before she was across the shop. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to answer anyway, he was still in denial. He ignored the redhead as he grabbed two cups and headed to a table as well, dropping off the drinks with a charming smile. 

HIs shift was over in about ten minutes and Noiz hadn’t shown up yet. Granted the kid wasn’t obligated to show up every single day, but the fact that he did every single day kind of made him uneasy when the real possibility of him not showing up was staring him right in the face. 

He ended up waiting ten extra minutes after his shift was over, just in case the blonde was running late or something. Danika kept giving him sympathetic looks as she passed and he sighed, eventually pushing himself away from the counter. “I’ll see you tomorrow... “

“Hey, I’m sure he’s alright. You did say he was some type of really successful computer genius right? Maybe he’d just busy with work…” Danika patted the blue haired man’s shoulder in sympathy as she passed by, preparing to close down the establishment for the night. 

“I guess... “ Aoba waved as he exited the shop, heading toward his apartment. He hadn’t gone three blocks when a familiar voice reached his ears, the sound seeming to make Aoba’s heart speed up a little. 

“You look so devastated… did you miss me that much?” 

The blue haired man turned around and met the lime green eyes that he had gotten so familiar with over the past month. He couldn’t help but smile at seeing the blond, not really knowing why he was so happy. “Maybe I was worried about you a little.”

Noiz merely shrugged and moved closer to Aoba, as always, a bit too close. “That’s sweet but as you can see, I’m fine.”

“Yeah well…” Aoba wasn’t sure what to say, Noiz’s proximity was a bit more intense than usual without a counter separating them. It occurred to him at that moment that he had never interacted with the blond outside of the coffee shop. 

A gust of wind blew down the narrow street, the blue haired man shivering slightly as the cold hit him down to the core. He really needed a proper winter coat, he had not been prepared at all for winters in Germany. 

“Hey, you want to do something?” 

The question was sudden and Aoba looked up a bit surprised at the blonde’s forwardness. Although he supposed it wasn’t that forward seeing as how they did see each other every single day. “Um… sure, I guess.”

“You guess? Doesn’t sound like you really want to. You don’t have to you know.” Noiz smirked playfully, his eyes not missing the older man’s shaking body.

“Sorry, it’s not that I don’t want to, It’s just... “ He hesitated, not really sure why he was over thinking the situation. 

“Noiz…”

“What?” Aoba looked up again, confusion maring his features as he raised an eyebrow.

“That’s my name. Thought maybe it would help with your conflict.” 

He couldn’t help it, Aoba laughed. He knew he probably shouldn’t have but it was just too perfect and the blonde’s confused expression wasn’t helping any. “Sorry… it’s just that… I already know your name. I was going to tell you as much when you came in today… which never happened obviously.” 

“I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out.” Noiz chuckled, his voice low and seeming to resonate right through Aoba’s body. 

“It’s not like I was trying to investigate you or something.”

“No? You have called me a stalker and potential serial killer on more than one occasion.” Noiz’s expression was one of mock hurt as he stepped even closer. “I wouldn’t blame you for taking precautions, especially since you’re living here all by yourself.” 

“Dick, you’re not helping yourself.” Aoba shivered again, stepping back slightly from the blond, feeling a bit claustrophobic with him so close. “Can we at least go somewhere that’s warm?”

“Why don’t you have a proper jacket?” Noiz began to walk forward, taking the older man’s hand into his own, frowning slightly at the icy feel of Aoba’s fingers. 

Aoba felt a jolt of something pass through him as Noiz took his hand. It felt right somehow… it probably should have worried him that he felt so comfortable with having this kid who was practically a stranger just grab his hand and treat him like they were a couple or something. But despite that though, he didn’t want to pull his hand away. 

“I guess I didn’t realize how cold it would be here. It never gets this cold where I live.” Aoba let Noiz lead them wherever the taller blond had intended to take them. 

“Doesn’t it snow in Japan?” Noiz lead Aoba two more blocks away from the coffee shop and turned a corner, a brightly lit street lined with many bars and restaurants laid out before them. 

“In some places… I don’t really live North enough to get snow. Or for it to be nearly as cold as this.” The blue haired man recognized the street they were on. It was a well known part of the city with the University students since it was so close. He had gone out a few times to some of the bars on that particular street with a few of his classmates on the weekends but he really wasn't one to go out often. 

“Well, you’ll be experiencing it soon. It’s supposed to start snowing in the next week or so.” Slowing his pace, Noiz, stopped completely, as he let go of Aoba’s hand before shrugging off his heavy coat. “Here…”

Aoba looked at Noiz, then at the coat and then back to Noiz once more. “What… what’s this?”

“I’m being a gentleman… Or do you prefer me being a brat?”

“Come on, there’s no need for you to freeze your ass off just because you’re trying to impress me.” 

“You are giving me way too much credit. If you get sick, I won’t be able to see you every day when I get my coffee.” The blond continued to hold the coat out, not letting up on his offering of the garment. “Just take it.” 

Aoba’s mind screamed at him to take the damn coat. He was freezing and he was crazy not to take an opportunity to get warm. “Fine…”

He slid his arms into the sleeves, immediately feeling heat encompass him as Noiz placed the coat on his shoulders. It was way too big for him but he didn’t care, his hands shoving deep into the warm pockets. “Won’t you be cold though?”

“I’ve lived here all my life, I’m used to it.” Since Aoba’s hand was no longer available to him, the blond instead wrapped an arm around the other’s slender waist as they began to walk once more. 

Aoba stiffened slightly at the intimate gesture and turned his head to look at the taller blond, feeling a bit uneasy again. “Could you not do that? It’s kind of weird.” 

“Sorry…” Noiz let his hand drop from around Aoba and shoved his own hands into his pants pockets. 

Aoba tried to read the expression on Noiz’s face but there was really nothing there that was giving anything away. He thought he had heard a hint of disappointment in the younger teen’s voice but maybe it was just his imagination. 

It was a bit awkward after that as they walked slowly, Aoba pointedly not looking at the blond, afraid of what he might see there. 

“Are you hungry?” It was Noiz who finally broke the silence, his elbow nudging Aoba’s arm lightly as they passed by a Chinese restaurant, the delicious smell of food wafting out from it’s doors. 

“A little I guess.” The truth was, he didn’t have much money left for the rest of the month. The start of the Winter trimester costing him a significant amount on textbooks. He wasn’t sure how he would be able to afford to eat out that night, especially from a place on the street they were currently walking down. 

Noiz raised an eyebrow at the hesitation in the older man’s voice and he turned his head slightly to look at Aoba. “If you’re worried about paying, I don’t mind.”

“No no no no… This isn’t going to be happening. Look Noiz..” Aoba stopped walking and began to unbutton the coat intending to take it off. “You’re really sweet but you are definitely moving way too fast for me. I mean, I just learned your name yesterday and we’ve never even seen each other outside of the five minutes I see you every day at my job. We barely know each other.” 

Confusion marred Noiz’s face again, not understanding what Aoba was saying. “But that’s what I’m trying to do. I like you Aoba… I want to get to know you.”

“That’s fine but you can’t just start giving me your coat and buying me dinner…” Aoba’s voice trailed off as he realized what he was saying. Why did he think Noiz was in the wrong anyway? It wasn’t as if he was doing anything unusual for someone with a crush. It was actually really cute. “Okay, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to people treating me so.. nicely I guess.” 

Noiz didn’t say anything in response to that, having his own personal opinions about the concept of being treated ‘nicely’ He was pretty sure throwing in his two cents would probably scare Aoba off. “Maybe I’ll take you out another time then…”

Aoba felt himself relax and he nodded, a smile gracing his face. “I look forward to it.”

He began to remove the coat but felt a hand on his arm stopping him. Looking up, he met Noiz’s intense eyes, a shiver not from the cold running through him. 

“You can give it back to me tomorrow.” 

“Noiz, I can’t…”

“If you’re going to deny me a date with you, it’s the least you can do to make it up to my poor devastated heart.” The blonde smirked as he dodged a smack to his arm as he moved around to Aoba’s other side. 

“There’s the brat I know…” Aoba couldn’t help but chuckle lightly as he buttoned up the coat once more. “Fine, but no walking me home.” 

“Like I said, too much credit. I’ll see you tomorrow, Aoba.” Noiz began to move past the blue haired man back the way they came, his car still parked in the garage of his building. But before he passed the smaller man completely, he leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to Aoba’s wind chilled cheek, moving passed him and quickly making his way down the sidewalk without another word. 

It happened quicker than Aoba could process and any reaction or defense he could have taken would have made him look incredibly stupid because by the time he actually realized what had happened, Noiz was already half way down the street. 

He huffed and burrowed further into Noiz’s incredibly warm coat as he began to walk the opposite way Noiz had headed, more than ready to get home and out of the stupid cold weather. 

He shoved his hands into the pockets once more, his fingertips of his right hand touching something that hadn’t been there before. Curious, the blue haired man pulled out what looked like a piece of paper. Had Noiz slipped it into the pocket without him noticing?

Turning the paper over, he saw a string of numbers and a little note underneath that just said ‘My number’.

Aoba sighed and shoved the paper back into the coat pocket, continueing on his way home. 

At least the brat was cute…


	3. We Come Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some sugary fluffiness with SNOW! 
> 
> Prepare yourselves... 
> 
> Thank you so much guys for all of your kudos and comments, I really appreciate every single one!

Two weeks passed with their same routine. Noiz would come in just before Aoba’s shift ended, buy his coffee, flirt with said blue haired college student, and then be on his way. 

Despite having the teen’s number, Aoba hadn’t called him. He wasn’t quite sure why he was putting it off. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to spend more time with the blond… But he had to admit the kid was a bit intimidating. 

Sighing in exasperation, he pushed himself off of the couch and headed into the bedroom where his cell was. It was his day off and he was kind of missing the brat. Plus, he wasn’t lying when he told Noiz he wanted to get to know him more as well and calling would be the first step. Since the blond didn’t have his number it was all on Aoba to be the one to initiate. 

Grabbing his phone, he scrolled down to where he had input Noiz’s number into his contacts and hovered over the ‘call’ button for only a moment before sucking up his nervousness and pressing his finger to the little green square. 

He felt his stomach do a flip when he heard ringing and he gripped the phone a little bit tighter, impatiently waiting to hear that familiar deep voice. 

“Yo…” 

Aoba hesitated for only a moment before a smile came to his lips. “Is that how you really answer your phone?” 

He could hear the smirk in Noiz’s short laugh. “On the weekends, yeah. It’s about time…”

“Shut up… I just… I don’t know.” Aoba shifted, pulling his legs up underneath him as he sat down on the couch once more, curling up in the corner. 

“Hm? Miss me?” 

Aoba huffed and switched the phone to his other ear so he could lean his head on the armrest. “Maybe a little…”

Of course he wasn’t about to admit that he did indeed miss the teen more than just a little. During Noiz’s usual visits to the coffee shop, they had talked a bit more than they used to before the ‘almost date’ incident. He learned that the blond had gotten into programing and graphics because of his love for video games; which was something they had in common. Occasionally Noiz would wait until Aoba got off work and they would just walk around the area, talking about their likes and dislikes… well, Aoba talked more than Noiz did. 

“So what can I do for you Aoba?” 

Wow, what a question. There were several things Aoba would like Noiz to do for him. He banished those thoughts from his mind, clearing his throat slightly as he breathed out a relaxing breath. “I think I’m ready for that date…”

There was a slight pause before Noiz spoke again. “You think I’d just drop everything I’m doing just to take you out?” 

Aoba just smiled. “Yes…”

“I’ll be there in an hour to pick you up, text me your address.” 

“That was easy…” Aoba chuckled as he moved from his spot on the couch and headed back to his bedroom. “Where are we going?”

“Come on, the suspense is all part of the experience right?” 

“Fine, I’ll see you in an hour then.” 

“See you then, Aoba.” And the call was dropped.

Aoba let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in and felt his heart rate speed up significantly. How the hell had he even gotten through that? He knew he really liked Noiz and that was probably why even just the thought of calling him was so nerve wracking. He couldn’t help but feel he would fuck everything up with his awkwardness and ruin any chance that maybe they could be something more than just… whatever they were now. 

It was unclear what their status was. They were definitely friends but the way they interacted with each other definitely suggested more than just a simple friendship. 

He forced those thoughts to the backburner for the moment as he moved to his closet to pull out some clothes to wear as he was still in his sweats and a tee shirt. He was pretty sure Noiz wouldn’t even care how he was dressed but Aoba felt he should at least put some effort into his appearance. 

Already having showered that morning, the blue haired man didn’t worry about that detail as he pulled on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black turtleneck. It was still just as cold as ever and just as Noiz predicted, it had started snowing about a week after they had first interacted with each other outside of the coffee shop, and it had been steadily snowing on and off ever since. 

He still didn’t have a heavy coat to wear so he opted to find the best he had which happened to be a dark brown trench coat that fell to just above his knees. He decided to put his hair up into a ponytail so it wouldn’t be in the way, thinking that he needed to at least trim it sometime soon. He had always considered cutting it one of these days but whenever he mentioned it to anyone he knew, there would always be vehement outbursts of rage if he ever did anything to ‘that gorgeous long hair’. It wasn’t a huge deal to keep it long but it did become annoying on occasion. 

Once his hair was up, he moved back to his closet and pulled out a maroon scarf and wrapped it around his neck, figuring if the coat didn’t do it’s job then the scarf would at least help somewhat. He also decided at the last minute to wear a pair of gloves as well after looking out the window and seeing that the snow had started falling once more. 

He was just finishing up the process of picking up his living room a bit when a text popped up on his phone with a tiny ‘ding’ and the blue haired Barista felt his stomach churn a bit at who it was from. 

_I’m here_ , was all it said.

Aoba turned to look at Ren who was sitting by his feet, tail wagging happily as he looked repeatedly from his leash then back to Aoba. 

“Sorry Ren, you can’t come with me this time.” He kneeled down and gave his puppy a few moments of petting and scratches before standing up and making sure he had everything before leaving the apartment, locking the door behind him. 

Heading outside of the building, he spotted Noiz right away, the younger teen dressed similarly as him, prepared for the cold weather. Aoba observed how good the blond looked in those fitted dark wash jeans he was wearing and couldn’t help but feel his face heat up from what he was thinking. 

Noiz pocketed his phone as he watched Aoba exit his apartment building. The older man looked so cute and Noiz couldn’t stop himself from smirking as the other approached. “Warm enough?” 

“Enough… for now at least.” Aoba smiled almost shyly as he stood in front of Noiz feeling a bit awkward. He then looked behind the blond finally noticing the kid’s car…. “Your parents really let you drive something like that?”

Aoba couldn’t believe that Noiz owned such a nice car. He had no idea what it was but it was all sleek curves and just looked expensive. 

“My parents?” Noiz chuckled in amusement before moving to the door of the passenger’s side and opened it. “They were the ones who told me to drive this stupid thing.” 

Aoba raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything as he got into the car, looking around the spacious, leather interior. Once Noiz was in on the other side, he glanced over to the teen. The concept of what he had just said was seriously too confusing to let go. “What do you mean, they made you drive this?”

“Exactly what I said… Something about image and all that, like I care. But they technically still have some power over the company so…” Noiz trailed off as he started up the car and pulled out into the relatively empty street. 

“So you took over your parents’ company?” Aoba shifted in his seat a little, getting a bit more comfortable. 

The blond nodded and turned a corner, heading out of the downtown area. He really had no inclination to talk about his parents or work. It wasn’t really a subject he felt too fondly about and so tended to ignore anything about either of those subjects when he didn’t actually have to think about them. 

Aoba could sense the tension rolling off of the blond and he felt awful for bringing up something that Noiz obviously didn’t like talking about. He was under the impression that he liked his job but he figured with his parents looking over every decision he made with a critical eye would be nerve wracking as hell. 

He figured a change of subject would be a good idea. “So you’re really not going to tell me where you’re taking me?”

Noiz felt the tension immediately leave his body as he turned another corner, the buildings getting a bit smaller as they began to leave the main city. “Nope.”

Aoba huffed and turned to look at the blond again, happy to see him looking more relaxed. “You think I trust you that much?”

“I think you do.” 

Aoba felt a shiver run through him at those words because as irrational as it was, he knew it was true. He still didn’t know Noiz as well as most would consider a point in which a person should be trusted but Aoba did trust Noiz. He wasn’t sure what made him think that but he chose not to dwell on it. 

They were quiet for the rest of the ride, the suburbs they were now driving through also starting to thin out into more secluded larger homes on rolling hills surrounded by trees and a wooded area that literally looked like a Christmas card with all the snow adorning the ground and trees. 

After a couple more minutes, Noiz finally pulled over and parked on the side of the road, turning to look at the blue haired man once his car was turned off. “I know this must look like the start of a procedural cop show but I promise, I have no intention of killing you out here in the middle of nowhere.” 

“Well that’s comforting.” Aoba wasn’t sure what to think of his words. He still had no idea what the blond was up to. “So... are we getting out then?” 

Noiz nodded and undid his seatbelt before stepping out of the car, making his way to the other side to open the door for the older man. 

Pulling himself out of the car, Aoba looked around and couldn’t help but think how beautiful it was with white snow covering everything. He had only seen scenes like that in pictures or on TV and it was really amazing to get to see it in person. 

He jumped slightly when he felt Noiz grab his hand and began to pull Aoba toward the woods. “Did you just bring me here to show me this?”

“You said you’d never seen snow before right? I wanted to show you how it could look without all the buildings and cars around. Sorry if it’s boring.” Despite his last statement, he continued to walk forward, their feet softly crunching in the freshly fallen snow. 

“It’s not boring at all, this is actually really amazing. I honestly didn’t expect you to do this.” Aoba felt his fingers tighten slightly with Noiz’s as he just looked around at everything. He was a bit cold but the scenery was definitely distracting enough from actually noticing it all that much. 

“Are you warm enough?” Unlike the first time Noiz had asked that question when he had picked Aoba up, the way he asked the second time was definitely gentler and with a lot more concern. He wasn’t sure why he cared so much about this man, there as just something so… It was almost overwhelming the feelings he had for Aoba. 

“I’m fine Noiz… stop worrying so much.” Aoba looked up when he felt something cold hit his face and then again… 

“It’s snowing.” 

Noiz’s simple statement confirmed what Aoba had been thinking and he stopped where he was, just watching. Letting go of Noiz’s hand, he took off one of his gloves and lifted it to his cheek where a snowflake had fallen. Of course due to his body heat, the snow had already melted and was now water against his skin but he was still in awe. “It’s wet…”

“It’s frozen water….” 

“I know that, brat! I’ve just… never felt snow before… It’s always shoveled from the sidewalks in the city.” Leaning down, he scooped up some of white snow that was on the ground into his unprotected hand, feeling the intense cold almost stinging his skin as he held it, the icy water that began to run down his hand making him shiver slightly. 

Noiz just watched and couldn’t help but think how incredible it was just to witness Aoba discovering something he himself thought was overrated and honestly too much trouble to be that excited over. Of course he was used to it so had grown desensitized to the wonderment that most people who didn’t have it usually associated with snow. 

Aoba finally dropped the melting pile of snow and looked up when he felt his freezing hand being encased in Noiz’s gloved hands, instant warmth radiating through the appendage. 

Leaning forward, the blond took a risk and kissed Aoba’s cold knuckles before smirking at the slightly startled expression. “You know, I love when you wear your hair up like that.” 

Aoba just stared, he wasn’t sure what to say to that. Emotions were running rampant inside him and that kiss to his hand was just so incredibly sweet... He wasn’t quite sure if it was just the atmosphere or if he was really so weak but he felt himself stepping forward, his hand still grasped in that warmth before he leaned up a bit, his lips pressing gently against the blonde’s own chilled mouth.


	4. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support! I'm really enjoying writing this cute little POS and I'm so happy everyone else is enjoying it as well! 
> 
> I'm always worried about writing fluff with Noiz because I don't want to make him too OOC but I think I've been doing a fair job with him... I think lol
> 
> Not beta read.

Aoba pulled back before Noiz could even register what had happened. When he did though, he smiled mischievously before leaning in himself to capture those lips again, the kiss longer and a bit deeper than the one the blue haired man had given him. 

It felt good, really good. Aoba hadn’t been kissed like that… ever. Of course he’d been in relationships and had been with people intimately but what Noiz was doing to him at that moment was something he had never experienced before. He wasn’t sure what it was but he was pretty sure he liked it. 

Noiz pulled back after a few moments and then kissed Aoba’s hand again before finally letting go. “You should put your glove back on.” 

Aoba just let out a breath and nodded, pulling the warm material over his hand before letting it fall to his side. He wasn’t sure what to do then, he felt somewhat lost after what had just happened. 

Noiz frowned, seeing Aoba’s obvious discomfort worried him a bit. He wondered if he had made the wrong decision by kissing him… 

“Did I move too fast again?” Noiz tried to capture Aoba’s eyes but the older man had them looking off to the side, obviously not wanting to meet them. 

“What?” Aoba looked at the blond then, finally realizing what the teen must be thinking and he panicked a little. “No! It’s not that… I just.. that felt really good.” 

Noiz felt himself relax, his smile returning. “Well then, that’s good to know.” 

Aoba felt himself smile back. “What are you talking about?” 

“Gives me an excuse to kiss you more.” Noiz took the blue haired man’s hand once more and they headed back toward the car, the snow was starting to fall more heavily on them. 

Aoba chuckled in amusement, the tension completely leaving him as he felt completely at ease with the younger teen. “I look forward to it.” 

They got into the car once more and made their way back into the city, Noiz taking Aoba to lunch at a nice upscale cafe. While it was very nice and the food was excellent, all Aoba cared about was that it was warm inside, the temperature having dropped significantly from when the blond had first picked him up. 

“So are you enjoying yourself?” Noiz asked as the two stood from the table they had been sitting at and heading back outside to the blondes car. 

“Of course I am, I wasn’t expecting anything less from you. I know how hard you try to impress me.” Aoba’s words were slightly teasing as he took the blonde’s hand once more as they approached the car. 

“I’m glad I can impress you so easily, it’s almost like I don’t even have to try.” 

Aoba glared half heartedly as he elbowed Noiz in the ribs. “Jerk… “

Noiz just smiled and opened the car for the older man again, waiting until the other was safely inside before shutting the door and making his way to the other side. 

“Still cold?” he asked as he slid into the car and turned on the engine, pulling out from the curb to continue down the street, turning a corner to head for the many shops on another street over. 

“It’s not too bad but… No, I’m fine.” Aoba hated complaining and it wasn’t fair to Noiz if all he did on their date was bitch about the cold. Besides, Noiz had been doing everything he could to make sure Aoba was comfortable and he was very grateful for that. 

Noiz just sighed and pulled into a large parking lot belonging to an equally large mall. He stopped in the parking garage’s valet section and turned the car off, turning to look at Aoba. “I’m getting you a coat.” 

“No, Noiz, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Fine, you can pay me back then.” Noix smirked and got out of the car, moving around to open Aoba’s door. 

“You don’t have to do that all the time you know… I’m a big boy and can open my own door.” Aoba watched as Noiz paid the valet and they began to walk toward the entrance of the mall. He still wasn’t all that thrilled that Noiz was going to buy him something like a winter coat. He knew how much good quality coats cost and he knew Noiz would spare no expense for him. 

“You love it.” Noiz took Aoba’s hand once more and made his way toward the large department store at the other side of the mall, a pouting Aoba begrudgingly following. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“No, you’re not getting this one.” Aoba vehemently stood his ground as he pulled off a heavy wool coat. The soft white fabric felt amazingly warm but for the price point, it was not even worth it. He’d just risk getting sick. 

“Why? It looks good on you.” 

“Noiz… I shouldn’t even have let you talk me into trying them on…” Aoba put the coat back on the hanger and set it back on the rack with finality. 

“But you need one.” The blond moved himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and took the coat back off the metal bar. “This isn’t even that expensive… just let me do this for you.” 

“No. I’m not going to let you just buy whatever you want for me. It makes no sense and I can find a cheaper one somewhere else.” Aoba had no intention of giving in. Noiz had shown more than once how willing he was to buy the blue haired man whatever he wanted. It hadn’t been uncommon for the teen to bring him little gifts and whatnot during that two week period in which they were slowly getting to know each other a bit more. He didn’t really feel comfortable with it then but he accepted them because he thought it was sweet. But something like this was just too much. 

“... If you say so.” Noiz put the coat back, looking a bit dejected as he did so. It was only for a split second though and then his expression was his usual unreadable self. “So, are you allowed to drink coffee from other places besides your work?” 

Aoba raised an eyebrow. It was really that easy? Noiz didn’t seem like the type to give up like that… maybe he underestimated the blond and his will power. He smiled a bit in response to the question and couldn’t help but feel incredibly grateful at that moment. Even if he didn’t want Noiz to buy him the expensive coat, the kid was still willing to do it for him. As sappy as it seemed, that made him feel pretty damn special. 

“It’s not against the rules or anything.” He chuckled slightly as he took Noiz’s hand and lead the way toward the escalators that would take them to the second floor. “There’s a cart around here that probably has even better coffee than where I work.” 

“Oh really?” Noiz had no issues following the cute little Barista and they eventually reached said cart, the smell of freshly brewed coffee reaching them even before they got off the escalator. 

“What do you want?” Aoba pulled out his wallet and looked over at the blond, his expression immediately getting defensive. “Hey, I can see that look, you’re not paying for this… let me at least pay for something. You’re not the only one who’s generous in this relationship.” 

“Relationship?” Noiz smirked and raised an eyebrow, his smile broadening when a pink blush began to appear on Aoba’s cheeks. 

“Well… you know what I mean. Now stop being a dick and tell me what you want.” Aoba already knew what he was getting. He liked his coffee strong and anything he usually purchased always had an extra shot of espresso in it, maybe even two if he was feeling up to it. 

“White mocha.” 

“Really? You’re still not sick of that huh?” After the day Noiz had changed up his order via Aoba’s recommendation, he had gone back to his usual white mochas the very next day, saying he liked the way Aoba made them. It was kind of endearing. 

“I want to see how it compares to yours.” 

“Of course you do…” Aoba sighed; this kid… He ordered their drinks and luckily the line wasn’t too long so they were made fairly quickly. They decided to head back to Noiz’s car. it was almost 8pm and both had work the next morning. 

Of course Noiz scoffed at the drink and said Aoba’s was definitely superior; no shock there. Aoba just smiled and shook his head in amusement before getting into the car, not saying anything when the blond yet again opened the door for him. There was no persuading this kid. 

It wasn’t long before they were pulling up to his apartment and it became a bit awkward again as they sat in the idling car, neither really knowing what to do next. 

Aoba knew what he wanted to do but wasn’t sure if he should. It was only their first date after all but… he felt like he already knew the younger boy so well. In the end his body won over his mind and he turned slightly to face the other. 

“You wanna come in?” 

It was strange to see Noiz surprised. Obviously the blond wasn’t expecting that to come from his mouth and it took him a moment before he merely nodded and turned off his car. He didn’t really care about parking on the side of the street, he hated the car anyway so if it got stolen, it was whatever. 

They both got out of the car and Aoba led the way into the warm building and up the elevator to the floor Aoba’s apartment was on. He wasn’t sure why he felt nervous about inviting Noiz up to his apartment but….

“Oh shit… um… are you okay with dogs?” Ren had completely slipped his mind when he had asked Noiz to come up and he would feel so bad if the blond was allergic or something… 

“Dogs? Yeah I guess.” 

“Okay, Ren’s really friendly so just warning you, he’ll probably be all over you when we get inside.” With that, he unlocked the door, hearing the tiny scrambling nails of Ren on the hardwood floor, the puppy obviously excited that his owner was finally home. 

As soon as Noiz stepped inside, a fluffy dark blue ball of fluff was almost beside himself with excitement as he jumped into the air, trying to investigate as much of the newcomer as he could, his tail wagging so hard that his entire lower half was wiggling. 

“Ren… stop it. I know you’re more behaved than that.” Leaning down, Aoba picked up the frantic puppy, the little thing continuing to try and investigate Noiz while struggling to get down from his owner’s hold. “Sorry about that… he doesn’t see a lot of other people often.” 

Taking the struggling dog across the the living room, he quickly opened his bedroom door and gently tossed Ren inside, quickly shutting the door again before the puppy could escape. The sound of tiny scratches and whines could be heard from the other side and Aoba walked back toward Noiz. “You want a drink or something?” 

“I’m fine.” Noiz looked around the apartment and noticed how small it actually was. He thought judging from the look of the outside of the building that the apartments would at least be somewhat decently sized. “You really like it here?” 

“Huh? Yeah, it’s comfortable.” Aoba grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and headed back into the living room, moving toward the couch. “You can sit down if you want…”

“It’s really small.” Noiz did sit, as always, a bit too close then normal comfort zones of personal space but at that point the blue haired man was used to it. 

“Well, it’s just me and Ren, so I don’t really need a lot of space.” Aoba took a sip of his water before setting it down on the coffee table, turning to face Noiz, his leg coming up to tuck underneath him. “Unlike you, I can’t afford to live in an extravagant high rise apartment. I do have to pay for school too you know.” 

“How do you afford everything just through working at the coffee shop?” 

Aoba raised an eyebrow, that question seemed a bit rude but he wasn’t quite sure Noiz actually knew that. “Um… well I do get some help from my grandmother. But I think I may have to get a second job soon. My rent is going to go up in a couple months so...”

“You can live with me.” 

Aoba wasn’t sure if he heard that correctly. He tried to process it in his mind over and over and came up with the same set of words every time. What the hell was with this kid? “Noiz, I can’t just pick up and move. Plus… half of your rent is probably more than what I’m paying here.” 

“I live in a condo that I own… you won’t have to pay anything.” Noiz’s expression was blank as usual, his eyes giving away nothing but he was obviously dead serious. 

Aoba wasn’t sure what to say. How can someone this young be so generous? Did Noiz really like him that much? “Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to give me everything?” 

Noiz looked a bit confused, the emotion showing just the slightest bit on his face. “I told you, I really like you. Don’t you do nice things for the people you like?” 

“Well yeah but…”

“Just think about it at least.” 

Aoba hesitated for a moment before nodding. There was no harm in thinking about it right? It was a pretty good offer and one that he honestly would be stupid not to take. But… he hated feeling like a charity case and this was definitely making him feel that way. 

Noiz seemed to relax just a little as he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Aoba’s lips, his hand threading through the ends of Aoba’s ponytail. 

“I should go, work tomorrow.” he said as he pulled back from the kiss, smirking at the slightly dazed look that was now adorning the older man’s face. “Stay warm okay?”

“Mhm…” Aoba smiled and leaned forward to press a small kiss to Noiz’s cheek before standing and walking toward the door, the blonde right behind him. 

“See you tomorrow?” he asked as he unlocked and opened the door for Noiz, watching as the blond stepped over the threshold. 

“See you tomorrow.” Leaning forward again, the blond pressed one more kiss to Aoba’s lips, before stepping back. “Goodnight, Aoba.” 

“Goodnight, Noiz.” Aoba shut the door and locked it once more. His heart was beating so fast he could have sworn he was having a heart attack. 

_Holy shit this kid is intense._


	5. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying writing this thing...
> 
> I'm sorry if it's a bit slow but I'm leading this somewhere I promise! 
> 
> Thanks as always to all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Not beta read

Aoba sighed as he let his head rest in his hands; his elbows propping him up against the counter as he tried to fight the headache that currently pounded behind his eyes. He had been feeling like shit all day but he wasn’t in any kind of position to take a day off work. 

“Still feeling bad?” Danika set a mug down next to the blue haired man, the smell of freshly brewed tea permeating the air. “Try drinking this, it might help.” 

Aoba looked over at the mug and smiled gratefully at his coworker. She was indeed probably the nicest person he’d met during his time in Germany so far… Well, besides Noiz at least, but that was a completely different matter. 

“Thanks, I just need as many hours as I can get. My rent is so much higher than it was when I first moved in... “ He took a sip of the hot liquid, loving the taste of the mint and honey as it slid down his throat. Just one sip was already starting to do wonders for him. 

“Yeah but… you shouldn’t overwork yourself like this Aoba, it’s probably why you’re sick in the first place.” The perky redhead patted the other on the back in comfort before getting back to work, grabbing a few plates to take back to the large sink for rinsing. 

It had been almost two weeks since Aoba had taken Noiz up on the offer for a date and like always, the blond never failed to show up each day to see him. He never mentioned the offer he proposed to the blue haired man that day about moving in with him, which Aoba appreciated immensely. Although he was pretty sure Noiz wasn’t the type of person who put pressure on someone to make a decision like that. It just didn’t seem in his nature. 

A new thing that occurred since their date were the phone calls. Now that Noiz had Aoba’s phone number, the blond tended to call Aoba on a regular basis. The older man didn’t mind it, in fact, it was incredibly endearing as most calls were to just say goodnight to him. How could anyone be annoyed by that? 

They hadn’t gone on anymore dates since their first but it wasn’t for lack of interest. Noiz had become exceedingly busy with the client from Japan and usually ended up with one meeting or another to attend to almost every day since they had seen each other outside of Aoba’s work, making visits to the coffee shop a lot shorter than they normally would have been. Despite that though, Noiz never failed to keep his promise and every time he was about to leave to head back to his own place of work, he would lean over the counter, and press a quick kiss to Aoba’s lips.

The first time he had done it, Aoba almost died of embarrassment, especially with Danika’s reaction… She had been simply overjoyed with the little display and once Noiz had left she practically begged her coworker for details on what exactly was going on between the two. 

Aoba was a bit nervous to see Noiz that particular day though. He knew how overprotective the blond could be and if he knew Aoba was sick… He couldn’t even imagine the reaction and judging from the teen’s willingness to go all out for him, he was prepared for the worst. 

It was only twenty minutes later that said blond made his way into the coffee shop, heading straight for the counter and waited patiently for Aoba to greet him. 

The blue haired man was currently in the back making a couple drinks for a table when Danika passed by, letting him know his ‘boyfriend’ was at the counter, making Aoba glare slightly at her retreating form before making his way out to the front after the redhead offered to finish up the drinks for him.

“Hey…” Aoba smiled as he saw the blond at the counter. For some reason, just seeing the younger teen made him feel better as well… he vaguely wondered how that could even be possible. 

Noiz frowned when he saw Aoba approach. He could tell right away that something was off with him and he couldn’t help but move around the counter to where the blue haired man was standing and placed a hand on Aoba’s cheek. 

“Noiz… you can’t just-”

“You’re sick.” 

Aoba stepped back a bit, the blonde’s hand falling from his face and back to his side. He hadn’t been anticipating that out of all the scenarios he ran through his head; Noiz seemed to be full of unexpected surprises… “I’m not sick… I’m just tired.” 

“I’ll wait until your shift’s over, then I’ll drive you home.” 

“No, you don’t have to do that.”

Noiz didn’t even miss a beat as he lifted his hand again to run fingers through Aoba’s hair before leaning forward to kiss his overly warm forehead. “But I want to… Plus, I’m not just going to leave you by yourself when you’re sick.” 

Aoba felt frustration well up in him. While he knew Noiz was just trying to help because he cared, it was just a bit too much. Even though they were already pretty close, they still weren’t at that stage yet. Hell, they’d only been on one date.

He stepped back, his eyes set in a slight glare as he put some distance between them. “Noiz, maybe I don’t want you to take care of me… Just, back off a little okay?” 

Noiz stood there for a moment, obviously trying to process what had just happened. He wasn’t aware he had done anything wrong but apparently he had upset the older man somehow. He dropped his hand again and sighed, stuffing both into the pockets of his slacks. 

“Alright… Call me if you need anything, or if you change your mind.” 

Aoba watched almost a bit numb as the blond turned and left the shop, forgoing his daily coffee altogether. And he felt like complete shit. Why had he done that? He knew Noiz was just showing that he cared about him… From what he had gathered over the time they’d known each other, Noiz had a lot of issues with social interaction in the way that he really didn’t understand how a lot of it should be carried out. He wasn’t sure why the blond was like that but he had a feeling it had a lot to do with his parents and his upbringing. 

He sighed as he took off his apron and moved toward the back once more to find Danika. Suddenly he felt worse than ever and just wanted to go home and sleep. He didn’t even care about the pay he would lose, it didn’t matter. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Once he had arrived home, Aoba was notified by the front desk in the lobby that a package had come for him. He was a bit confused as he hadn’t ordered anything but took it anyway. It was a bit heavy but nothing too substantial and he made his way up to his apartment easily enough with it. 

After making sure Ren had gotten some attention and after making himself some more tea, the blue haired man sat down on the couch, the package in front of him. He had a feeling of who it was from and wasn’t sure if he really wanted to open it. Knowing Noiz would have probably gotten something way too expensive that he didn’t need… Not to mention he felt undeserving of whatever it was as he thought back to just a short while ago, his actions had been uncalled for and he knew it. 

Grabbing his keys from the coffee table, he used one of them to slice open the taped box, looking inside once that was accomplished. He rolled his eyes as he pulled out another box, this one wrapped in bright green paper…

 

Sighing, he prepared himself before unwrapping said gift and opened the incredibly nice box that was revealed underneath. 

“God damn it Noiz…” Aoba pulled out the coat that was inside, the same coat that Noiz wanted to get for him two weeks ago on their date. Fucking hell…

Looking around for his cell phone, the blue haired man picked it up from the couch cushion next to him and found Noiz’s number and pressed ‘call’.

“Hey…”

The greeting didn’t sound as enthusiastic as it usually did when Aoba called him and it made him feel even worse, despite his frustration with the most recent gift he’d received. 

“Look, I’m sorry about earlier. I’m just not used to… this.” He wasn’t sure what he was really referring to but he figured Noiz would be able to put it together. He glanced toward the coat still in it’s box and sighed again. “Also… I got your gift…”

“I’m not taking it back, you might as well just wear it.” The blonde’s voice sounded slightly amused as he spoke, obviously being immediately affected by Aoba’s apology. “If you would have let me get it for you on our date like I wanted, you probably wouldn’t be sick now.” 

“Yeah, I highly doubt that.” Aoba let out an unamused laugh but found himself smiling at the blonde’s words. “I really am sorry…”

“Should I just chalk it up to cultural differences?”

“No… you call it me being a jerk.” Aoba picked up his cup of tea and took a sip, the warm liquid having cooled down enough for him to drink it. 

There was a bit of a lull over the line before Aoba spoke again. “Noiz… you want to come over? I kind of don’t like being sick alone.” 

“And he finally admits it.”

“Shut up… if you don’t want to…”

“You know I want to. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” 

Aoba let out an exasperated breath at the younger blonde’s words. “You little shit… “

“Cute nickname, I like it.”

“You would…” 

Noiz chuckled softly and a door closing could be heard on the other line. “I’ll see you in a couple minutes.” 

“Okay.” Aoba hung up then, before standing, taking the boxes from the floor and moving them out of the way before hanging up the coat in his closet. He wasn’t going to deny the fact that he really had been tempted to let Noiz buy it for him two weeks prior but his willpower had won that round in the end. 

He made his way back out into the living room and grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around himself. The heat in his apartment was less than adequate but he was able to compensate with jackets and lots of blankets. 

It wasn’t long before the knock on the door came and the blue haired man stood from where he had been flipping through channels on TV to answer it. Seeing Noiz made his chest tighten and he wanted nothing more than to have the blonde’s arms around him. Noiz was always able to radiate comfort in his touch; Aoba having no idea how, but all he knew was that it was now something he craved. 

Noiz couldn’t help but smile when he saw the older man in front of him. He looked so cute all huddled under the blanket that was wrapped around his small shoulders and he couldn’t help but take the smaller man into his arms after he had shut the door, his hand moving into the soft blue hair. 

“It’s freezing in here…”

“Yeah… it happens.” Aoba let his arms move around Noiz’s slim waist, resting his head on the younger blonde’s shoulder. And again, he already felt so much better just from having Noiz with him.

“Where are your other blankets?” Noiz looked around vaguely noticing the lack of an energetic dog but the older man’s bedroom door was open. “Where’s your dog?”

“Huh?” Aoba finally stepped back and looked around. “Oh, he’s around here somewhere… probably trying to stay warm too.” 

Aoba smiled faintly and made his way to a closet in the hallway, pulling down a couple more warm blankets. “Go ahead and sit down Noiz I’ll-”

“You invited me over to take care of you right?” Noiz’s voice was heard right behind Aoba and it made him jump slightly in surprise. 

The blond placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder and gently pulled him away from the close. “So then let me take care of you. You go sit down, and I’ll bring you blankets…”

“Noiz…” Aoba was about to protest but then stopped. Why was he so against this? Noiz was just trying to do what he thought he should for him, what was the harm in that? With a resigned sigh, he turned and headed back to the couch, siding on the soft cushions and let his legs stretch out over the expanse of the couch. His body was starting to ache and he was kind of glad to be sitting. 

Noiz returned a moment later with two large blankets neatly folded in his arms and set them on the top of the couch before leaning over the back of it so he could look down at the blue haired man. “Sit up for a sec.” 

Aoba had been starting to drift off, even though the blond hadn’t been gone for that long, he just felt so tired… Not really even thinking, he did as Noiz asked and faintly felt the other slide in behind him on the couch before he was leaning back again, his back resting against Noiz’s stomach and chest. 

Pulling the blankets off of the couch once more, the blond spread them out over the two of them before letting his arm moved around Aoba’s waist, his hand resting idly on Aoba’s flat stomach. It was such an intimate position and Noiz was honestly surprised that the older man was alright with it. 

“Comfortable?” he asked as his other hand came up to brush through the top layers of Aoba’s hair. before moving down to caress the soft skin of his cheek. 

“Mhm… I’m about to fall asleep… you can watch TV if you want.” 

“You trust me enough to have you in such a vulnerable state while you’re sleeping?” Despite his words, he still picked up the remote from the coffee table and began to flip through the channels. 

“Yeah, because you can’t live without me… it would be too much of a risk to take advantage of me because you know I’d leave your rich ass.” 

“Hm… fair enough.” Noiz kissed the top of Aoba’s head, his arm tightening slightly around his waist. “Go to sleep…” 

“Kay… we need to talk when I get up.” Aoba settled further against Noiz, feeling entirely too comfortable as he felt his eyelids getting impossibly heavy. 

“About what?” 

Aoba shifted a bit, his head turning to the side, facing the inside of the couch as he finally felt his body relax fully as he drifted off to sleep, feeling entirely safe in Noiz’s presence. 

“Moving in with you…”


	6. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! My job kept me super busy for the past couple days so I hadn't had a chance to sit down and write until now.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!!!  
> As always, thank you for all the comments and Kudos! 
> 
> Not beta read

When Aoba woke up next, he was still in the same position he had been when he had fallen asleep. While his couch was pretty comfortable, it still wasn’t as good as a real bed; his protesting neck and shoulder muscles proving that fact. 

He allowed himself to just wake up a bit, staying where he was, enjoying the comfort the blond under him provided. He was honestly surprised that Noiz was still there, or at least surprised that he obviously hadn’t really moved at all. 

Looking up, the blue haired man met those beautiful green eyes, a smile spreading over his face. “How long was I asleep?” 

“About four hours… I think. I was able to watch two movies at least so I’m guessing that’s pretty accurate.” Noiz returned the smile, his lips meeting Aoba’s forehead as his hand moved against the older man’s stomach in a comforting way. “Feel any better?” 

“I don’t know yet… I always feel shitty when I wake up.” Aoba snuggled further against the blond, his body reacting to Noiz’s touch instinctively and he did all he could to hide the slight blush to his cheeks at what the sensations were doing to him. “You didn’t have to stay on the couch the whole time you know… I wouldn’t have woken up if you’d moved.” 

Noiz just raised an eyebrow, his hand moving from Aoba’s stomach to his hair, his fingers combing through the top layers. “It’s fine, I wasn’t uncomfortable or anything. Plus… I really like holding you like this.” 

Aoba couldn’t help but feel his chest tighten at that confession, his face heating up even more. “Shit Noiz… you really know how to compliment a person.” 

The blond made an amused sound, his nails lightly massaging Aoba’s scalp through his hair. “But you like it don’t you?” 

“Shut up…” Aoba huffed indignantly before pushing himself up and stood from the couch. “Go on… get up. Seriously, I feel bad for you having to be immobile for four hours straight. It would have driven me nuts…”

“Well, that’s you. I said I was fine.” Despite his words, the blond did stand up, stretching his body, feeling a few joints pop and pointedly ignored Aoba’s sidelong glance. “You said you wanted to talk when you woke up right?”

Moving to the kitchen, the older blue haired man opened up his fridge to grab two bottles of water, handing one to Noiz before opening his own. “If you wanted too… I mean… I guess I’m still unsure about the whole thing but…”

“If you’re unsure, you don’t have to make a decision now…”

“Well… I guess I just don’t want to do this and then we end up not working out or something… Then it would just be awkward. You know?” Aoba looked away, not really wanting to think of a possible future where he and Noiz’s relationship ended up failing. He really did like the blond and imagining that outcome made his heart hurt. 

“If we don’t work out? So, are we a couple then?” Noiz smirked at the annoyed sound that escaped the blue haired man before he set his water down on the coffee table and pulled Aoba into his arms, letting the other rest his head on his shoulder. 

“How about this… I have a business trip next week. I’ll be gone for three days. You can come with me and we can see how sick of each other we get by the end of it…”

Aoba looked up at the slightly taller blond, his eyes finally meeting Noiz’s as he tried to figure this guy out. It was a reasonable idea but… “Noiz… I can’t just go on a business trip with you. Isn’t it a bit inappropriate to bring someone else on your company's money?” 

Noiz shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s my parents money technically so I don’t really care. Plus, I’ll be paying for you to go, not them.” 

“You need to stop spending so much money on me.” 

“Why? I like giving you things. I’m not very good with emotions so… buying things for you is a way to show that I care about you. It’s what my parents did for me and my brother so that’s kind of how I thought it worked.” 

Aoba sighed and pulled back from Noiz a bit, disentangling himself from the younger teen. Well that made a lot of sense. He always figured Noiz was lacking a lot in the social interactions department and he wasn’t mistaken. He was definitely a sheltered kid and it really showed. 

Lifting a hand, he brushed his fingers through the blonde’s bangs before softly kissing his lips gently. “Alright, I’ll go with you. It’s a start right? But you have to promise from now on, no more extravagant gifts all the time alright?” 

“None at all?” Noiz smiled deviously, his own fingertips playing with the soft skin at the nape of Aoba’s neck. “Not even just once in a while?”

“It has to be a really good reason… Not ‘just because’.” 

“Fine… I promise.” 

“Good, it better stay that way.” Aoba smiled and kissed the blonde once more before pulling away completely. “So… is it safe to say we’re officially dating then?” 

“Well… Danika has already declared us practically married so… I think that’s telling enough.” 

Aoba snorted and moved back to the couch, reclining against the length of it once more and stretching his legs out. “Yeah well… she was saying that even before I actually knew your name. I don’t think she’s a good reference here.” 

He lifted his feet, allowing Noiz to sit next to him, resting them on the blonde’s lap. He was still feeling a bit tired and overall still sick but with the younger teen there with him; it was at least bearable. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Wait, you’re doing what?”

“It’s not a big deal…” Aoba shifted the phone so it would be closer to him, although he didn’t need it closer to hear what the other on the phone was saying. Koujaku could be fairly loud when he was riled up.

“Are you fuckiing kidding me? You barely know this guy, Aoba.. How do you know he’s even who he says he is?” 

“Well for one, he’s kind of really well known in the gaming and IT communities… Not to mention he’s done a couple interviews on TV… I’m pretty sure he’s done some in Japan too since he’s working with Toue Inc… As far as I know, I’m pretty sure you can’t fake a live TV interview.” Aoba stuffed a few shirts into his suitcase. It was only two days before he was leaving with Noiz for the younger blonde’s business trip. He still felt a bit weird about going with him. What would he even be doing all day when Noiz was busy with work stuff?

He sighed as he sat down on the bed, picking up his cell and taking it off of speaker. “Look, I know you’re just trying to look out for me but I’ve known this guy for almost two months… I think.” 

“You didn’t even know his name for the first month… Hell, you didn’t even know anything about him! Plus, who fucking stalks someone at their work? If it were me, I’d kick his ass and get a restraining order on him.” Koujaku always meant well; even when they were young the older man was always defending and or protecting him from the world. 

He knew his best friend was just trying to keep him safe and in all reality, he was probably right to be worried. Aoba was thousands of miles from home, out of his reach and protection. He didn’t honestly blame the man for being a bit overprotective. 

“Koujaku, really, it’s fine. He’s a really sweet guy; once you get passed his awkwardness. Plus, I can tell he really cares about me.” 

“Aoba, buying you things doesn’t mean he necessarily cares about you.” 

“Damn Koujaku, you really think I’m that shallow? I don’t give a shit if he gives me stuff or not. Actually, I specifically keep telling him I don’t want him to buy me things. Plus, he doesn’t JUST give me gifts to show he cares about me… it’s hard to explain…” Aoba stood up from his bed and pulled out some jeans from his dresser. He had a tendency to overpack whenever he went out of town and he was trying his hardest not to overdo it this time. 

“AND, ever since I asked him that a few days ago, he’s kept his word and not given me anything at all.” It was true, ever since the day the blond stayed over when Aoba had been sick, Noiz hadn’t given him anything. It had been almost a week and besides the occasional lunch outing during Aoba’s break, the younger teen had kept his word. 

He heard an annoyed sound over the line and knew Koujaku was probably glaring at the wall or something out of frustration. He smiled faintly, he really did miss the man a lot. 

“Fine… just be careful. I know you know how to defend yourself so…”

“Stop right there, I’m a fully grown adult who doesn’t need reminding of the fact that there are dangerous people in the world, blah blah blah. I get it, I’ll be careful.” Aoba stepped over Ren as he moved toward the living room, deciding to quit the packing for the time being, feeling he had indeed packed too much again and figured he’d have to go through it later to remove a few things. 

A sudden thought came to him and he became more somber, his eyes moving over to the small puppy that jumped up onto the couch once Aoba had sat down. “Hey… how’s Sei doing? Granny keeps saying he’s stable but…” 

There was a pause on the other line, Aoba figured Koujaku was probably trying to collect his thoughts; or maybe prepare himself for his reaction of what the answer was. 

“He’s doing okay… They’re going to start him on a new medication next month.” 

Aoba felt his heart clench at that news. His twin brother, Sei had always had a weak immune system ever since he was born. He remembered as a child his brother always being sick and never able to play with him. AS he grew up, he would spend a lot of his time just talking to Sei and spending time with him. It really wasn’t until he had met Koujaku that he even had any friends besides his brother, not wanting to disclude the other from anything. He loved him so much. 

He also remembered every time Sei became seriously sick; the trips to the hospital were always incredibly scary for him as a child and he couldn’t even imagine what it had been like for his brother. He felt so guilty when he left for Germany, even though Sei practically begged him to go; not wanting the blue haired man to miss out on such a rare opportunity.

Aoba sighed and leaned back against the cushions. “Is he sick?”

“Not that I know of… But I’m sure your grandmother would tell you if he was.” 

“Yeah… she doesn’t sugar coat anything.” Aoba smiled faintly as he thought of his grandmother. She had taken the two boys in as babies, adopting them as her own when she found out they had been abandoned and left at the hospital she worked at as a doctor. She was definitely tough but she was also a very loving and caring woman who would give anything for the two boys. 

He had last talked to her a couple days before and she hadn’t said anything about Sei being sick again and he trusted that she would let him know every detail about his brother, knowing how close they were. 

Sei on the other hand, probably wouldn’t have said anything if Aoba had asked. His brother hated seeing him sad or distraught and he knew that his twin would rather die than do anything to upset him. That was the main reason why he counted on his granny and Koujaku to let him know about his brother’s condition whenever they could. 

“Hey…” The blue haired man perked up a little as he changed the subject, not really wanting to dwell on painful memories any longer. “I think I may try and swing a visit soon. I really miss you guys.” 

“Aoba… are you sure you can afford that? We could just come see you…”

“But… then I wouldn’t be able to see Sei, he can’t really travel. At least not this far.” Aoba stood up once more, feeling like he needed to keep himself busy and began to lock up his apartment for the night. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll find a way.” 

“I know you will.” 

Aoba could hear the smile in his best friend’s voice and it made him smile as well, lifting his spirits a bit. “I should go to bed, I open at the coffee shop tomorrow.” 

“Alright, goodnight Aoba… You better call me as soon as you get back from that thing….” 

The younger man rolled his eyes, not caring that Koujaku couldn’t see. “I promise… not that it will matter because I’ll be fine.” 

“Just humor me okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah… night, Hippo.” 

“Never gets old… goodnight.” 

The call ended and Aoba let out a loud sigh, feeling entirely drained emotionally. It was a usual occurrence after his calls back home; whether he was talking to Koujaku, Mizuki, or his family… He really did need to find a way to see them soon.

Turning off the last of the lights in the living room, the blue haired man made his way to his bedroom, calling for Ren to follow him before shutting the door and climbing into bed, the little navy blue puppy snuggling up against Aoba’s lower back under the comforter. 

After a call like that, he was really looking forward to seeing Noiz the next day; he could really use some cheering up.


	7. Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this hasn't been updated for a while!!! I've been super busy with work and it's taken up all my time DX
> 
> Either way I'm going to try and get these chapters up faster. And as always, thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! 
> 
> Not beta read

Aoba had never been to London before. Actually, he had never been anywhere besides Japan before moving to Germany for school. He looked around nervously at the crowded airport. He wasn’t sure why it was so crowded… was it a popular day to fly or something? There were people sitting in every available chair and even groups of people sitting on the floor in some areas. 

He didn’t like flying, only having flown once… to Germany. It was probably the most nerve wracking experience of his life and he really hadn’t anticipated that he’d have to do it again so soon. But he would suck it up; he didn’t want to ruin the day for Noiz by being a weird paranoid nutcase all day. The blond was probably stressed as it was with whatever he had to do for the business trip they were about to go on. 

Speaking of… “Hey, Noiz?”

Said blond glanced sidelong at the smaller man next to him, coffee cup halfway to his lips. He wasn’t impressed by it, although it was airport coffee, he figured it wasn’t going to be anything worth the expense… but he needed the caffeine. 

“What will I be doing while you’re doing… whatever for work? I mean, am I just going to be in the hotel the whole time?” Aoba looked down at his own coffee cup that he held between his hands, the warm cup doing wonders for his unusually cold hands. He felt bad for asking in such a way but it was a fair question and one he had been hesitating to ask since Noiz had proposed he join the blond for the trip to London. 

A pierced eyebrow raised in possible confusion? Aoba really couldn’t tell with Noiz, his expressions were usually pretty vague and gave nothing away most of the time. 

“Aoba… I’ll only be signing some papers there which will maybe take an hour tops... “ 

“Wait, what?!” The blue haired man almost dropped his coffee in surprise but caught himself and held onto it a bit tighter. “The hell, Noiz? Then why are we going for three days?”

“Because I haven’t been to London in a while… wanted to spend some time there.” The blonde shrugged as if he did that sort of thing every day. 

As far as Aoba knew, he could very well have. 

“So you just took three days for yourself and disguised them as a business trip? Won’t your parents be upset?”

“I already told you, I don’t care about what my parents think. Plus, it’ll give us more time to spend together…” Noiz leaned toward the smaller man next to him, his lips pressing a kiss to Aoba’s cheek. 

“Damn it Noiz… you can’t just do that in public…” Aoba’s words came out in a hiss as he spoke, looking around to see if anyone had seen Noiz’s blatant PDA. Of course the airport was too crowded for anyone to really notice but that didn’t stop Aoba from giving the blond the cold shoulder until they had to board. 

They were called to board about twenty minutes later, the two moving into the plane first as they had first class tickets. Not that that meant much on such a small aircraft. 

Noiz let Aoba slide into the row of seats first, letting the smaller man have the window shade control in case he didn’t want to see outside. He could easily tell the other was nervous and he vaguely wondered why Aoba hadn’t told him before… “If you didn’t like flying, you should have said something…”

“Huh?” Aoba looked over as he sat down, his hands immediately fumbling with the seatbelt, remembering vaguely how it worked before and managed to get it on easily enough. “What makes you say that?”

“Come on… don’t give me that. Your hands wouldn’t stop shaking the whole time we were sitting in the airport…” The blond took Aoba’s hand in his own, holding the trembling appendage between both hands. “And you’re still shaking….”

Aoba felt his cheeks heat up again in embarrassment. He hated that he did that so easily, it made him feel so fucking stupid and girly. “It’s only my second time flying, okay? Of course I’m going to be nervous. But it’s no big deal.”

Noiz sighed and let the blue haired man’s hand go. “You should have said something…”

“And what? How else would we get there?” Aoba shut his mouth immediately after he spoke, he didn’t like the tone that had come out of his own mouth and he knew it was just from his nerves running rampant. “Sorry… I’m just…”

“It’s okay.” It was all Noiz had to say, his expression said everything else as the older man looked at him. Those eyes were reading his soul again and he once more found himself lost in them. 

There was no time for any other conversation between the two as the flight attendant began announcing their greeting and safety procedures. Aoba tuned them out, not really caring to hear how many ways they could possibly die on their flight and instead pulled the magazine out from the back of his seat, idly flipping through it to distract himself. 

Looking over to the blond, Aoba noticed he was busy doing something on his phone, judging by the typing motions, the older man assumed he was texting someone or writing an email… 

Feeling eyes on him, Noiz turned his head to look at the other, a small smile appearing when he saw the obvious conflicting emotions in those amber eyes. “You’ll be fine… it’s only an hour and a half flight.” 

Aoba just nodded, not really wanting to continue that particular conversation. 

As the plane began to move, Aoba felt his chest tighten and he tried to breathe evenly, his heart racing so fast he thought it might just explode. He wasn’t sure what it would accomplish but he found himself gripping Noiz’s hand out of some kind of reflex. He didn’t even care if anyone saw him, he just needed that comfort to keep him grounded… so to speak. 

The blond didn’t say anything, knowing that Aoba just needed to let the anxiousness pass. There was really nothing he could say either way. He let the older man hang onto his hand, his finger interlacing with Aoba’s as the plane lifted up from the ground and they were finally in the air. 

After maybe five minutes of Aoba just trying to get his heart rate under control, he finally loosened his grip a little and slumped in his seat, feeling emotionally exhausted. He still wasn’t entirely comfortable but at least the take off was over with. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for the terror that was landing. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba let out a breath as he sat down in the rental car Noiz had just purchased and wasn’t really sure how to feel. The flight wasn’t really as bad as he thought, only being an hour and a half, it was nothing compared to his first flight eight months ago. He knew he had been overreacting but at the time, he really was scared. He was just glad that Noiz at least pretended to put up with him. 

The blond slid into the driver’s seat and started up the car, glancing quickly over to Aoba for a moment. “You hungry?” 

Aoba’s eyebrow raised and he just stared at the other for a long moment. Did this guy think of anything else? “I guess… I’m more tired than anything.”

Noiz just nodded. He could sense the awkwardness and it was a bit disconcerting but he figured it was just a leftover from the older man’s anxiety. 

He didn’t say anything else until they reached the hotel and checked in. He could tell Aoba was a bit overwhelmed by the hotel but he didn’t speak until they were actually in the room. Once their luggage had been set down, the blond turned to look at Aoba, his expression guarded and not revealing anything. 

“Hey… what’s wrong?”

Aoba’s gaze lifted from where it had been looking down at his hands as he sat on the couch in the living room area of their suite. He was having seconds thoughts about being there and that was all that he had been thinking of. He hadn’t even noticed the city that he’d never been in in his life going right by him as they drove to the hotel; didn’t really notice the lavishness of the lobby or room of said hotel… He felt he’d made a huge mistake in going with Noiz. They hadn’t even been dating a week. Why hadn’t he listened to Koujaku?

“I don’t know… I think maybe I rushed into this a bit too fast.” The blue haired man felt bad for saying it but it was how he felt. He expected to see disappointment on the blonde’s face but there wasn’t anything of the sort, instead, Noiz just moved closer to him and sat down on the couch next to him. 

“I can get you a train ticket to go back home... “

Aoba focused more sharply on Noiz, his eyes meeting the lime green orbs in disbelief. What was he even saying? He’d be willing to just let Aoba go back home? “But you paid for me to come here… I can’t just go.”

“Why not? If you don’t want to be here then there’s really no point in you staying. I don’t want you to be miserable.” Noiz’s tone was indifferent but carried no sarcasm or malice to the words. He kept his gaze on Aoba, keeping his expression neutral so the blue haired man didn’t think he was angry with him. 

Aoba hesitated, letting out a frustrated breath and stood up facing away from Noiz. He couldn’t even look at the kid… “Fuck Noiz… you can’t just…. Why aren’t you mad at me for not thinking about this more? I mean… I wasted your money, doesn’t that mean anything to you?” 

“Not really… I didn’t mind paying for you to come here but I didn’t want to force you. I thought you had thought about it. But feelings change I guess.” Noiz remained seated and just stared at Aoba’s back. He wasn’t sure what the older man was upset about and he really wasn’t explaining it well… 

“Shit…” The word was muttered under Aoba’s breath as he turned around once more, looking at the object of his frustrations. He really couldn’t get his head around Noiz or why he just all of a sudden agreed to do something so reckless. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed I guess. Maybe by tomorrow I’ll be fine.” 

He smiled, trying to make it look reassuring as he moved to his suitcase to pull out some new clothes. He felt like he needed to shower and maybe take a nap, even if the flight was short, he still felt like he had flown for an entire day.

Noiz didn’t say anything as he watched Aoba head for the bathroom. He didn’t think Aoba’s smile was very convincing and it really put him on edge which was something he really wasn’t used to. He hadn’t told Aoba, but the blue haired man was the first person he’d ever been in a relationship with. Of course he’d had one night’s stands and random hook ups but nothing like this… It was all new for him and maybe he should have told Aoba… But why would that detail even be important?

Sighing in his own creeping frustration, Noiz moved to his own suitcase and pulled out his laptop, thinking he could maybe get some work done while Aoba decompressed and got over whatever the hell was bugging him.

He really had no plans for this trip besides what he had to do for work and spending time with Aoba but so far it was all going to shit.


	8. Sex fixes everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is pretty long guys! Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments! You have no idea how much they mean to me. The kudos are always appreciated as well! 
> 
> Not beta read.

Noiz glanced up at Aoba as he took a sip of his drink. They were currently in the hotel’s restaurant since he figured neither of them were up to venturing too far away with what had transpired over the last couple hours. The blue haired man still hadn’t said much and Noiz was beginning to wonder himself if it had been a mistake to invite him on his trip. 

At the time it sounded like a brilliant idea. Of course he had asked Aoba to move in with him because of the older man’s financial struggles but it was also more than that. He felt they were actually starting to really get to know each other and despite the fact that they hadn’t been dating for very long, he felt that it wasn’t unreasonable to ask such a thing. He honestly thought inviting Aoba with him during his three day stay in London would give them an opportunity to see how compatible they would be in a living situation. Of course that couldn’t fully be proven until they actually did it but so far it wasn’t looking promising and it really started to worry the blond. 

“Hey…”

The sudden sound of Noiz’s voice made Aoba jump in the ambient quiet of the restaurant and he looked up from his salad, not really eating it; more just moving the pieces of food around with his fork. 

He looked at the blond and again couldn’t read anything on the kid’s face. It was something that was really starting to irritate him for some reason. What could possibly make Noiz want to close himself off like that? 

“Why did you agree to come with me if you weren’t completely sure?”

Aoba raised an eyebrow and then looked away, guilt immediately replacing his irritation. He knew his doubts were not Noiz’s fault; he was the one that agreed too quickly and Noiz genuinely thought that Aoba had really wanted to go… Well, he had really wanted to go until Koujaku had pointed out some very good points as to why he shouldn’t go… 

“I don’t know… I was talking to a friend of mine who lives back in Japan and he was just… he just made me think about it a bit more rationally I guess.” Aoba picked up his wine glass and took a sip. He didn’t really like it but Noiz had gone through the trouble of buying it and he didn't want it to go to waste. He also wasn’t much into drinking alcoholic beverages but in all fairness, Noiz didn’t really know that. 

“A friend?” Noiz’s tone was still indifferent but Aoba thought he could hear perhaps a tiny bit of skepticism in his voice. 

“Yeah… a friend.” Aoba found his irritation rising slightly once more and he took another sip of his wine, downing a bit more than he intended too and tried not to make a face at the awful flavor. 

“Why are you mad?” 

“I’m not…”

“You sound like you are.” 

Aoba was prepared to say something else but then stopped and let out a sigh. “You know what, nevermind. I’m here with you, I’m not going to worry about it. I don’t want to make the next three days miserable for either of us and I know I’ve already started to do that… sorry.” 

“Next time, just tell me that you’re not sure, okay? I’m not going to get mad or anything…” Noiz refilled his own glass of wine before setting the bottle down, figuring the blue haired man wouldn’t be wanting a refill judging from the expression he made every time he took a sip,. 

“But you have a way of pressuring people… I guess that’s why you’re so good at the business side of your job, huh?” Aoba grabbed his water glass and sipped at it, trying to get the taste of wine out of his mouth. Even though he had only had one glass he could feel his body already feeling lighter and his head was a little fuzzy. 

Noiz just smirked, feeling no need to deny Aoba’s claim. “You know I would never pressure you into anything though… At least, anything I knew you were unsure of.” 

Aoba shook his head and couldn’t help the smile that began to form on his face. “Yeah, I know… you’re way too charming for your own good, you know that?”

“I think you’ve mentioned something to a similar effect..” Their food was brought to them then and the two focused on eating for the time being, the atmosphere significantly less awkward than it had been a few minutes before. 

The rest of dinner was spent with limited conversation. Noiz decided to buy a second bottle of wine, figuring that maybe Aoba would prefer a white instead of a red. Even though the blue haired man protested, claiming he most likely wouldn’t like anything that was available and that he didn’t want Noiz to bother wasting his money, the blond was amused to no end when the older man actually liked the new selection and ended up drinking two more glasses. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba was definitely feeling the wine by the time they were heading back toward the elevators and up to their room. He knew he probably looked like an idiot with how much he was smiling but at the moment, he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was that he was feeling incredibly good and he was with someone he really cared about. 

Noiz unlocked the door as best he could with the older man practically hanging off his arm; not that it bothered him at all. In fact Aoba was a perfectly cute drunk. 

They hadn’t bothered with jackets since they didn’t even have to leave the hotel so he directed them both to the couch but was suddenly stopped as Aoba decided that wasn’t what he wanted to do. Instead he was being pulled toward the sliding glass door of the large balcony that overlooked Downtown London. 

It was early spring so it was still a bit chilly at night but it was comfortable and not too cold. Aoba thought the breeze felt especially amazing against his overheated skin as he stepped out onto the balcony, moving over to the half wall that enclosed the space. “Holy shit, it looks so pretty….”

Noiz closed the door behind him and followed the adorable blue haired man to lean against the wall, looking out at all the lights and nightlife. “It doesn’t look that different from where you live…” 

Aoba smacked Noiz’s upper arm with an over exaggerated glare and huffed. “Don’t be such a shit… it’s different here, it’s another country…”

Noiz rubbed the slightly stinging spot on his arm and smiled. “I guess… Although I travel so much over the course of a year that I guess I’m a bit underwhelmed at this point.” 

“Really…? That’s kind of sad.” Aoba’s eyes looked so sympathetic and remorseful that the blond couldn’t help but laugh a little bit, forcing the glare back onto Aoba’s features. “What? Don’t laugh at me…” 

“Sorry, you’re just really fucking adorable right now.” 

“Shut up… no I’m not.” 

“Yeah, you really are.” 

“If you hadn’t given me wine, I wouldn’t be like this.” Aoba turned to look at Noiz, a pout firmly in place as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

Noiz’s smile turned from mocking to gentle as he leaned forward, his hand that was resting on the wall, sliding forward as well before he let his arm wrap around Aoba’s waist to pull the other closer to him. “Maybe I like you like this…”

“...W-what?” The older man’s expression was definitely confused as he tried to process what was going on but he also felt his body heat rise significantly at the feeling of Noiz holding him. 

“I mean… you’re so carefree right now. You’re not overthinking everything and you’re just doing what you feel is right. I really like that.” Noiz let his hand drift up Aoba’s back into his hair, fingers running through the soft strands. 

Aoba’s body stiffened just slightly when Noiz’s fingers touched his hair. Noiz seemed to like touching his hair a lot and for some reason, it didn’t seem to bother him. The pain he usually felt when anyone touched his hair was significantly less when Noiz did it. It was like he knew how to touch him even though he had no idea that Aoba had feeling in the blue strands. The only other people who were able to do that were Koujaku, his granny, and his brother. 

“How do you do that?” Aoba blinked up at Noiz as he met the blonde’s green eyes, his body pressing closer to him without even really realizing it.

“What…?” Noiz raised a pierced eyebrow, his fingers running down the length of the blue locks carefully until he reached the ends just past Aoba’s shoulder blades. 

“It doesn’t hurt when you touch my hair…”

“Does it usually?”

“Yeah…”

Noiz hesitated in his movements and finally let his hand drop back to Aoba’s waist, his fingertips putting pressure on his lower back. “Maybe you trust me enough to know that I won’t hurt you.” 

Aoba let out a breath, his body seeming to be on the very edge of something. He wasn’t even sure what it was but he felt like he was just wound up so tightly and needed… something. 

“I know you’d never hurt me…” 

“Fuck…” Noiz could literally feel the tension rolling off of the older man as their bodies pressed together, his lips were already mere inches from Aoba’s and there was nothing more he could do to hold himself back. “No… I wouldn’t.” 

Aoba wasn’t sure when Noiz had actually kissed him but the next thing he knew, he was shoving his own tongue into the blonde’s mouth, moaning as he felt Noiz’s tongue ring sliding against his own slick muscle. He had no time to question what he was doing, didn’t really care if what he was doing was the right thing or not. He had told himself he wasn’t going to worry and he meant it. He trusted Noiz, he had trusted him before Koujaku had convinced him not to and it turned out that that had definitely been the right way to go. 

The blond coder couldn’t help but feel his body react to what Aoba was doing to him. The older man had never been this forward with him before, always being so modest and, frankly, a little prudish but of course, he knew it was all due to the alcohol. 

It was obvious that Aoba wasn’t completely drunk, they were having coherent conversation after all and it wasn’t like Noiz was taking advantage of the older man… right? Even so, Noiz was still conflicted and even though his mind screamed at him to stay exactly where he was, he pulled back from the kiss, forcing a disappointed whine to escape from the smaller man in front of him. 

“No… don’t stop, I… I need…”

“Shhhh… hey, just let me talk for a second…”

Aoba’s hands were gripping Noiz’s arms, his nails digging in slightly against the cotton material of the blonde’s button down shirt. He let his head rest against Noiz’s chest, his breathing heavy as he listened to the younger ten’s rapid heart beat. 

“I just want to make sure that this is what you want… I don’t want to have to go through tomorrow with you hating me or something…” Noiz let his fingers run through the blue locks again, being careful as always, possibly even more so now that he knew Aoba actually had feeling in his hair. That was something he’d never heard of before. 

Feeling the sensations, Aoba couldn’t help himself as he let out a soft moan, his body shaking slightly as the tension continued to drive him crazy. “I want this Noiz… I’m so sorry I doubted my trust in you. The fact that you asked me just now instead of just… you just proved it.” 

As sappy as it seemed, Noiz couldn’t help but feel incredibly warm and fuzzy at those words. He hadn’t really been doing anything special, just what he thought was the right thing to do. Of course he would never take advantage of Aoba like that… Despite the fact that he thought the blue haired man was the hottest thing he’d ever seen…. and may or may not have indulged himself often when he was alone and thinking of everything he could do with him...

“Noiz…?” 

Realizing he had probably been lost in his own thoughts a little too long, the blond looked down at Aoba’s questioning amber eyes and it was all he could do to take him right there outside on the balcony. Hmmm that was a thought… maybe later. 

He didn’t say anything, just gave a small nod before kissing Aoba’s lips once more and led him back inside the warm living room area of their suite. HIs hands were immediately on the other’s body, his touches soft as they moved from Aoba’s shoulders and down his chest before moving around his waist and sliding downward even further, his hands moving against Aoba’s firm ass. 

“Noiz…. I want you touching me everywhere…” Aoba’s voice was a mere whisper as he began to unbutton the blonde’s shirt, revealing warm olive skin, his own cooler toned skin contrasting beautifully when he touched the other’s now bare chest, his thumb moving over a nipple. 

Noiz could only nod as his body reacted to the touch, his nipple hardening immediately and he let out a shaky breath before gently pushing Aoba backwards, forcing the other to back up into the bedroom, eventually hitting the bed. 

The majority of their clothing had been shed at that point and both were just down to their underwear. Aoba’s hands were touching anywhere he could reach, not caring in the least that the blond wasn’t really reacting as much as he was to the stimulation. 

Of course Noiz wasn’t completely silent, Aoba’s hands felt entirely too god on his skin and it was hard to keep himself in check as he gently pushed the older man down onto his back on the soft mattress, his mouth latching onto Aoba’s neck, teeth sinking in just a little. 

“Haaaah… Noiz... “ Aoba was too far gone to let the rational part of his brain talk him out of what he wanted at that very moment. All he knew was that Noiz was making him feel emotions he hadn’t felt for anyone before and it was really affecting him. Although some of that may be due to the wine in his system but that wasn’t important at the moment. 

Pulling back a bit, the blond looked down at the panting man laid out before him and he could feel his heart speed up just a bit faster. This person was so incredibly beautiful inside and out and he felt almost overwhelmed at how much he felt for him. He wasn’t sure if he would call it ‘love’ as he didn’t really understand the concept and therefore didn’t really want to put a label on what he felt quite yet. But he did know that over the course of getting to know Aoba, his feelings for the older man had steadily grown and it was almost heartbreaking to think of a future without the other in his life. 

Lowering his body down onto Aoba’s once more, Noiz couldn’t help himself as he pressed a gentle kiss to the blue haired man’s lips, his fingertips brushing against a soft cheek as he pulled away. “God, you’re so beautiful…”

Hearing those words and feeling that gentle touch from Noiz made Aoba’s entire body feel incredibly warm and all he could do was pull the blonde down for another kiss, his hands moving to push insistently at the waistband of Noiz’s underwear, almost desperate to feel the other pressed fully against him without any kind of barrier. 

Breaking away from the kiss once more, Noiz climbed up onto the large bed and lay down next to Aoba, pulling the other on top of him so the older man could do as he wanted. He had no issues letting the other take the lead if he wanted too and Aoba seemed to know what he wanted at the moment.

With one final kiss, Aoba just took the time to look at Noiz. He had never seen the other naked or even without a shirt and he had to admit, the kid was incredibly hot, even out of his clothing. 

Aside from the piercings Aoba already knew about, Noiz also had a nipple piercing in each raised nub of flesh as well as one in his navel which for some reason made Aoba’s body heat up in arousal when he saw it. He hadn’t been aware he was into that kind of thing but maybe it was just Noiz?

He wasn’t quite sure what to do then. He wanted Noiz, that was obvious but he wasn’t sure how to proceed. The blond clearly put him in a position to have the control over the situation and he really appreciated that but…

Aoba looked away for a moment, embarrassment clouding his hazy mind as he suddenly felt self conscious. “Um… Noiz…?”

The blond wasn’t really sure what had happened. Aoba had been so confident before, so sure of what he wanted. He was pretty sure it had to do with his buzz wearing off but obviously he still wanted it to happen or else he would have already gotten up and put his clothes back on… 

Aoba looked back at the younger teen’s face, his mind racing with what the hell he should say. “Shit..”

“It’s okay… just tell me.” Reaching forward, Noiz took one of Aoba’s hands into his own, lacing their fingers together, hoping it would help comfort the other and get him to voice his concerns. 

“It’s… It’s been a while…” 

So that was it… Noiz merely smirked and pulled Aoba toward him by the hand that he was currently holding. 

Aoba followed the blonde’s lead and moved closer, his breath hitching as he felt those hands on his waist, pulling at the elastic waistband of his underwear. He could feel his face was as hot as ever but he didn’t stop Noiz from pulling his underwear down, revealing his half hard length to the open air. 

To feel less awkward just sitting there on his knees with his dick exposed and his underwear halfway down his thighs, Aoba began to do the same with Noiz’s own lime green underwear once his own had been removed all the way. He paused for just a moment when the hard cock was visible and couldn’t help but just stare… “How did you…?”

Noiz raised an eyebrow and looked down the length of his body to see what Aoba was talking about. He smirked once he saw where the older man’s gaze was focused and helped the other out with the task of removing his underwear completely. “No good?”

Aoba looked up then and his expression was almost comical to the blond. He looked so lost and unsure of what to say or do and Noiz couldn’t help himself and laughed just a little. 

“It’s not that… Didn’t those hurt?” Aoba reached a hand out tentatively and traced a fingertip from the head of Noiz’s dick to the base, going over every piercing along the underside. 

Noiz took in a sharp breath, the touch almost nearly undoing him with the combination of Aoba’s almost innocent expression. “Nah… it was whatever….” 

He pulled on Aoba hand once more to get the older man to move forward again, his other hand moving up along Aoba’s stomach to his chest. “Get on top of me…” 

Aoba hesitated only for a moment before he nodded and pushed himself up a bit so he could swing a leg over Noiz’s hips, settling down on the other’s upper thighs, moaning slightly as the blonde’s hands were immediately on his waist, his fingertips caressing the skin down his thighs and then back up his stomach. 

The blond wasn’t sure how their relationship would change after that night but he knew it wouldn’t be the same. He could tell just by how being with Aoba, touching him skin to skin was affecting him and it was almost a bit frightening a concept for him. 

“Noiz…?” 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Noiz looked up at the man above him, he could see the slight doubt there and felt instantly guilty for making him think… whatever he was thinking. “Sorry…”

He pulled Aoba down on top of him, the lengths of their bodies pressing firmly against one another as he kissed Aoba once more. This time though the kiss was slow and sensual instead of their frenzied pace from earlier. 

Aoba moaned into the kiss, feeling the blonde’s erection against his own, the piercings along the underside rubbing against him and causing amazing sensations to create sparks throughout his entire body. 

A thought suddenly occurred to him and he pulled away, sitting up slightly so he could look at Noiz a bit easier. “Do we have… shit, sorry, I don’t know the word in German…” 

Noiz tilted his head to the side a bit in confusion before a smile appeared on his face. God this man was so fucking adorable. “Tell me in Japanese then..”

“Um… Do we have any lube?”

Noiz frowned then, did he have any? He didn’t remember bringing any for obvious reasons. He had no intention of doing anything like this during the three days he’d be spending alone with Aoba so it hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

“I’m not sure... “ Reaching down the side of the bed where his laptop bag stood, he dug around in there, perhaps he had something…. His hand wrapped around a small tube and he pulled it out, his eyes reading over what it was. “All I have is hand cream…” 

“Hand cream?” Aoba raised his own eyebrow before a grin appeared on his face. “Of course you’d have something like that…” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Noiz put on a mock hurt expression as he opened the small tube and let the slick lotion cover his fingers. 

“Nothing…. it’s cute.” 

Ignoring the compliment, Noiz focused on the task at hand once more. Reaching behind Aoba, he let his fingers move against the cleft of Aoba’s ass until he found the tight puckered entrance, his dick seeming to get even harder as he rubbed his fingers against it. “How long has it been?”

Aoba stiffened slightly at the touch but tried to let himself relax as best he could. It didn’t feel unpleasant and he wanted more. “I don’t know…. don’t make me do math right now…” 

“Hm… you’re so cute.” Noiz leaned up to kiss the blue haired man as he pushed one finger slowly inside. Usually he wouldn’t bother and just go straight to two but Aoba was probably not used to the sensations any longer and he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Oh god… Noiz….” Aoba almost fell forward as the finger pushed inside of him. It was such a weird feeling and he had completely forgotten how it felt. He honestly couldn’t remember the last time he had been with someone like that. Obviously it must have been a while if it felt like his first time all over again..

“Does is hurt?” 

Aoba shook his head, his hands firmly planted on Noiz’s belly. He could feel the second finger was ready to enter him and he tried to relax, knowing that it would help. 

It was entirely too hot the way Aoba’s eyebrows furrowed and his face scrunched up cutely at the feeling of Noiz’s fingers. He wanted to see more of those expressions and more importantly, wanted to hear that amazingly sexy voice moan for him. 

He let his second finger slide inside Aoba, the motion a lot easier than the first one and he was soon moving them in and out of the older man, feeling the passage tighten around them occasionally as he reached for Aoba’s cock and wrapped his other hand around it. 

“Hnnnn… yeah… I want to feel you so bad….” Aoba’s hips began to move seemingly on their own accord as Noiz’s fingers were starting to feel really good and the hand stroking his cock was only adding to the intense pleasure. He moaned when he felt the blonde’s thumb stroke over the head and he thrust up into the touch. 

“Fuck… move a bit more toward me….” Noiz pulled his fingers out of Aoba and was about to grab the hand cream once more when the older man got to it first. Noiz watched as Aoba squeezed some into his hand and then that hand was encircling his dick and it was almost enough to make him come. Aoba’s hand was a bit cautious in his movements but it was obviously not his first time touching someone else’s dick. While Noiz wasn’t really sure how to feel about that, he also didn’t want to dwell on it anymore than he had to. 

 

Aoba wasn’t sure what compelled him to take over but obviously Noiz seemed to like it and the blue haired man had to admit that he kind of couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his hand around Noiz’s cock. 

He moved forward like Noiz had told him to and lifted himself up a little to let the tip of that hard length press against his now prepared hole. He knew he’d have to go especially slow because of Noiz’s piercings but he could still feel an excited chill run through his body as he began to take the cock in. 

Noiz’s hands were firmly placed on Aoba’s hips, helping to keep the older man steady as he watched intently as his cock disappeared into that warm tight passage. Once Aoba was fully seated on his hips, the blond let his hands drift up and down Aoba’s stomach and thighs, loving the small whimpering moans he was dragging out of him. “God damn… it has been a while hasn’t it?”

Aoba looked down at the blond and couldn’t help but feel the flush rise to his cheeks again… more so than just a moment ago. He must look so obscene sitting on Noiz’s hips, fully naked, cock up his ass and him fully prepared to take anything Noiz was about to give him. “Just shut up and fuck me…”

“Hn… you want me to fuck you?” Gripping Aoba’s hips once more, the blond let his own hips snap upward, pushing his cock even deeper inside the older man.

“Aaaah!” Reaching forward, Aoba planted his hands firmly on Noiz’s stomach again so he wouldn’t fall forward in losing his balance. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but just that one small thrust felt incredible and he could already feel his hips moving in response. 

They eventually reached a mutual rhythm. Every time Aob would lift himself up, Noiz would prepare to thrust upward into him as the older man came back down, the sound of flesh against flesh loud in the otherwise quiet of the bedroom, the heavy breathing and moans from the two also adding to the atmosphere. 

Noiz kept his hands on Aoba’s hips, not being able to take his eyes off of the other man’s body. Aoba was just so incredibly cute and sexy, his petite body almost feminine in the way he looked and even though Noiz hadn’t known it before meeting Aoba, that body type seemed to turn him on more than anything ever had in his life. Or maybe it was just Aoba…?

Aoba moved a bit clumsily but managed to stay in a pretty good rhythm as he lifted and lowered himself onto Noiz’s cock. The piercings felt a bit strange at first but once he got use to them, they felt absolutely incredible against his inner walls. 

In the position they were in, Noiz was already so deep; every time the blond would thrust upward, Aoba’s prostate would be struck hard, causing a loud moan to be ripped from the small body. 

“Noiz….” He reached behind him to get a bit more leverage as he planted them firmly on the blonde’s slim thighs, giving him the momentum he needed to continue pushing himself. His legs were getting incredibly tired but there was no way he was going to stop. 

Watching Aoba’s body arch backward slightly as he leaned back to reposition his hands was enough to make Noiz feel the telltale signs of his orgasm and it happened so quickly he didn’t have time to even process it as his fingers gripped Aoba’s hips. “Oh god… stop for a minute… you’re going to make me come…”

Aoba immediately stilled his movements, taking the pressure off of Noiz’s legs as he sat up straight once more, just trying to get his breathing under control and was also grateful to have his leg muscles rest a little. 

Even with Aoba stopping his movements, it didn’t do much and Noiz could still feel it approaching and let out an annoyed sound. “Shit… I’m coming…”

His hand moved up to caress Aoba’s flat stomach once more, seeming to be fascinated by that particular area of his body for some reason. “Keep going… it’s fine…” 

The older man immediately began to move again, wanting to feel that hard dick inside him as long as possible. He could feel Noiz’s cock swell slightly as he came inside of him and the slick substance made the motions even easier and he found himself moving a bit faster as he reached forward with one hand to wrap around his own cock, feeling incredibly close himself. 

HIs moans were unrestrained at that point and he found himself just rocking against Noiz’s hips rather than actually lifting himself up, the sensation felt incredible and his own hand on his dick was just enough to drive him over the edge. 

Noiz watched in fascination as cum erupted from Aoba’s length, coating his hand and some of it landing on the silky pale flesh of his stomach. He could feel his dick was still hard inside the older man but it was slowly starting to soften as he came down from his orgasm. But the way the blue haired man was rocking against him… he wasn’t sure if he was up for a second round so soon though.

“Haaaah…. aaaahhh… shit…. oh my god….” Aoba practically collapsed on top of the younger teen and he could feel Noiz’s arms immediately wrap around him and lips press to his cheek. He turned his head slightly so that he could properly kiss the other as he slowly pushed his tongue into Noiz’s mouth, the two languidly moving against one another as they both recovered from their intense experience. 

Noiz let his fingers glide through Aoba’s hair gently, focusing more on the ends of the hair rather than the top like he usually did. He wasn’t sure why but he was just so fascinated with how long Aoba’s hair actually was. It only came down to just past his shoulder blades but it just looked so incredibly good… He vaguely wondered how it would look even longer. 

“Hey… we should probably shower.”

Aoba’s voice pulled Noiz out of his thoughts and he looked at the blue haired man with a bit of a confused look on his face. He had been so focused on Aoba’s hair that he really hadn’t been paying attention. “Shower?” 

Aoba smiled and rolled off of the blond, his body immediately clinging to Noiz’s side. “Yeah… I’m sweaty and feel gross… I’m sure you don’t feel any better since you were the one on the bottom…” 

Noiz just groaned and rolled onto his side so he was facing Aoba. “Too tired…”

The blue haired man made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat but didn’t take any steps to move himself. “You’re going to feel so gross tomorrow…”

“So will you….” Noiz pointed out with a smirk. “Just let me recover for a second.. you worked me the fuck over…” 

“Hey, you loved every second of it… Plus, I have every intention to take a shower tonight.” 

“Really? Then why aren’t you getting up?” 

“‘Cause you worked me over too… my legs for one are going to be incredibly sore tomorrow.” Aoba rolled onto his back, preparing himself to sit up and actually get his ass into the bathroom. 

“Just your legs?” Noiz raised an eyebrow as he sat up slowly, leaning over the older man before kissing the side of his head. 

“Shut up… just get in the bathroom already.” Aoba huffed as he got out of the bed and made his way on shaky legs toward the door that led to the bathroom.

Noiz just smirked and stood as well, following the adorable blue haired man. Who knew such a shitty day could turn itself around so easily?


	9. Homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work... that is my only excuse! 
> 
> I'm SO sorry if you guys thought I was abandoning this story! I had so many deadlines back to back I just didn't have any time to write.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is sticking with me! I want to promise quicker updates but we'll see how busy I get... 
> 
> Anyway, for future reference if I don't post for a couple weeks, just calk it up to me being buried in work. 
> 
> Not beta read.

It was a bit strange to sleep in the same bed with someone else. But at the same time, Aoba found himself feeling so incredibly warm and comfortable being held by Noiz’s strong arms. 

He shifted slightly against the younger blond, feeling those arms tighten around him slightly and he looked up to see Noiz still fast asleep. It was a weird contrast to see, the teen’s face looking so relaxed and he actually looked his age. 

He was brought out of his scrutiny of how cute Noiz looked while sleeping when his phone began to ring. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and reached over to the nightstand to pick it up and look at who it was. 

Seeing the name of his brother flashing across the screen, Aoba’s stomach clenched slightly as he immediately answered, staying as quiet as he could so he wouldn’t wake the teen next to him. “Sei?” 

“Aoba… I didn’t wake you up did I?” Sei’s soft, sweet voice could be heard clearly over the line. Even though Aoba was all the way in Europe, his grandmother was generous enough to pay for a phone plan that would allow him to have unlimited calling to anywhere in the world. He was extremely grateful for that; it made talking to his family so much easier. 

The blue haired man managed to get away from Noiz’s captive arms and moved quietly into the living room area and sat on the couch, the lights of the city the only thing illuminating the inside of the room. “Don’t worry about that, I told you that you could call whenever you wanted…. Are you alright?”

“... I’m fine… I just miss you.” 

Aoba knew right away that it wasn’t the complete truth. Sei never wanted his twin to worry about him, even if Aoba always did. 

“Come on, you know you can tell me anything.” Aoba pulled his legs up and under him, getting a bit more comfortable on the couch. He wasn’t too worried that Noiz might wake up to find him not there. It wasn’t as if he had really gone anywhere. 

Another pause greeted him before his brother finally spoke again. “Did Koujaku tell you already?” 

“He told me a couple days ago. I’m sorry I haven’t called you but… No, there’s no excuse, I should have called you-”

“Aoba, stop it. I know you’re probably busy with school and work. I told you, I’m alright.” 

That just made the blue haired man feel even worse. He felt like he had completely abandoned his brother; the one person that he cared about the most in the entire universe. “... Koujaku told me your meds aren’t working anymore?”

“They don’t really know what’s going on. They think that my body is getting accustomed to them. I guess that makes sense but I just… I don’t want to have to deal with a whole new set of side effects. Granny said that this new stuff is pretty powerful.” 

Aoba felt his chest clench at how scared his brother sounded over the phone. He didn’t blame him; even though he couldn’t imagine being in his sibling’s situation, he still saw it second hand as they were growing up. If Sei wasn’t sick, he was still having to deal with side effects of medication. His Grandmother was trying her best to limit them as much as possible but there was only so much she could do without actually having access to a lab anymore. 

“You know if you ever need me I can be there the next day… I don’t care how much it costs.” 

“Seriously, Aoba, I’m not dying or anything. Don’t be so dramatic.” There was amusement to Sei’s voice and it did wonders to lift Aoba’s spirits; even if it was just a little bit.

“Sorry. I just miss you a lot. I can’t believe I haven’t seen you in almost a year.” 

“I miss you too; everyone here does. Koujaku won't shut up about it.”

Aoba chuckled in amusement as he let himself relax a bit more. It was always tense at first when he spoke to his brother. He knew it was useless to worry so much but he couldn’t help it. His brother meant so much to him. And being so far away only made that feeling worse.

There was a comfortable silence for a few seconds before Sei spoke once again. “So… Koujaku mentioned something about you seeing someone? He seemed pretty upset about it.” 

“Oh… yeah. I have been seeing someone. I met him at the coffee shop where I work. Well, kind of. He just kept showing up and flirting with me.” 

“Sounds kind of creepy.” 

“That’s what everyone else said.” Aoba turned as he heard a sound from the bedroom doorway and couldn’t help but smile as he saw Noiz standing just inside the bedroom, looking half asleep still and incredibly adorable. “But he’s really sweet and cares about me. Koujaku’s just being overprotective as usual.” 

Noiz smirked and headed toward the back of the couch. He leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Aoba’s head before making his way to the small fridge that was hidden under the TV to grab himself a bottle of water. 

“Sounds like someone else I know…” 

Aoba could clearly hear the teasing smirk in Sei’s voice and he pouted as he slumped further against the couch. “Brat… no presents for you when I come home to visit.” 

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” 

Aoba just shook his head and idly watched out of the corner of his eye as Noiz moved around the living room, heading back toward the bedroom. “Maybe if you’re nicer to your poor brother, I might change my mind.” 

“We’ll see… Just remember that you love me and then you’ll change your mind.”

“You got me… I’m weak. But hey, I’ll try and call more okay? Sorry I haven’t been doing that.” 

“It’s fine, just remember to sleep. I know how you are when you think you have to do everything by yourself. Speaking of which, you should go to sleep and stop keeping yourself up for me.”

“I’ll call you next week okay? I promise.” Aoba stood up, heading toward the bedroom once more, feeling exhausted all over again as the excitement of hearing from his brother began to be overtaken by how late it was. 

“I know you will. Bring your boyfriend when you come visit.” 

“We’ll see about that.” Aoba chuckled as he climbed back into bed, his body immediately being wrapped up in Noiz’s arms once more. “Goodnight Sei, love you.” 

“Love you too, Aoba.” 

The blue haired man hung up and placed his phone back on the side table before turning around to face the owner of those comforting arms. He could see the green of Noiz’s eyes even in the dim light of the room and he couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

The blond just shrugged and shifted a little, pulling the comforter further over the two of them. “It’s fine, I figured it was important.” 

“It was my brother… He’s just having a hard time with some things…” Aoba hadn’t mentioned Sei much to Noiz. Actually, he hadn’t really said anything about his brother. Of course the blonde knew he had a brother but he had never divulged anything more than that. It was mainly due to the fact that he didn’t want Noiz to feel sorry for his twin; or him for that matter. Although deep down Aoba knew that Noiz wasn’t like that, it was still just a reflex to leave details of Sei’s illness out of most conversation. 

Noiz could see the worry in Aoba’s eyes as well as hear it in his voice. It wasn’t hard to read the older man whatsoever. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…”

“But I kind of do… And at the same time I don’t want to. I guess I just don’t want any pity.” 

“Hey, you know me better than that.” Noiz lifted Aoba’s face upward a bit, making eye contact with the other. “Plus, I have things that I haven’t told you… don’t feel obligated that you have to tell me everything.” 

Aoba just nodded feeling that tightness in his chest again. To avoid embarrassing himself, he moved forward, burying his face in Noiz’s chest, his arms tightening around the younger teen’s waist. 

Noiz didn’t say anything else, returning the embrace and rubbing small circles against Aoba’s back. He knew Aoba would tell him when he felt comfortable enough. They had just started dating and even if they knew each other pretty well already, personal issues were still extremely hard to talk about, and would remain that way for some time most likely. 

The added comfort of Noiz’s actions didn’t help Aoba at all and he could already feel the tears threatening to escape as he tightened his hold around the blonde’s slim waist. He figured Noiz could probably tell he was crying but he really didn’t care. He was just grateful that someone was there with him instead of him having to go through it alone. “I just miss him so much…”

Noiz looked down at the top of Aoba’s head, not expecting the older man to say anything more. He could hear the strain in the other’s voice and knew he was trying to hold back his emotions and it surprised him how much it was actually effecting himself as well. “You should go see him then…” 

Aoba laughed quietly, no amusement to it whatsoever before he lifted his head to meet those intense green eyes he had been steadily growing to love seeing. “How? I have school and work… plus I can’t afford to go now…”

Noiz hesitated; he knew what the reaction would be if he offered to pay for Aoba to go home to Japan for a visit. In Aoba’s mind, it would probably be categorized under the ‘just because’ type of gift that he clearly did not want from the blonde. 

The hesitation was only slight though; seeing how much the distance from his family was affecting the older man really made Noiz certain that he had to do this for him… It wouldn’t be a ‘just because’ gift, it would be... a necessity.

“You have a break coming up don’t you?” 

“Huh? Yeah…” Aoba’s tone already sounded skeptical as his gaze went from sad to hardened determination. “No… you’re not doing this, Noiz… a flight to Japan isn’t cheap.” 

“I know… I’m pretty familiar with how much things cost. I am in charge of a multimillion dollar business after all.” The blonde smirked when he received a playful swat to his shoulder for his snarky response before he continued. “Look, I haven’t given you anything lately… besides bringing you here, but technically, I’m not even paying for the time we’re spending here. Just… please let me do this. I don’t want to see you sad…” 

Aoba’s eyes softened immediately after hearing that last sentence and he felt his emotions well up all over again. “Damn it Noiz… why are you so good to me?”

The blond merely shrugged as he smirked; Aoba really was too cute for his own good. “Just because…”

“Dick…” Despite the insult, Aoba leaned forward to press a small kiss to the younger teen’s lips, Noiz quickly deepening the kiss which made the blue haired man’s heart speed up slightly. 

“So…” Noiz continued after he pulled back from the kiss, his expression all seriousness as he lifted a hand to stroke gently against Aoba’s soft cheek. “Are you going to let me come with you?” 

“Come with me? Um... I guess, but why?” Aoba felt himself relax even further as he felt that soft touch to his face. It felt so good to be in bed with Noiz, he could see himself definitely liking it on a more permanent basis. 

“Well… don’t you want to introduce me to your family?”

“Introduce you…? Noiz… we’ve only been dating for a week…”

Noiz chuckled and leaned forward to kiss Aoba’s forehead. “I’m just kidding. Although I am going to miss you.”

Aoba couldn’t help but feel his face heat up at those words and decided to save himself the embarrassment by hiding it against the blonde’s chest once more. “Stop being such a sap and let me sleep…”

Noiz continued to chuckle in amusement as he shifted to get a bit more comfortable as well. It was pretty late and he had to get up early for the one work related thing he had to do while in London. 

“Fine… but you’re the one that gets to sleep in later.” 

“I’ll keep the bed warm for when you come back then…” Aoba’s voice was muffled in the blonde’s chest as he refused to look up. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Noiz leaned down and kissed the top of Aoba’s head before pulling the blankets up a bit further once more. “Now go to sleep.” 

“Halfway there…” 

“Good.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter name creativity is GONE lol
> 
> But here's some cute smut for you and also some plot thickening emo Noiz XD (note: emotional lol)
> 
> More plotty stuff will be happening now, just had to kind of build up to this and some other stuff that will be in the next chapter most likely. 
> 
> Thanks you for all the kudos and comments! I'm so happy you are all enjoying this story :D
> 
> Not beta read

The annoying buzzing of Noiz’s alarm was what Aoba was aware of next time he was conscious. He had been soundly asleep and had no desire to wake up whatsoever. He knew he didn’t have to but he figured it would only be fair to the blonde if he too had to get up as early. 

Although he hadn’t anticipated how badly his head would be hurting. He had never actually been drunk before and even though he knew about hangovers, he had never experienced them firsthand and vaguely wondered why anyone would want to drink so much that they would end up feeling like a heap of death the next morning. 

Noiz was already turning over in bed to grab his phone and turn off the irritating sound before rolling right back over to wrap his arms around Aoba once more, nuzzling his face into the back of the older man’s neck. 

“Noiz… don’t you have to get up?” Aoba’s voice was a mere whisper as he snuggled back against the warm body despite his words. He was just entirely too comfortable to encourage anymore than that. 

“Yeah…” The blonde offered no more explanation than that, his lips trailing along the back of the other man’s neck with soft tiny kisses as his hand trailed along the smooth flat surface of Aoba’s stomach. 

“Then what are you doing trying to feel me up?” Aoba chuckled lightly as he tried to disentangle himself from Noiz’s lanky limbs but the younger teen wasn’t going to give up that easily. Eventually, Aoba just ended up turned the other way, facing the other as their eyes met in the bright morning light that filtered in through the large windows. 

“Maybe I need some motivation to get out of bed?” Noiz’s hands were now on Aoba’s lower back, his fingertips caressing the soft skin before moving further down and over the curve of the older man’s ass. 

It was sort of amazing how quickly Aoba’s headache disappeared when those hands were on him and he felt his body immediately heat up at the touch as they moved over his bottom, his fingers gripping the teen’s bicep as he buried his face in the blonde’s chest. 

“Noiz…” The blonde’s name came out of his mouth like a whine but he honestly didn’t care. Noiz was doing an excellent job at convincing him that what he wanted was a very, very good idea. 

Pulling the blankets back off of the two of them, Noiz pushed gently at Aoba’s shoulder so the older man was laying on his back, his upper body the only part of him exposed. He made quick work of the other’s pants, smirking at the half hard cock that was now visible. “You know, you protest a lot for someone who obviously wants it.” 

Aoba glared as he felt his embarrassment rise, knowing he was probably bushing. “If this makes you late-”

The blue haired man had no time to finish his sentence as a cute little moan escaped him, which only made him flush in even more embarrassment. In the time he had been overthinking, Noiz had already been making his way down Aoba’s body, his mouth hovering over the older man’s hard length as he let his tongue run along the oversensitive head. 

Noiz looked up the length of Aoba body and smirked at the incredibly embarrassed look that seemed almost horrified and he couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Damn, you were definitely not this squeamish last night… is this how you always react to sex when you’re not drunk?” 

“Shut up! It’s just… different now.” Aoba looked away, feeling like he couldn’t meet Noiz’s eyes. It wasn’t that he didn’t want it; of course he did, he wasn’t stupid. But he remembered the night before clearly and he knew he probably had given the wrong impression of how he usually was, considering the fact he had downed three glasses of wine in the course of an hour. “I don’t want you to think I’m… you know, a slut or something.” 

Noiz raised an eyebrow at that. He honestly really didn’t want to have a discussion about Aoba’s insecurities when he had his face down between said man’s legs. “Don’t worry so much, just enjoy this…” 

Aoba was tempted to protest, thinking that it was probably important to talk about something like that rather than just shove it to the side. But then again, Noiz did have a good point as well. They could always talk about it anytime… Plus, the blond was looking entirely too sexy smirking up at him like that and it only served to make him even harder at the sight. 

He let a hand move down his own body, caressing his skin before he reached the younger man, sliding his fingers into that soft blond hair, encouraging the other to continue. 

Taking Aoba’s cue to keep going, Noiz moved his mouth over the head of the other’s dick once more, sucking it into the wet warmth, letting the metal ball in his tongue slide against the already leaking slit at the very tip. He noted that Aoba tasted a bit sweet and it was a taste he knew he would get addicted to very quickly. 

“Mmmmnhh… oh god…” Aoba’s hips lifted slightly as his fingers gripped the blond locks he held firmly in his grasp, It was obvious Noiz knew what he was doing and the blue haired man felt like he was already about to come. 

He kept his eyes focused solely on the blond in between his legs, watching that mouth sink further down onto his cock, the sensations that went with the visual only heightening his arousal but he didn’t want to close his eyes no matter how much his body wanted him to. He wanted to see everything. 

Pulling his mouth off of Aoba’s length, Noiz looked up at the other, his green eyes meeting amber as he smirked once more, licking up the underside of the hard cock from base to tip. “Feel good?” 

“Mhm…” Aoba’s legs spread a bit more as he watched that tongue move over his flesh. His body was already starting to shake slightly as Noiz moved from his cock to his balls, sucking one into his mouth as he moved his hands along the blue haired man’s inner thighs. 

“Touch yourself…” Noiz’s voice sounded strained even to his own ears as he continued to suck at Aoba’s flesh, his mouth occasionally drifting over to lick and kiss at the pale thighs, making the older man’s muscles twitch. 

It was hard to think at that point and Aoba had almost missed what Noiz was asking him to do but his body seemed to know exactly what he should be doing as his hand moved to his straining dick, letting his finger caress softly at first along the hard length, moaning breathily as his hand began to move over the saliva slicked skin, thumb occasionally rubbing over the tip and down just under the head where he was the most sensitive. 

“Shit…” 

Aoba opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and looked down the length of his body to watch as Noiz’s full attention was on the movement of his hand. “Noiz… I want your mouth again…”

The blonde smirked and lifted himself up just a bit so he could place a kiss against Aoba’s stomach before moving further up until he reached the older man’s lips. Pressing his mouth against Aoba’s, his tongue slid inside easily to caress the inside of the warm cavern and along the blue haired man’s own tongue. 

Aoba moaned as his grip tightened around his cock, Noiz was an amazing kisser and he vaguely wondered if the blond could make him come just from that act alone… 

Pulling back from the kiss, Noiz nipped lightly at Aoba’s bottom lip before quickly removing his own boxers, his hand pushing the older man’s own away from his hard length before letting his body settle on top of Aoba’s, their erections moving against each other as Noiz’s hips began to rock back and forth.

“Noiz… god that feels good…” Aoba’s arms moved around the blonde’s neck, his own hips moving against the younger teen’s body. The feeling of each piece of metal embedded into the blonde’s dick felt incredible rubbing against his own length. He wasn’t sure which it was but a particular piercing was rubbing right at the sensitive spot just under the head, making his hips twitch each time he felt it slide against him.

All Noiz could do was breathe harshly as he buried his face in Aoba’s neck, his lips making contact with his skin and occasionally biting down gently along the soft flesh. He was so close and knew the older man below him was probably just as close judging from the volume of his moans. God Aoba sounded so fucking sexy… “You think you can come like this?” 

Aoba nodded, his brain no longer able to form words as he continued to move against Noiz. He lifted his legs to wrap around the slim waist of the teen above him as his grip tightened around him, body tensing as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching. 

Only a few more seconds passed of the two moving against each other, their movements speeding up as both quickly approached release. Aoba sought out Noiz’s mouth, smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss, tongues and teeth coming into play as the blue haired man’s body tensed up significantly, a loud moan escaping him but was muffled by the blonde’s mouth as he reached his end. His come coated both of their stomachs, making their movements all the more fluid. 

“Shit… Aoba…” The way the blue haired man was clinging to Noiz was entirely too much for the blond and he felt his own orgasm hit as soon as the warmth of Aoba’s cum could be felt against his own length. 

They took a few moments to catch their breath, Aoba’s limbs finally relaxing as his body came down from his release. HIs hands moving against Noiz’s back as the younger teen’s breathing slowed to a normal pace once more. 

“Noiz… you should probably get ready…” Aoba’s voice was quiet but in the stillness of the room sounded incredibly loud in his own ears. 

“You’re going to make move now?” Noiz shifted just a bit as he rested his head against the older man’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around Aoba’s waist. He really had no intention to move for at least another five minutes. Actually, if he didn’t have to move from the bed at all that day and just spend it there with Aoba… that would have definitely been so much more preferable. 

“It’s probably a good idea… Unless you want to be late for your meeting.”

“Fuck my meeting.”

“Would it make you get up faster if I ordered breakfast?” Aoba smirked as Noiz lifted his head and looked at him, their eyes meeting before a smirk spread across the blonde’s face. 

“Exploiting my weakness for food? So cruel…” Pressing one final kiss to Aoba’s lips, the younger teen rolled off of the other and slowly stood, heading for the bathroom and the shower. 

Aoba sat up as well, turning to face the blond as he watched him retreat into the adjacent room. “Hey… you didn’t tell me what you wanted…”

“You know what I like.” was all Aoba got in reply before the bathroom door closed, the sound of the shower running from said closed door was heard a moment later. 

Aoba just shook his head and picked up the phone that was situated on the side table next to the bed, picking up the room service menu as well. He really hoped someone at the front desk spoke German… His English was more or less nonexistent and he hadn’t even considered that when he had offered to order breakfast… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A couple hours later found Noiz entering the hotel suite, immediately throwing his jacket off and laying it over the back of the couch. 

He made his way to the bedroom where he had left Aoba earlier that morning, the blue haired man having fallen back asleep before he had left for his meeting. 

Approaching the bed, the blonde sat down and just took a moment to watch the older man. It was amazing how far they had come in their relationship in such a short amount of time. He wasn’t sure why he felt so strongly for the other but it was something he had never felt for anyone else before. 

Reaching out a hand, he carefully let the backs of his fingers trail against the soft skin of Aoba’s cheek before leaning down to kiss where those fingers had just been. He knew what his feelings were; they were obvious to him. He loved Aoba. 

The thing he wasn’t sure of was if he should say it… 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the blankets and sheets shift, Aoba having woken up and was sleepily blinking up at him. 

“Hey… when’d you get back?” Aoba had felt the kiss to his cheek and it was just such a warm and comforting touch. He had to admit, it was really nice to wake up to that touch and seeing Noiz looking at him like that… He wondered what the blond had been thinking about. 

“Just now… you look so cute when you’re sleeping.” 

“Don’t be weird…” Aoba looked away, a blush already starting to stain his cheeks as he sat himself up. “Did everything go okay?” 

The blond just nodded, his eyes still fixated on the other man in front of him. Why was that feeling so overwhelming just then? It was almost too difficult to even speak. 

“Noiz…? What’s wrong?” Aoba leaned forward, pressing a hand against the younger teen’s cheek, not sure what it would accomplish but he felt like doing it for some reason. 

Feeling the build up of emotion slowly becoming too much, Noiz merely moved forward and wrapped his arms around the blue haired man, burying his face in Aoba’s neck. He really liked doing that for some reason. It was just so comforting. 

“Noiz…?” The other’s name came out as a whisper as Aoba tried to comprehend exactly what was going on. He could feel a slight tremble to the other’s body as the blond held him and there was nothing else to do but wrap his own arms around him, one hand burying itself into strawberry blond locks. 

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but in reality was probably just a couple minutes. Noiz just trying to regain some semblance of control over himself. He couldn’t do it; it was just too much for him. Just being there with Aoba and knowing what they could be was just… it was just too much. 

Lifting his head, he pressed his lips against Aoba’s, feeling the other immediately return the kiss and it only served to make his heart clench even tighter in his chest as he pulled back and looked into those beautiful amber eyes. 

“I love you…”


	11. All in one breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING!!! 
> 
> I went in a totally different direction than I was planning on with Aoba's reaction and I have to say I really like what I did here. Hope you all do too!
> 
> Not beta read.

Nothing was said for a long time. Aoba wasn’t even sure he had heard Noiz correctly but was afraid to ask him to repeat himself. He knew what he had said though and it was all he could do not to just bolt from the hotel room right then and there. 

Everything with Noiz up until that point had been happening so fast; the feelings they had for each other escalated so intensely that it made the blue haired man feel almost disoriented at times. He had never had anyone feel so strongly about him as Noiz did. 

The blond wasn’t sure what he was even doing. He hadn’t meant to blurt that out and he felt a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach as the silence dragged on. He pulled back from Aoba but didn’t do anything else, afraid that anything more than that would scare him away completely. 

Finally, Noiz sighed and looked away, trying his hardest not to look disappointed. “You don’t have to say anything, it’s just how I feel.”

“No… I just…” Aoba looked away as well and shifted a bit uncomfortably. He really wanted to put a shirt on but he didn’t want to move. “Noiz-”

“Can you at least tell me how you feel about me?” The words were blurted out before the blond could catch them and he inwardly cursed himself for being so forward at a time like this. He knew how skittish Aoba could be in awkward situations and… god he was so stupid.

Aoba shifted again, reaching down for his shirt that had been dropped to the floor the night before in their passion and slid it on over his head. He sighed as well and stood from the bed, moving toward the windows that overlooked the spectacular city they were currently in. 

“I don’t know…” The older man’s words were whispered seemingly to himself but he knew that Noiz heard him. It was hard for him to say but it was the truth. Hearing those words from Noiz scared him more than he thought they would, but he knew that the younger teen was telling the truth. Noiz never sugarcoated anything and he always wore his heart on his sleeve; even if he was ready to defend himself if something were to attack that heart.

The blond sat there for a moment, the intensely elated feeling he had had upon entering the hotel had all but vanished and it was as if a weight was now pressing down firmly against his shoulders, preventing him from even moving. He knew it wasn’t a full rejection but it sure as hell felt like one. 

Aoba could feel the heaviness in the air and quickly turned to look at Noiz and immediately wished he hadn’t. God, had he really upset the kid that much? “Shit… Noiz…”

“It’s fine. I shouldn’t have said it.” The blond finally stood and moved over to the smaller man, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his lips gently before planting a smile on his face. “Forget about it okay? Let’s go do something.” 

Aoba was about to protest; feeling that it should probably be discussed but it was obvious now, and a running theme, that Noiz liked to evade his problems with distractions of more pleasant things. While that was okay to an extent; Noiz never actually planned to come back to the issues he was trying to avoid in the first place. 

“I don’t want to let this just sit Noiz. I feel like I really hurt you but-”

“Stop. I said it’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you into anything. If you don’t feel that way about me, I’m not going to waste my time worrying about it.” 

“Noiz, stop saying things like that!” Aoba glared as he pushed himself away from the blonde’s embrace an put a bit of distance between them. “Did you ever maybe think that I just need time? Just because I can’t tell you that I love you doesn’t mean I’m incapable of doing so. Noiz.. you have to give me more credit than that… I thought you would give me more credit than that.” It was Aoba’s turn to look hurt as he looked away from the younger teen again. Yet again, everything seemed to be coming out of the woodwork as soon as they spend more than a few hours together. Aoba wasn’t sure exactly what that meant but in a way, he was glad it was all coming out then rather than if they had rushed into moving in together. 

The blond again felt that heavy weight in his stomach at hearing Aoba’s words. And he realized how selfish he was being. Not that it was any surprise to him. He usually didn’t care if he was being selfish; most people took advantage of him anyway, so why not return the favor? But not with Aoba, never with him. He felt instantly guilty and wanted so badly to hold the blue haired man and tell him how sorry he was but he knew it wasn’t the time. 

“We should go…”

Noiz looked up at the words that Aoba spoke. They were quiet and full of some kind of emotion that he couldn’t recognize. He had never heard that tone from Aoba before and it scared him a little. “Where?” 

Aoba hesitated for just a moment before he made eye contact with the blond again. “We should go home… If we’re just going to do this the whole time, I’d rather not have my experience here be just arguing with you and hurting each other’s feelings.”

Noiz wasn’t sure what to say to that. On one hand he hated that Aoba was giving up that easily, but on the other hand, he wanted to give Aoba whatever he wanted… Then again, he wanted more than anything for them to be okay. 

“If you really think that’s best, then I’ll pay for you to go home. I need to at least stay for the rest of the trip.” He paused as he took a step forward but thought better of it and stopped. “I know I move too fast with you…. But I just can’t help it. Everytime I see you it’s like something is squeezing the air out of my lungs and I can’t even breathe. You’re fucking suffocating and I can’t get enough of it.

I’ve never been in love before; but fuck, it really hurts.” Noiz laughed a bit ironically as he turned to head for the bed once more, sitting down on it and looking at the older man in front of him. “It’s funny… It’s the only pain I’ve felt in a really long time. You’re the only one in years who’s been able to get so far past my defenses… Actually, you’re the only one who’s been able to do it since I built them.” 

Aoba just stood there and listened, not wanting to interrupt as Noiz practically poured out his soul to him. It was things like that that scared the older man but it wasn’t really in a bad way. He knew his feelings for Noiz were pretty strong as well. Maybe not at the same intensity as the blond felt for him but it was definitely there. He just needed to be able to make sure that what he was feeling wasn’t just superficial. Lust and love were two entirely different things. 

Noiz waited a moment, just in case Aoba had something to say. He was a little disappointed when there was nothing from him, but he continued on with what he had been saying. “Look, I’m sorry. When I get back in a couple days, I promise I’ll slow down okay? I really do love you Aoba, but I don’t want to lose you because of it.” 

Aoba just nodded, feeling like absolute shit about the situation but knew it was probably the best decision for the both of them. “Thank you, Noiz. I don’t want to lose you either.” 

The blonde put on the best smile he could under the circumstances and stood once more, placing a kiss to Aoba’s cheek before moving to the other room to book a train home for the older man. 

It was only when he was out of Aoba’s line of sight that he let his smile drop as he slumped into the couch cushions. Even though Aoba had said that he didn’t want to lose him either, it still felt like he had… 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba stepped off the train in Berlin and it was all he could do not to let the tears start. He regretted his decision to leave immediately after the train had taken off but there was no way he was going to call Noiz and tell him that. Maybe it wasn’t that he regretted it… perhaps it was just a matter of that he already missed the blond. 

He made his way inside the station and pulled out his cell phone to call a cab before texting Noiz letting him know he had arrived home safely. 

His cab arrived shortly after he sent the last text to Noiz and he sat quietly in the warm car as he was driven home. He knew he had hurt Noiz by asking to go home but it was not going to benefit either of them if he stayed. It was too soon for them to be doing things like that and it was proven by what had happened. 

While Aoba knew he did what he thought was best, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly guilty with how he went about it. Noiz looked so crushed and he knew he had hurt him badly but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t tell Noiz he loved him, that would be a lie and would give the blond a false impression of how close they were. 

Aoba knew it would be hard to explain to the younger teen when they actually were able to sit down and talk about it… if Noiz let them talk about it. But the older man had a couple days to sort out his thoughts and figure out exactly where he and Noiz stood with each other. 

A few minutes later, the cab was pulling up in front of Aoba’s apartment and the blue haired man paid the driver before getting out and taking his suitcase from the trunk. He made his way up to his door and entered the apartment, a very excited Ren greeting him. 

He carried the enthusiastic puppy into the living room and pulled out his phone to text his dog sitter, letting her know that he had come home early and he wouldn’t need her services for the rest of the cancelled trip. 

“Hey… bet you had a better time than I did.” Aoba scratched behind Ren’s ears, letting the tiny dog lounge in his lap as he kep his head under Aoba’s hand at all times for more scratches. 

After another minute of unrelenting silence, Aoba felt his emotions finally catching up with him and his throat tightened dangerously as he felt the telltale signs of wetness against his cheeks. He hated that he cried so easily and he was surprised it hadn’t happened with Noiz already. The blond was definitely a sap and coupled with an overemotional Barista… he was genuinely baffled at how he had managed to keep his emotions in check so far. 

Wiping at his eyes, Aoba pulled out his phone and scrolled down to a familiar name and pressed ‘call’ hoping the older man wasn’t working. 

“Aoba?”

“Hey, Mizuki…” Aoba tried his best to sound happy, tried to keep the emotion out of his voice but Mizuki was one of his best friends and could probably tell something was up just by his greeting. 

“What’s wrong? You sound like you’ve been crying.” 

...And there it was. 

“No… I’m fine… I think.” 

“Is this about that guy?”

“Koujaku told you huh?” 

Aoba heard Mizuki laugh on the other end of the line and couldn’t help but smile. Just imagining the redhead’s smiling face was enough to make him feel a little better. 

“You know how he is… So what did he do to you? Do I need to come over there and kick some ass?” 

Aoba laughed lightly, wiping more tears from his face. “No… I was the one that fucked up I think.” 

“Aoba, stop tiptoeing around it and just tell me.” The younger man could hear the concern in Mizuki’s voice and it made him want to spill his guts to the man even more. 

“I went on this trip with him… It was supposed to be a business trip for his company but he kind of rigged it to where the majority of it was for us to spend together… Long story short, he told me he loved me.” Aoba didn’t want to explain too much, fearing his emotions would get the better of him again. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t return the sentiment?” 

“I couldn’t Mizuki… We’ve been dating for a month. I don’t know what I feel for him. I definitely like him but… I don’t even know.” 

“Let me guess… you ran away?” 

Aoba pouted and shifted on the couch, making Ren look up in what seemed like annoyance at being moved. “Why do you have to say it like that? We were just going to hate each other by the end of the three days and I didn’t want that. We obviously weren’t ready for it.” 

“Look Aoba. I know you think you did what was best, and I don’t know the whole story but… sounds like you weren’t ready, not him.” 

Aoba felt his stomach clench as he remembered his conversation with Koujaku before he left with Noiz. He had told his best friend he wasn’t ready… He had even told Noiz the day they had arrived that he wasn’t ready… Why did he never listen to himself? “God I’m such an idiot… I really hurt him, Mizuki... “ 

“Just talk to him Aoba-”

“He doesn’t talk about things. He just avoids them and tries to distract himself. I tried talking to him.” 

“Then try harder… If he’s worth you getting this upset over, don’t you think you should give him that much?” 

The blue haired man sniffed and moved so he was laying on his back on the couch cushions, Ren moving to lay on his chest. “I know… But he feels so strongly about this, you should have heard him. He’s like, intensely in love with me.” 

“Like, in a creepy way?” 

“No… definitely not in a creepy way. It’s just a bit overwhelming. I can tell he would do anything for me… fuck, he already has done a lot for me.” 

“Okay, so I think you should be talking to him about this then. Call me when you’re not so pathetically stupid okay?” That smile could be heard in the tattoo artist’s voice again and it made Aoba smile once more. 

“You’re a shit… I’ll call you again soon. Tell Sei I love him next time you see him.” 

“You know I will. Good luck.” 

“Yeah… thanks.” Aoba hung up and put his phone on the coffee table, heaving a deep sigh and looking up at the ceiling. He wondered if he should call Noiz right then and talk to him. The situation was really eating at him and he wasn’t sure he could wait until the blond got back. 

Growling in frustration, the blue haired man sat up carefully, mindful of Ren as he picked up his phone again. There was only a moment of hesitation before he called the blond, his stomach clenching tighter with every ring. 

“Sorry, I’m not available at the moment, if you’d like to reach me quickly, please text or email me.”

Aoba felt his stomach drop after the beep had sounded to leave his message but he figured there was no point in hanging up. 

“Hey… it’s me. I know you said you’d see me when you got back but… I just really need to talk to you. Call me when you get this. Bye.” 

He sighed as he hung up, placing his phone back on the coffee table. He knew he was overreacting by letting the fact that Noiz didn’t pick up affect him so strongly. But it did, and he wasn’t quite sure why. 

As hard as he tried… this time the tears wouldn’t stop.


	12. I'm scared I'll get scared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the feels train!!!
> 
> Giving you guys some warning. Good feels though!!! 
> 
> I think I take a bit too much perverse pleasure in doing these things to my babies... But it's just so much fun DX
> 
> Thank you everyone for all your kudos and comments! Please keep them coming I love hearing your feedback!

It had been a full day and still nothing from Noiz. Not even a text message. 

Aoba was starting to seriously doubt himself and came up with several horrible scenarios as to why he hadn’t heard anything. 

The first was obviously that Noiz had been in some kind of accident and was hurt or something equally as awful. Aoba found himself trying to get that thought out of his head quickly but it was difficult when it was a definite possibility. 

The other scenario was less frightening, but not by much.. maybe him leaving was the final straw for the younger teen and he no longer wanted to be with him. Aoba knew he was overly cautious and tended to overreact or jump to conclusions about a lot of things and maybe that was driving Noiz away. 

Thinking that it was most likely the latter scenario was enough to make Aoba almost tear up every time he would call or text Noiz and would receive nothing in return. 

He had taken time off of work for the trip so he had a couple days to himself and at the moment he really wished he was working. At least he’d have something to do to keep his mind off of everything. He so badly wanted to apologize to Noiz for leaving him like that. He knew it was a mistake and he could only imagine how hurt the blond must be feeling, even if he hadn’t shown it. 

It was around five in the evening when he received a text and he practically pounced on his phone to see it. His entire body began to shake when he saw it was from Noiz and he almost wanted to call him immediately. But he had no idea what the message even said and almost dreaded reading it. 

With shaking hands, the blue haired man opened the message. 

_Are you home?  
Noiz- 5:02 pm_

That was it? Why was Noiz asking him that? Aoba immediately responded, his thumbs punching the touchpad frantically. 

_I don’t hear from you for an entire day and that’s what you ask me?  
Aoba- 5:02 pm _

The reply popped up almost immediately. 

_I went to go do a few things. forgot my phone in the hotel.  
Noiz- 5:02 pm _

Aoba felt his stomach drop. He felt even more like an idiot than before. He hadn’t even considered that as a possibility.

_So you’re not mad at me for leaving?  
Aoba- 5:03 pm _

_Not mad, no  
Noiz- 5:03 pm _

Aoba raised an eyebrow. 

_But… you’re something?  
Aoba- 5:03 pm _

_I don’t know what I am right now but you didn’t answer my question.  
Noiz- 5:03 pm _

Huh, he asked a question? Aoba scrolled back up to the beginning of the conversation and replied. 

_Yeah, I’m home.  
Aoba- 5:04 pm _

_Good, I’m almost there.  
Noiz- 5:04 pm _

Wait… what?

_As in, to my apartment?  
Aoba- 5:04 pm _

There was no need for the blond to reply as a knock was heard at Aoba’s door. What was going on? Why was Noiz even in Germany? He still had one more day in London didn’t he? 

Setting his phone down, the blue haired man looked through the small hole on his door and there standing on the other side was Noiz. 

It was almost as if he was on autopilot as he unlocked and opened the door. All he could do was just stare up slightly at the taller man standing just on the other side of the threshold. 

Noiz raised an eyebrow, his ever present piercings glinting in the hallway lights as it moved. “You don’t look very happy to see me. Was this a bad move?” 

Noiz wasn’t sure what to feel as he stood there in front of Aoba. He had practically ignored everything the blue haired man had said and found himself leaving early from London. He hadn’t planned on going to see Aoba but seeing how many times the older man had called and texted him that day had made him believe that maybe he wanted to see Noiz as well, despite what he had told him the day before. 

When there was no answer, Noiz just smiled and lifted a hand to brush against Aoba’s cheek. “Sorry, guess I just missed you too much. I’ll g-”

“Shut up…” 

Noiz’s smile dropped at those words and he focused on Aoba’s face once more. The blue haired man looked like he was about to cry and frankly, it was a bit unnerving. The blond had never seen that look on the other’s face before. 

“You know I want to see you… how could you not know? I practically called and texted you every fucking hour…” Aoba wasn’t meeting those green eyes; he was afraid to. His own amber eyes remained firmly on his socked feet. “Why do you always have to make me feel so fucking guilty?” 

Noiz let his hand drop from Aoba’s face and he just stood there not really sure what to do. He had no idea what Aoba was feeling at the moment and he was honestly afraid he was going to make the wrong move again and drive the older man away. 

“I don’t mean to do that… I’m not trying to make you feel anything-”

“Well you do Noiz…” Aoba finally looked up, his voice raising a few octaves as his frustration began to win out over his control. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself but his hands were still shaking and he wasn’t sure if he could do this… “You make me feel… I don’t know, but it scares me.” 

Noiz wasn’t sure why they were doing this in the hall. Aoba hadn’t invited him in yet so he wasn’t going to insist they move it inside as that was probably the last thing the older man wanted to hear at the moment. So, it looked like they would be making a spectacle. 

“You don’t think I’m not scared?” 

“You don’t act like it. You’re so confident about us and you treat me as if I’m the only important thing to you… then you go and tell me you love me. How the hell do you think I’m going to feel?” 

“Maybe you are the only important thing to me… I know you don’t know much about my life, not that I fault you for that; It’s okay if you don’t want to know. But you have no idea what I’ve had to deal with and as far as you know, you’re the only light in my day. 

Everytime I step foot into that coffee shop and I see you… and you smile at me… It makes me forget about every single shitty thing that’s wrong with me and my life. I honestly have no idea how that would make you feel though… I’ve never been the recipient of anything like that.” 

Aoba felt his heart speed up at that confession. It was like London all over again. Noiz spouting off his endearing poetry and making him feel like complete shit for trying to push away what Noiz was trying to give to him. 

There was a long pause, the two standing in front of one another, both waiting for the other to speak, or to at least do something. 

After a few more moments of silence, Noiz straightened up, prepared to turn away and leave. Maybe it was a bad idea to show up at Aoba’s place. It was exactly the type of thing that the older man didn’t want. Why did he always have to do it his way? Why was it so hard to just listen to Aoba? 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped a bit in surprise when arms wrapped around him and he looked down to see Aoba’s body pressed against his, head firmly pressed into his shoulder. He was so close to the other that he could smell Aoba’s shampoo. 

“I want to love you…” The words were spoken quietly and were a bit muffled as Aoba spoke into Noiz’s jacket. His arms tightened around the taller man and he felt his throat tighten and knew it was only a matter of time before the tears started to fall. “But I’m terrified of losing you…”

Noiz wrapped his own arms around the older man and leaned down to kiss the top of his head, his mouth moving down so he was right at the other’s sear. “Come on, let’s go inside…” 

Aoba merely nodded and let go of the blond but kept a firm hold on the other’s hand as he pulled Noiz inside his apartment, closing the door behind him. 

It was almost as if he was possessed as he moved forward, his mouth immediately pressing against the younger teen, tongue immediately moving against the blonde’s closed lips. 

Noiz immediately returned the kiss, feeling Aoba cling to him almost desperately as their mouths moved against each other. It was strange but he could almost feel the stress being unloaded from the older man, the sheer intensity in which he was being kissed was something he had never seen from Aoba before. 

He could feel the tears against his own face as they slid down Aoba’s cheeks and it was all he could do not to let his heart break into a million pieces. It had already happened so much in the past that he thought he had successfully repressed what it felt like. 

Lifting his hands, the blond cupped Aoba’s cheeks and pulled the older man’s face away from his mouth gently, his thumbs moving over the tear stained skin, wiping them away. 

“I know I haven’t told you much about myself… but I want to. It’s just hard to talk about some things I guess.” 

Despite himself Aoba took comfort in Noiz’s gentle touch as he covered the younger teen’s hands with his own, pressing them a bit more firmly against his face. “Why?”

Noiz hesitated before shaking his head slightly. “Maybe hard isn’t the right word… I think it’s more like I don’t know how to..” 

“I just realized we don’t know very much about each other…” Aoba laughed a little but it came out humorless even to his own ears. “I don’t understand how you can say you love me when you barely know anything about me.” 

Noiz dropped his hands from Aoba’s face and pulled him over the couch before stretching out on it and sitting Aoba down between his legs. It reminded him of the day he had come over to take care of the older man when he had been sick… He vaguely wondered why that seemed so long ago. 

Aoba let himself be led and placed against Noiz, his body relaxing as he felt the blonde’s arms around him. He was so emotionally exhausted that he really didn’t care where he was or how close Noiz was to him at the moment. 

“I know a lot of things about you. I know that you have a twin brother named Sei, your best friend Koujaku hates me, and your grandmother sends you care packages every month with your favorite homemade donuts…

I know you hate waking up early, which is why you always have the evening shifts at work. You hate it when your coffee is too sweet. You love listening to music and when you think no one is paying attention, you start to sing quietly to yourself.”

Aoba’s body stiffened slightly as he looked up at Noiz who was now running his fingers gently through his long blue locks, their eyes meeting for a split second before the older man looked away. “How do you know that?” 

“I’m pretty observant.” Noiz leaned down to kiss Aoba’s forehead. “You talk about your brother a lot… you don’t think I listen, but I do. You also talk about Koujaku and MIzuki… and your grandmother.” 

Aoba felt his stomach clench in what he supposed was fear. Maybe guilt as well. Noiz knew all about his family… knew everything just by observing him and listening to him. He also knew so many subtle things about him that most people would just overlook. He honestly hadn’t realized the blond had taken everything in that he’d ever said in conversation. He tended to talk a lot when they were together, dominating the conversation to fill the silence that Noiz brought with him most of the time. He honestly thought the younger man tuned him out after a bit. 

He felt his cheeks redden slightly as embarrassment hit him as well, feeling so stupid for not even considering that Noiz would care that much. “I didn’t know…” 

“I also know that you’re stubborn… and it’s hard for you to accept things, especially when they’re good things.” 

“Noiz… I already told you, I don’t need gifts and stuff-”

“Not talking about that.” Noiz prepared himself for some kind of backlash for what he was about to say next. “I want to tell you that I love you every single day… I would do anything to be able to do that.” 

Aoba felt his chest clench again as his heart sped up. His body felt like it was overheating in Noiz’s arms but it wasn’t uncomfortable. If anything, he wanted desperately to feel more of it. 

He knew the blonde’s words were genuine and now that he knew that Noiz did in fact know a lot more about him than he first thought… maybe it wasn’t so unreasonable for Noiz to feel that way about him. 

Aoba shifted, turning over so he was laying on top of Noiz, the front of their bodies now pressed together as he met those green eyes that seemed to be incredibly open and readable at the moment. 

“I still stand by what I said earlier…. I want to love you Noiz. And after hearing everything you’ve said… I want it even more now. But I can’t do that yet.”

“Why?” Noiz didn’t look away. He wanted so desperately to hear Aoba tell him that he loved him too, that he felt just as strongly. He could feel his body already tense in anticipation of what Aoba’s next words were going to be.

“You know so much about me, Noiz… Now it’s your turn.”


	13. Will You...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow it's been a while guys!
> 
> I'm sure you've figured out by now that the end of the month is pretty hectic for me in regards to work and stuff lol. So again, I apologize for lack of updates. 
> 
> We have another step taken in this adorable relationship! I can't get enough... 
> 
> Thanks for the continued support and as always, I appreciate the comments and kudos!

Noiz wasn’t at all surprised by Aoba’s words. He had been expecting them and honestly, he had hoped the older man would have asked him more about himself. Of course he didn’t blame him for wanting to talk about his own family; it was obvious he loved them… 

And as much as Noiz was willing to tell Aoba whatever he wanted to know, it was not his style just to start rambling on about himself. 

Leaning forward slightly, the blond pressed his lips to the older man’s quickly before putting the slightest bit of pressure against the back of his head, signalling he wanted Aoba to lay down on him. 

Aoba did what Noiz wanted, loving the way the younger blonde’s fingers felt through his hair and he felt himself instantly relax against the firm body beneath him. 

“I know it makes you uncomfortable that you don’t know much about me and I know a lot more about you… And while I’m more than willing to tell you anything; it’s just not my style to just spill my guts like you do.” Noiz smiled when a half hearted glare was sent his way for that comment. “I’m just saying.. I’ll tell you about myself, just let me do it on my own time, okay?”

It wasn’t exactly what Aoba wanted to hear but it did make sense. He understood that some people didn’t like to just put everything out there. Noiz was definitely one of those people who had a lot of defences. He was the type of person that you had to earn their trust first… 

“Will you at least tell me something?” Aoba let his head rest on Noiz’s shoulder, his arms wrapping around the slim waist as he relaxed against the younger teen even more, feeling incredibly exhausted all of a sudden. 

There were several things Noiz could tell him. Most of them weren’t very pleasant and the only good thing about his life he’d already mentioned. After all, it was easy to say that he had a little brother who he cared about a lot… it was something Aoba could relate to after all. 

“What do you want to know?” 

Aoba shifted slightly as he moved his head once more to look up at the blond. “Well, I eventually want to know everything… How did you get so good with computers?” 

For some reason, Noiz felt relieved at that question and also a bit surprised. Not many people really cared that much about his past. 

“I used to be a hacker…”

“Are you serious!?” Aoba didn’t bother asking if his past hacking experience was legit or not, aka legal… he knew Noiz well enough to figure it probably was all under the table. “Does your family know?” 

Noiz shot an amused look down at the older man and Aoba felt incredibly stupid. Of course they wouldn’t know… why the hell would Noiz be that stupid? 

“...Does anyone know?” Aoba almost dreaded the answer. In a way, he wasn’t really too fond of possibly being the only one that Noiz had told that to. 

“Nope…”

And of course he had to be right. And of course, he felt instantly awkward. “So I’m the only person you’ve ever told that to?”

“Yup…” 

Aoba wasn’t sure why, but that knowledge excited him a bit. Morse so in the way that he was almost ecstatic that Noiz would trust him so much with something like that. But why did he trust him so much? 

It did worry him a little. Noiz didn’t seem like the type to trust very easily, yet here he was putting a lot of faith into Aoba’s trust; a man he’d met a little over a month ago. 

He closed his eyes tightly, resting his head on Noiz’s chest once more. “Why do you trust me like that? How can you?” 

Noiz wasn’t sure what Aoba meant by that. Why shouldn’t he trust someone he loved? It was simple really. How could Aoba not understand? It was hard even for him to explain though so maybe the blue haired man was justified in his question. 

But the blond still didn’t know what to say. He stayed silent for a while, trying to come up with something that was the truth but that Aoba wouldn’t shy away from. It was harder than he thought…

Finally, he sighed and let a hand rest on the back of Aoba’s head, suddenly wanting to kiss the man so badly… “You already know why….” 

Aoba didn’t look up or do anything. He just stayed where he was with his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see Noiz’s face or the expression it held. He didn’t want to see those intense green eyes that bared everything when they were alone together… He couldn’t. 

His fingers clenched around Noiz’s shirt as he tried not to cry out of frustration. He knew that the fact he couldn’t give Noiz what he wanted was hurting the other but at the same time he knew that no matter what, Noiz would never push him to do anything he wasn’t ready for… He’d demonstrated that many times already. 

“I know…” His voice was a mere whisper but he knew that Noiz heard him. 

Then he took in a shaky breath and dared to look up at the man who was causing such a whirlwind in every part of his being. As expected, he saw everything he expected to see. And as expected, he felt indescribable again… 

“Fuck Noiz… I have no idea how to handle you…”

“It takes some practice….” Noiz smiled and brushed his fingers through Aoba’s bangs before leaning forward to kiss those lips he’d been wanting to taste for what seemed like hours even though in reality it had probably only been about five minutes. 

Aoba moved up a bit so he could continue the kiss. As always,Noiz made him forget everything when he kissed him. All he wanted was Noiz and all he could think or feel or take in was Noiz… 

Feeling it was safe to take it a bit further, Noiz let his tongue move against Aoba’s lips, noting how the older man seemed to always taste vaguely like coffee… 

Immediately Aoba pulled away, meeting the blonde’s eyes with a stern look. “You’re not just trying to distract me from our conversations are you?”

Noiz just smirked. “And what if I am?” 

Aoba gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. “You’re a shit…”

“You say that… but you’re still with me.” 

“Of course I’m still with you, what kind of a-” Aoba had no chance to finish his sentence as the blonde’s lips were on his once more. All he could do was moan as he felt that tongue enter his mouth. 

They could talk later…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was the third time in the same year that Aoba had to fly. This time though, he was too distracted by his excitement to be going home to care about his fears. He had packed almost a week in advance and of course as always, he’d packed too much. 

It was his Spring break and Noiz had indeed kept his word, buying Aoba a round trip ticket to and from Japan for a week long stay. 

The blond had presented him with the ticket a week after the ultimate failure of their trip to London together. Although Aoba hadn’t shown it and tried desperately not to let it show, he had been extremely relieved when Noiz had only one ticket, meaning the blond would not be joining him. 

“Hey… we’re here.” 

Aoba snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Noiz’s deep voice and he looked over to note they were indeed in the parking lot of the airport.

He had protested at first when the younger teen had shown up at his door to pick him up. Aoba had been fully prepared to just take a cab or something. Of course Noiz wouldn’t have any of that and had personally taken time off of work to drive the older man to the airport. Something Aoba muttered under his breath about Noiz not having needed to do anything like that and he could have gotten there on his own. Why did he think Noiz would actually listen to him? 

The two stepped out of the car and Noiz moved around to grab the older man’s large suitcase and laptop bag. 

“Noiz, you really don’t have to walk me in or anything…” 

The blond paused in his movements and looked up from where he stood as he pulled Aoba’s suitcase out of the backseat. “But I want to. I won’t see you for a whole week, I want to make sure I stay with you up until the last second.” 

“Okay, that was really creepy Noiz…” Aoba rolled his eyes and took his laptop bag from the blond. Despite his words, there was a slight smile to his lips. He had gotten a bit more used to the teen’s weird poetry like speech. Sometimes almost finding it endearing… almost. 

Noiz just smirked and locked the car before making his way with Aoba inside the airport, Aoba’s suitcase tight in the blonde’s grip. 

Aoba had checked in earlier that week and since Noiz was a bastard and had bought the older man a first class ticket, it didn’t take them long to go through the baggage check and get up to his gate. 

Noiz wasn’t sure what was happening but he kept feeling something tighten in his chest every few minutes. He knew he would miss Aoba and maybe that’s why, but why would it feel so painful? 

When Aoba’s flight was called to board, Noiz almost felt as if panic was setting in. What was going on with him? It wasn’t like the blue haired man was leaving him forever… it wasn’t as if they wouldn’t talk on the phone or text each other… but still…

“Aoba…”

The older man was busy making sure he had everything before saying his goodbyes to Noiz. But when he turned to face the blond, his heart almost broke into a million pieces. Noiz looked as if it were the last time they would see each other, the sadness that was clear in his eyes was almost a physical thing he could feel rolling off of the other. 

“Fuck Noiz, don’t you dare make me cry in the middle of the goddamn airport…” Aoba dropped his head, not being able to look at those eyes anymore. 

He felt arms around him in the next second and it was all he could do not to cling right back. They had spent a lot of time together over the past couple weeks; getting a lot closer than they probably had ever been so far. Noiz hadn’t really told him much more about himself… little things here or there but it was still Aoba doing most of the talking. 

“Call me when you land… I don’t care what time it is here.” 

Aoba nodded and leaned up to kiss Noiz’s lips. “Don’t let Ren boss you around. He’s a little turd sometimes.” 

Noiz smirked and kissed Aoba again. “Yeah well… he’s never had to deal with me before… I got this.” 

The flight attendant called boarding for first class tickets and Aoba felt his stomach clench just as he felt Noiz’s grip tighten slightly around him. “Noiz, you gotta let me go now…”

“Don’t want to…” Noiz didn’t care if he sounded like a child. Why had he agreed to do this again?

“I’m going to miss you too… but it’s only a week and we can talk and stuff still…” 

“Be my boyfriend…”

Aoba felt like his heart legit stopped for a moment as he looked up at Noiz, his body going completely still. Up until that point they really hadn’t discussed a label for what they were. Up until then, they were just… dating.

Suddenly, he didn’t care about the flight attendant as they made the last call for first class before moving on to family boarding. All that he could see and hear was Noiz, that was it. Everything else was gone. 

Despite his usual, rational demeanor of thinking things through, and perhaps over thinking a bit, he merely nodded and wrapped his arms around the blond once more. Unlike a lot of things having to do with his and Noiz’s relationship, he knew with absolute certainty, it was something he truly wanted. 

Noiz’s stomach did a summersault; something it had been doing a lot lately when he was with Aoba… and he pulled the older man even closer, letting his lips press against Aoba’s ear, kissing the shell gently. 

“I love you.” he whispered softly before pulling back and finally releasing the blue haired man. 

Aoba picked up his laptop bag from where he had set it at his feet a moment ago and shouldered it. He leaned forward to give Noiz a proper kiss but as always, didn’t respond to the words. He never did and he knew Noiz was fine with it. Aoba had come to accept the feelings that the blond had for him and no longer felt weird when they were said to him. 

He took a breath before turning away from Noiz and heading toward the entrance to the plane. He didn’t want to look back because he knew that if he did, he would undoubtedly start crying and that was the last thing he needed.


	14. Ups and Downs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me!!! But conflict man! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like the chapter! It's pretty sad tho lol
> 
> As always, thank you all for your wonderful comments and Kudos!

The flight to Japan was incredibly long. He didn’t remember it being that lengthy the first time he took the journey across the world but then again, he was overly excited to see his family and friends so perhaps it was just his mind making it seem longer. 

Aoba wasn’t able to hold back his tears once he had boarded the plane and found himself frantically wiping them from his face, quickly trying to hide any evidence before someone saw him. He already missed Noiz but he knew that the feelings would lessen once he arrived home. 

He was already on his second flight and needless to say, he was exhausted. His grandmother had to work at the hospital that night so it would either be Mizuki or Koujaku that would pick him up from the airport. It would be around 8pm when he landed and according to his phone, was only another hour. 

The time passed relatively quickly compared to the rest of the journey but Aoba wasn’t complaining at all. He could feel his heart rate speed up as excitement took over once more. He could see the small lights of Midorijima as the plane descended toward the airstrip. 

Once the plane hit the ground, Aoba waited as patiently as he could before he got up out of his seat and grabbed his laptop bag from under it and made his way off the plane. 

As soon as he exited the small hallway that led to the airport, he spotted Mizuki. Feeling incredibly homesick for the first time in months, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the maroon haired tattoo artist as he felt the tears finally fall once more. 

“Guess you missed me…” Mizuki smiled and returned the embrace before pulling back slightly to look at the blue haired man. “Such a baby as always.”

“Shut up… just missed being home.” 

Mizuki chuckled slightly before pulling away from the younger man completely. “Well, Koujaku’s driving around the airport waiting for us. He didn’t want to pay for parking…” 

Aoba just rolled his eyes, not really surprised. “Asshole. he’d rather save money than greet me when I get off the plane…” 

They made their way to baggage claim and found Aoba’s suitcase easily enough before heading outside to the pickup area of the airport. 

Mizuki texted Koujaku, letting him know they were outside and Aoba decided it was a good time to at least text Noiz to let him know he had gotten there safely. 

“Texting your boyfriend?” Mizuki smirked and nudged Aoba’s ribs with an elbow playfully as Koujaku pulled up to the curb. 

Aoba blushed slightly but nodded as he put his phone away and practically tackled the hairstylist as he exited the car. 

Koujaku returned the hug with equal force as Mizuki put Aoba’s bag in the trunk of the car. “Damn… it’s like you haven’t seen us in years…”

“Feels like it…” Aoba smiled as he pulled back from the older man. “You don’t look any different…” 

“Should I?” Koujaku smirked and opened the door for his best friend. 

“Guess not… I just thought maybe you’d at least change your hair or something…” Aoba slid into the backseat as Mizuki got into the front passenger’s seat 

“Hey, I’ve spent years growing this hair out… I’m not touching it unless it’s for upkeep.” Starting up the car, Koujaku pulled away from the curb and they exited the airport. 

“So… you still with that guy?” The unexpected question left Koujaku’s mouth and almost sounded a bit irritated as he said it. 

Aoba looked down at his lap, his blush hidden thankfully by the darkness of the car’s interior. “Yeah…”

“He better be treating you well…” 

“Koujaku stop… Aoba’s not stupid, he knows how to pick good guys.” MIzuki still wasn’t quite sure why the hairstylist had such an objection toward Aoba’s boyfriend. From what he had been told about the guy, he seemed very well intentioned at least; if a bit clingy. 

“I just don’t want you to get hurt Aoba. Plus, he seems like a dick.” Koujaku turned onto an onramp for the freeway and headed in the direction of Aoba’s home. 

“Koujaku, you don’t even know him. He’s really sweet.” Aoba sighed and settled a bit more comfortably into the seat. “Let’s not talk about him right now… Where’s Sei…?”

“He’s at your house. Tae was worried that it was too cold tonight for him to come with us.” Mizuki answered quickly, grateful for Aoba’s subject change. Sometimes it was hard for Koujaku to let things go; especially when they pertained to Aoba’s well being. 

It only took a few more minutes to get to Aoba’s childhood home and it brought a wave of nostalgia when they pulled up in front of the house. He was so excited to see his brother, he almost didn’t even wait for the car to stop moving before he was getting out and heading toward the front door. 

Koujaku and MIzuki both just shook their heads in amusement as the car was parked and the two got out, Koujaku grabbing Aoba’s bag from the trunk before heading to the house as well. 

Pulling out his keys, Aoba found the one he had kept for the front door and pushed it open once he had it unlocked. Taking off his shoes at the front, he didn’t bother waiting for his two friends as he made his way toward the living room. 

Sei looked over at the entryway when he heard the door being unlocked. HIs stomach tightened in excitement as he knew exactly who it was. He stood from the couch but wasn’t able to make it far before he had his brother practically knocking him over in a huge hug. 

“Apparently you’re happy to see me.” Sei returned the hug as best he could with what little movement Aoba allowed 

Aoba felt the tears once more and hated himself for being such a crybaby when it came to sentimental things like that.

“Of course I’m happy to see you... “ Aoba pulled back, realising how tightly he was actually hugging his brother. He noticed right away how much weight the other man had lost since he had left and he felt a wave of sadness and worry wash over him. “How’ve you been doing? Is that new medication working any better?” 

Sei noticed the look for what it was right away and sighed as he pulled away from his brother and sat down once more. “Aoba… we don’t have to talk about that right now. You just got here…”

“Sorry, I’m just… Nevermind, you’re right.” Aoba smiled and sat down next to Sei, watching as MIzuki and Koujaku finally entered the house with his bag. 

Once the other two made themselves comfortable, the next couple hours were filled with conversation. Mostly Aoba answering questions about school and what he’d been up to when he wasn’t in school. And of course, the topic eventually had to move on to Noiz… 

“So what does this guy look like anyway?” Mizuki asked offhandedly. He was currently sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table, facing Aoba and Sei on the couch. 

“Come on, we don’t need to see that…” Koujaku sat next to Mizuki, his expression had changed upon the mention of Noiz and it was a bit amusing to everyone else. 

“Seriously Koujaku, it’s almost as if you’re jealous or something...” Mizuki patted the hairstylist’s head cutely, earning a small growl from the older man. 

“Not jealous… I just don’t like him.” 

Aoba ignored Koujaku’s irrational hatred of his boyfriend as he pulled out his phone to see if he had a picture of the blond. He found one easily enough and blushed slightly at the contents of said picture. 

He wasn’t even sure why he had taken a picture of Noiz shirtless with his phone… Well, he knew exactly why, but it seemed like such a good idea at the time. But it was the only one he had so it would have to do. 

“Are you kidding?” Koujaku handed the phone to Mizuki with a scoff and looked at the blue haired man. “He looks ridiculous with those piercings.” 

“I think he’s hot... “ Mizuki laughed as he scooted around the table to sit on the couch next to Aoba, avoiding Koujaku’s annoyed expression and death aura. 

All Sei could do was blush cutely before handing the phone back to his brother. “Why was he shirtless?” 

Aoba’s blush remained and he looked away. “I don’t know... “

He glared as all three laughed at his response and Aoba pouted cutely as he put his phone away. 

They all stopped laughing when the sound of the door opening was heard. Aoba’s grin came back immediately as he stood and headed to the door to greet his grandmother. 

“Granny! It’s-”

“Aoba, help me with these bags… Just because you’re visiting doesn’t mean you can’t be useful.” The old woman smiled knowingly as she pushed two paper bags filled with groceries into her grandson’s arms before passing him to head for the kitchen. “Koujaku and Mizuki, you help too!”

Aoba just shook his head and followed his grandmother into the kitchen setting down the bags before starting to put the food away. 

“I’m assuming you’re hungry after such a long flight.” Tae moved over to her grandson and smiled, placing a hand on his cheek for a moment before moving back to what she was doing. 

“Yeah, I’m starving… especially if you’re making something.” Aoba was used to his grandmother’s antics and wasn’t at all surprised by her lackluster attitude. He knew she missed him. He could easily tell by how she wouldn’t stop smiling even when she yelled at Mizuki for putting something in the wrong place. 

It didn’t take long for Tae to cook up a full meal for everyone and the smell of her delicious cooking eventually brought everyone into the dining room. 

Setting the food down in the center of the table, she began to serve everyone, putting double the amount of food on both Aoba and Sei’s plates. 

“You probably haven’t had a decent meal since you left…” was her excuse when Aoba raised an eyebrow at how much she was giving him. 

He just shook his head and after she was seated they all thanked her for the meal and began to eat. 

Once everyone had finished eating, the boys helped clear the table and were about to head back into the living room when Tae placed a hand on Aoba’s arm, stopping him from following.

“Come with me, we need to talk.” Without another word, the old woman turned and headed up the stairs toward Aoba’s old room, not waiting to see if he was following her. 

A bit confused, the blue haired man followed his grandmother and flipped on the light once she had opened the door to his room. It looked exactly the same as when he had left and he couldn’t help but smile at the fact that she hadn’t changed anything. 

“It’s good to see you Aoba…” Tae had a smile on her face as well before she brought him in for a hug. 

Aoba almost started to tear up once more but managed to hold it back as he returned the embrace. He had really missed her. 

Pulling back, Tae’s expression went back to her ‘no nonsense’ look as she sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to her. “I want to talk to you about what’s happening with Sei…” 

Aoba felt a heavy weight drop in his stomach at her words and it was hard to think for a moment. Why would she say it like that? She had such a serious look on her face, it couldn’t be anything good…

Feeling the weight in his stomach worsen with each step he took toward the bed, he sat down next to his grandmother and tried his best to meet her gaze. “What’s going on?” 

Tae sighed deeply and looked down at her hands. It was a difficult thing to talk about, especially with Aoba. She had tried to keep her grandson up to date with his brother’s condition as best she could but recently…

“We’re running out of options Aoba… We thought the new formula would work this time, and it did for a couple weeks.” She smiled a little. “I don’t think I’ve seen your brother that well in a long time…” 

The knot in Aoba’s stomach moved up to his throat, feeling as if he may suffocate from it. “So… you’re going to try something else?” 

Tae turned her head to look at her grandson, sadness evident in her eyes. “We’re going to stick with this option for a little while longer, see if his body will accept it but… I’m not sure there’s much we can do after this-”

“Don’t say that…” Aoba’s voice was a small whisper as he clenched his fingers in the comforter he was sitting on. Why would she just give up like that? Didn’t she care?

“Aoba, we need to be realistic. You know that I want him well. I want that more than anything. But there’s only so much medicine can do right now.” 

Aoba felt the tears well up, but this time they were not at all out of happiness. Why did she have to tell him this now? He had been so happy to see everyone and now... he felt like his entire world was crashing down around him. 

Tae placed a gentle hand on her grandson’s back, rubbing small circles in a comforting motion. “I don’t want you to be sad Aoba… We haven’t given up yet; I know Sei definitely hasn’t. But it’s important that you know what’s going on.” 

Aoba just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He knew she was right and he was grateful that she trusted him enough to tell him. It still didn’t make it hurt less. 

Patting his back one final time, Tae stood from the bed and headed toward the door. “You should get some sleep, you’ve had a long day. I’ll have Mizuki or Koujaku bring your suitcase up.”

Aoba nodded once more but didn’t look up as he heard the door shut quietly. Once he was sure he was alone he let the tears fall. His chest hurt and his head ached as his entire body shook from trying to stay quiet. 

Pulling out his phone, he dialed a familiar number and waited for the other person to pick up. Of course it didn’t take long. He just needed to hear his voice… 

“‘Bout time you called, thought you forgot about me.” 

A few seconds passed before Aoba took a shaky breath and spoke. “Noiz… Sorry if it’s late…”


	15. Love of Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some more Sei angst! I know you all loved it last chapter lol
> 
> I'm still really enjoying writing this so please stick with ;me guys!! 
> 
> Thanks for everyone's comments and kudos!!

Aoba woke up the next morning to his grandmother’s booming voice calling him down for breakfast. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to get out of bed and it almost seemed as if he’d never left home. 

He hadn’t had much sleep as it was. After calling Noiz, he had practically cried for perhaps a half an hour as he told his boyfriend why he was so upset. It hadn’t been his most dignified moment in life but he appreciated the blonde’s ability to put up with him. 

They had talked for another hour or so; Noiz mostly trying to comfort the older man to the best of his ability. Eventually they had finally said their goodbyes with Aoba promising to call him again in a couple days and Noiz telling him to not worry about it if he wasn’t able to. To which Aoba merely sighed in exasperation and told the blond that he’d talk to him soon. 

After hanging up, Aoba had finally reached the point of exhaustion to where he felt he could finally sleep and perhaps feel better once he had woken up. 

Sighing deeply as he heard his grandmother yell for him to come down again, the blue haired man finally shoved the blankets off and stretched as he stood up. Grabbing his phone, he pocketed it and headed downstairs. 

“‘Morning Granny…” Aoba’s voice was rough with sleep as he made his way toward the stove where his grandmother stood. “Do you need help with anything?” 

“You can set the table.” was Tae’s short answer as she loaded up a large bowl with rice. 

Nodding slightly, Aoba did as told and noticed for the first time since entering the kitchen that his brother wasn’t there. 

“Is Sei still sleeping?” Aoba asked as he set down a bowl and a pair of chopsticks on top of a cream colored placemat. 

Tae nodded as she began to set down dishes of food in the center of the table. “I want him to get as much rest as he can. He’ll be down eventually.”

Aoba was about to ask something else when his cell began to ring. He almost wasn’t going to answer but Tae just grunted out a ‘go ahead’ before he made his way into the living room. 

“Hey Koujaku, what’s up?” 

“Wow you’re awake? I’m impressed. Although I’m pretty sure that’s Tae’s doing.”

“You’re such a dick… What do you want?” Despite his words, Aoba found himself smiling at his best friend’s antics. 

“Mizuki’s closing early tonight, you want to do something with us?” 

Aoba knew his friends well enough to know what ‘do something’ usually meant; getting wasted at some nameless club. It was a regular occurrence before he left. Well, at least the clubbing part. He wasn’t usually one to drink much anymore but he always went with them anyway. Come to think of it, he hadn’t been to a club since he’d left Japan… 

“Yeah I’ll go. Just let me know what time.” 

“Probably around ten or eleven, I’ll call you later today.” 

“Kay, talk to you later.” 

They both hung up and Aoba made his way back into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. As he sat down he could see the look on his grandmother’s face; the look that told him that she wanted to talk to him about something. 

He knew better than to ask so he waited for her to make the first move and began to eat after thanking her for the meal. 

“So… tell me more about this boy you’re seeing. He better be treating you well.” 

Aoba snorted slightly at those words as he lowered his chopsticks to his bowl. He knew a discussion about Noiz was eventually going to take place between him and his grandmother. Not that he didn’t want to have said conversation, but he knew how she could be. 

“Sometimes I think he treats me too well…” 

“You know, Koujaku tells me everything… even the things you don’t mention.” 

Aoba lost his smile immediately and felt his stomach tighten. what the hell did she mean by that? And what the hell was Koujaku doing? “I’ve told you and him the same things…”

Tae nodded before taking a sip of her tea. “And I suppose you conveniently forgot to mention that he told you he loved you?” 

Shit…

Aoba could already feel his face heating up, most likely giving himself away fairly easily. “Well… he did say that but…”

“You didn’t think that was something important enough to tell your grandmother?” 

“Sorry… I haven’t said it back or anything…” Aoba looked down at his food, suddenly not very comfortable with the way the conversation was going. He didn’t mind telling his grandmother everything going on in his life but there were just some things that he wanted to keep private. At least until it was significant enough to mention.

“Good… you shouldn’t be pressured just because he said it to you. It’s too soon for you two to be thinking about that anyway.” 

Aoba looked up, not at all surprised by her response. “I do think about it though… I kind of want to tell him but…”

“You feel that strongly about him?” 

Aoba hesitated for only a moment before nodding slightly and looking away once more, feeling his embarrassment take over again. 

“Just don’t do anything stupid and you’ll be fine. Also, I want to meet him.” With that, the older woman stood and brought her dishes to the sink before beginning the cleaning process. 

It was almost amazing how conversations with his grandmother could make Aoba feel even more exhausted than when he first woke up. He knew she would want to meet Noiz eventually but it was still a little weird to hear her say it. Of course he’d had boyfriends in the past but they never really lasted long enough to get to the ‘meet my grandmother’ stage. Well, except for Koujaku but that was an entirely different matter. 

After he helped clean up the kitchen, he headed back up to his room to shower and get dressed for the day. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

1pm found Aoba flipping through channels on the TV in the living room. Sei still hadn’t come down yet and it was starting to worry him a bit. He had called his grandmother and asked if he should wake him but she told him it was perfectly normal and to not disturb him. 

Sighing as he turned off the TV, the blue haired man decided he should at least check on him. It would give him something to do… 

Sei shifted as he heard his bedroom door open and rolled over beneath his blankets. He had no idea what time it was but he figured his grandmother had let him sleep like usual instead of waking him up for breakfast. 

Aoba cursed under his breath as he saw the pile of blankets move when he stepped into the room and wished he’s just left his brother alone. 

“Sorry… I was just getting a little worried.” When he saw his twin’s eyes peer out at him from the bed, Aoba stepped a bit further into the room. 

“It’s okay… I hate sleeping this late anyway…” Sei slowly sat up and pushed the blankets off of him before standing up and stretched. “What time is it?”

“Afternoon…” Aoba smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. You must be starving, you missed two meals already.”

“I’m not really that hungry…” Sei sat down once more on the edge of his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. 

“Are you sure? You haven’t-”

“Aoba, I know you’re just worried but I get enough of it from Granny.” Sei rubbed at his eyes tiredly and looked away from his twin. He wasn’t sure why he had woken up in such a bad mood but he knew it wasn’t fair to Aoba. “Sorry…. I think I’m still tired.” 

Aoba moved forward and sat down next to his brother with a sigh. “I get it… you’re probably sick of being stuck in the house all the time.” 

“It’s not that…” 

Aoba looked up at that and raised an eyebrow. “What is it then?” 

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been here, Aoba. I know Granny told you everything.” Sei still didn’t look at his brother as he spoke, his voice was even quieter than usual. 

“Sei… is there something else going on?” Aoba felt his stomach tighten in worry as he scooted a bit closer to his brother. He hated trying to get information out of the other boy, his brother hated to make him worry. 

“No… Granny told you everything. She doesn’t leave anything out. It’s just... “ Sei’s voice wavered a little and he cleared his throat as he felt it tighten. “I’m really scared, Aoba.” 

The blue haired man could plainly hear it in Sei’s voice and he felt like he was about to cry himself. He hated seeing his brother like this. He immediately pulled his twin toward him for a comforting hug, feeling Sei grip him tightly. 

Aoba could feel the tears on his shirt and it literally broke his heart. He tried his best to comfort his brother but he had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be as easy this time. 

“I don’t want to be sick anymore, Aoba… I don’t want to sleep all day and still feel tired when I wake up… I don’t want to have to stay inside… Why doesn’t anything work anymore?” Sei’s words were barely coherent as he cried into Aoba’s shirt. He had been holding it in for so long and after having his brother gone for almost a year, seeing him again just kind of made him snap. 

“Sei…” Aoba wasn’t sure how to answer his questions and he wished with everything he had that he could. Hell, he wished he could make his twin better. 

Eventually, Sei’s tears stopped and he pulled away from his brother, wiping his tears away with his sleeve as his eyes focused on his lap. “Sorry, I’m probably ruining your visit. I hate that I ruin everything.” 

“Stop it… you know how much I love you. I’d do anything for you and you know if I could I’d trade places with you-”

“Don’t say that...then you’d be in my situation and nothing would be better.” Sei paused for a moment before looking at his brother. “Maybe I should try and get some more sleep. I’m still pretty tired.” 

Aoba knew that was his brother’s way of letting him know he wanted to be alone. He completely understood but it still stung a little. He hadn’t seen his brother in eight months and he’d barely had a chance to even spend any time with him yet. 

Nevertheless, he nodded and stood. “Maybe tomorrow we can talk some more?” 

“Yeah... “ Sei looked away again, knowing his brother was disappointed and it made him feel even worse. 

“I’ll probably be going out with Koujaku and Mizuki tonight. If you don’t wake up again before I leave, I promise I’ll wake you up early tomorrow so you don’t miss the entire day, alright?” Aoba stood and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “So be sure to get a lot of rest so we can spend the day together, okay?” 

Sei couldn’t help but crack a small smile at Aoba’s words. His brother always knew the right things to say. “Yeah… Um… could you not tell Granny about what happened? She already thinks I’m fragile enough…”

Aoba chuckled but nodded as he headed to the door. “Try to eat something okay? Granny left you food in the fridge.” 

Sei nodded again as he settled back into bed and pulled the blankets over him once more. He didn’t want to sleep anymore but his body was just too exhausted to let him stay awake. 

Closing the door gently, Aoba let his smile drop and he felt the tightness in his throat once more but pushed it down as he headed back downstairs. It was hard to be there; he knew it would be but it was an entirely different matter when he was actually in the moment. Seeing his brother so lost and scared was something he’d never seen before. Sei had always been the optimistic one out of the two of them, even when they were kids. Sei never let his illness run him down emotionally. 

Or maybe it was just too hard to pretend anymore… 

Aoba sighed deeply as he sat down on the couch in the living room once more. He had to stop thinking like that. 

Even if it was probably true.


	16. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so it looks like I'm doing pretty well with once chapter a month. I really wish I could update more frequently... Again, I'm sorry for that lol
> 
> Hope you don't hate me too much with this chapter I'm really not trying to villainize Koujaku at all but drama is drama lol
> 
> As always thank you for all the lovely kudos and comments!

Under the circumstances, Aoba probably shouldn’t have gone out that night with Koujaku and MIzuki. 

He was still feeling pretty down about what transpired between him and his brother earlier that day but Koujaku was persistent… He felt a bit guilty for just leaving Sei by himself at home but his twin had practically shoved him out of the house and assured Aoba he’d be fine and that Granny would be home soon so he wouldn’t be alone for long. 

Aoba eventually agreed and now was sort of regretting the decision. He found quickly that his liking for clubs had all but diminished since he’d left Japan and he was currently sitting at the bar nursing a half full glass of some fruity alcoholic drink of some kind. He had told Koujaku he didn’t want to drink that night but of course, the older man had gotten it for him anyway. 

He sighed and took another sip. At least it tasted decent… He looked over at the dance floor, Mizuki currently talking with some random guy he didn’t know and Koujaku was no where to be seen. What the hell was the point of going out if they were just going to do their own thing? 

“You don’t look like you’re having a good time... “

Aoba jumped as he heard the voice in his ear and spun around to see Koujaku’s grinning face mere inches from his own. He glared and pushed himself away from the older man who was obviously well on his way to wasted. 

“You two just ditched me right after we got in… you know I don’t really like clubs that much… even when I went out with you guys.” 

“We didn’t ditch you… come on, dance with me.” Koujaku leaned in a bit closer as he reached over to grab Aoba’s drink, taking a sip of it before setting it back down on the bar counter. 

Aoba paused for a moment, he would usually have no problem taking the older man up on an offer to dance but.. somehow it felt weird now. Sure Koujaku was technically his ex but they were still really good friends and were close enough to not let their failed relationship ruin what friendship they had beforehand. But now that he was actually with someone else… he felt awkward accepting offers like that; even from his best friend. 

“I don’t know…”

“Hey… your boyfriend isn’t here. Plus, he shouldn’t care anyway…” 

Trust Koujaku to read him like an open book. Although to be fair, most people could… Aoba just rolled his eyes and finished off his drink before getting off his stool, a bit unsteadily, and pulled the older man with him onto the dance floor. 

Aoba had two of those drinks in him so needless to say he was a bit disoriented as he first began to find his rhythm. Koujaku was right behind him and he could feel the heat practically radiating off of him as warm hands made contact with his hips and he felt a spark of electricity race up his spine. He had no idea if it was a good feeling or not but he did know it felt comforting and familiar. 

He closed his eyes and let the music take over as he began to move his body a bit more fluidly, Koujaku taking his cues and moving along with him. He could feel the older man’s cheek against his neck and wasn’t quite sure if he should tell him to back up or not. It did feel good… but… he was just too lost in his own mind and the warm feeling of alcohol to really do much about it. 

The warm hands began to move against Aoba’s hips. The touch was almost tentative at first, as if Koujaku was gaging the blue haired man’s reaction before he moved on. He felt them move forward, placing warm palms and fingers against his lower stomach, body pressing a bit more firmly against his back.

And that’s when Aoba’s alarms went off and he pulled away a bit to put some distance between them. “What are you doing…?” 

“Dancing with you…” Koujaku’s voice was right in his ear and it sent shivers through him. He really hoped the older man hadn’t noticed. He didn’t want to be aroused… he couldn’t… He felt almost helpless as Koujaku pulled him close again. “If you want me to stop I will… but I’ve just missed you so much Aoba… you’re not here for very long, I just want to be with you again. Even if it’s just once…” 

Despite his better judgement, Aoba didn’t pull away a second time. Koujaku just felt entirely too comforting and he was way too vulnerable at the moment to even begin to resist any more. It was hard to breathe as he turned around in the taller man’s arms, wrapping his own arms around his best friend before he leaned up and pressed his lips to Koujaku’s gently. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Stumbling through the door to what Aoba assumed was Koujaku’s apartment, the blue haired man felt his jacket being pulled off and hands guiding him somewhere. He didn’t know how much he had drank at the club but it was apparently enough for him not to be able to see straight. 

Knots twisted up inside of his stomach as he felt himself being lowered down to a bed, his body heated and his mind racing. This wasn’t right… he couldn’t do this to Noiz… Why was he doing this? 

His thoughts were quieted immediately by hands on the fastenings of his jeans and he felt his breathing quicken as Koujaku pushed them down along with his underwear, revealing his hard length. Aoba wasn’t even sure how he had gotten so hard… he thought he was over Koujaku… he WAS over Koujaku… 

“Koujaku…”

“God you look so fucking beautiful…”

Koujaku’s words made the knot in his stomach twist even more and Aoba felt his throat tighten up as well. Seriously… he needed to stop this; why wasn’t he stopping this? 

He jumped slightly when he felt fingertips caress his cock and that was all it took to finally snap him out of whatever the hell had him. He pushed the older man off of him and quickly fastened his jeans. “I have to go… I can’t.. shit, what the fuck am I doing… I need to go home…” 

Koujaku was next to Aoba in an instant, helping him sit down on the bed. “Hey, hey, it’s okay… we don’t have to do anything… calm down Aoba…” 

The younger man pushed the hands off of him again, not wanting to be touched. It was hard to breathe again and the guilt was growing inside of him. He almost... 

“I want to go home…” he repeated, his voice quiet, looking down at the floor and avoiding Koujaku’s eyes like his life depended on it. 

“Alright…” Koujaku tried his best to help Aoba stand. He wanted to be disappointed but he knew deep down that the younger man wouldn’t go through with it. He wasn’t lying however, he had missed Aoba, missed being with him and just missed him being around. 

They had broken up mainly due to the fact that Aoba was leaving to go to school in Germany… figuring a long distance relationship wasn’t going to work between the two of them. They had stayed very good friends but Koujaku never really moved on. And when Aoba had found someone new… it was practically heartbreaking even if he knew it was inevitable. 

Aoba felt numb as he walked. All he wanted to do was curl up and die. He had never cheated on anyone before; why had he even been in that mindset? Sure he had been upset about Sei but that shouldn’t have compelled him to do what he almost did, even under the influence of alcohol. 

He muttered a quiet ‘thanks’ as he entered his house, shaking his head slightly when Koujaku offered to go inside with him. He didn’t want to have to see him anymore that night. He just wanted to…. he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do . 

His stomach twisted as he thought of calling Noiz. What would he even say to him? God he was pathetic… 

Making it to his room, he pulled out his phone and almost felt the need to throw up as he dialed Noiz’s number. 

“You know, you don’t have to call me when it’s the middle of the night there…. I’d answer even if you woke me up…” 

Fuck… why did he always have to say shit like that? It was making him feel even worse. 

“Sorry… just got home.” 

There was a pause before Noiz spoke again. “It’s almost 4am there… Where were you?” 

“Mizuki and Koujaku took me out to a club…” Just mentioning it made him sick all over again. “Noiz… I need to tell you something.” 

“What’s up?” 

How was he even supposed to start? He couldn’t just blurt it out… could he? He honestly wasn’t sure how Noiz would take it but he knew he had to tell his boyfriend. The guilt would eat him alive otherwise. 

Taking a deep breath, he felt his eyes tear up as he spoke. “I kissed Koujaku tonight… and… we almost…” 

“You don’t have to say anymore.” 

Shit… he sounded mad. Aoba felt fear creep up into his entire body and the tears began to slide down his cheeks. “I’m so sorry… I don’t even know what I was doing. I had a couple drinks and I was really upset about Sei…”

“Aoba… I don’t want to know.” 

He wasn’t sure why, but that statement suddenly changed Aoba’s demeanor from guilty to angry in almost a split second. What did he even mean by that?

“Why don’t you want to know? Are you saying that you don’t care if I fuck my ex boyfriend? Shit Noiz… I feel so fucking guilty about this and I didn’t even do it! If you don’t want to know when I’ve almost cheated on you then what the fuck does that say about you? Are you going around fucking your ex’s behind my back and just not telling me?” 

Aoba’s breathing was heavy as he felt his heart rate skyrocket. He knew everything he said was not true but he was still quite drunk and excessively emotional. 

He didn’t hear anything from Noiz for a bit and thought maybe the younger teen had hung up. He wouldn’t have blamed him if he had. God he was a mess.. 

“Noiz.. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Didn’t mean to what… accuse me of sleeping with other people? Honestly… you don’t know if I have or not. But I hope you trust me enough that you don’t have to think about it.” Noiz’s voice did not sound angry or hurt. He was just as calm and collected as always; well, most of the time. 

“I feel awful… I feel like I’ve ruined everything…” 

“You stopped it though… and you told me. Things happen Aoba, I trust you and I was right to trust you. You didn’t go through with it. The fact that you wanted to doesn’t matter, you had your reasons but I don’t love you any less.”

Aoba tried to push his anger down but it was really hard to keep himself in check. He knew his anger was mainly toward himself, Noiz was just getting the brunt of it. “That doesn’t make sense… not to mention you saying that makes me feel even more guilty…” 

“Listen… just go to bed and call me tomorrow okay?”

“Just tell me you don’t hate me..” 

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you… In fact, I’m pretty sure it’s impossible to hate someone I love so much.” 

This time, Noiz’s words seemed to create a kind of warmth in Aoba’s stomach. He always felt it when Noiz told him that he loved him but after all the shit he had been through that day… it was honestly nice to hear. 

He felt that warmth spread throughout his body and for the first time, he felt like crying after hearing those words. Maybe it was because of the alcohol or his raw emotional state, but he didn’t care. 

It was almost as if Aoba wasn’t aware of what he was doing until it was happening. He wiped his tears from his eyes and for the first time since he’d arrived home, wished he was back in Germany with Noiz. 

Closing his eyes, he let those words ring in his head once more before a soft smile graced his lips. He knew he didn’t deserve that from Noiz, but he also knew how he felt now. 

“I love you too Noiz.” 

And then he ended the call, his clothing still on as he fell asleep before even hitting the pillow.


	17. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay a quick update!!! I'm surprised too lol
> 
> Another long chapter but I'm sure there will be no complaints. 
> 
> As always, thank you for all the comments and Kudos! Your support really is my motivation!

Aoba hadn’t seen Koujaku at all during the rest of his visit. To be honest, he felt a bit uncomfortable confronting his best friend. He knew the other had been drunk at the time but he also knew that wasn’t an excuse. 

Mizuki had called him the next day and had asked what happened the night before. Apparently, they had left without the redhead, sort of ditching him at the club; which Aoba felt incredibly terrible about once he realized he had done it. 

But he didn’t tell MIzuki what had happened between him and Koujaku… Firstly, it was still a bit weird and overwhelming to think about. But also, he knew it would just devastate Mizuki. He and Koujaku had been dating for almost a month before Aoba had come to visit. The blue haired man would absolutely hate himself if he was the reason they broke up. 

Aoba hated to admit it, but he was a bit relieved to be going back to Germany after his week home. He did enjoy seeing everyone to some extent, but everything was just so difficult to deal with. It hurt to see his brother pretend to be happy, seeing him so sick… He had developed a cold during the week he was there and ended up having to be admitted to the hospital to recover; leaving Aoba almost constantly alone in his childhood home. It was kind of depressing. 

He visited his brother the day before he left. Sei’s body seemed to be recovering well enough in the sterile quarantined room but it was still sad to have to see his twin in that condition. He knew then why his grandmother never let him visit Sei in the hospital when they were kids. She knew it would have probably scared him too much. 

He currently sat in the airport, waiting for his plane to board. There were a lot of things he wished he had resolved while he was there but there was only so much he could do in a week and he couldn’t afford to take time off of school. 

The memory of his visit with his brother left him scared and uneasy. He would have given anything to stay just for Sei and his Grandmother if circumstances were different. He never once regretted his decision to go to school in a different country but he just hoped next time he came to Japan wasn’t because of something horrible happening. That was truly his worst fear. 

If anything, he sort of regretted visiting. It seemed as though all he did while he was there was mess everything up. Of course he felt as welcome as he ever did by his friends and family but it was just hard after being away for a long time to acclimate with people and their lives. 

Aoba knew he would eventually need to talk to Koujaku, maybe even talk to them both at the same time. What happened was something that really needed to be discussed and it was making him feel incredibly guilty. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes, feeling exhausted. He hoped he would be able to sleep on the plane this time. The only good thing about the day would be seeing Noiz who was picking him up from the airport in Berlin. 

It was hard to figure out where they stood. After his most recent phone call with Noiz; the night he had told the younger man that he loved him, the blond had not called again. Of course they had texted but Aoba had not heard his voice since that night and it worried him a little. 

He knew that Noiz had been waiting to hear those words and Aoba had thought the reaction would have been a bit more… he didn’t know what he was expecting to be honest. But his boyfriend had gotten coincidentally ‘busy’ for the rest of the week Aoba was away. The older man knew it was probably true but it was still a pretty convenient excuse. He just hoped he hadn’t scared Noiz away. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Two flights and a sore neck later found Aoba back in Germany and he frowned when he noted it was raining. He hadn’t packed an umbrella… great. 

It was around nine at night when the plane landed and he sent Noiz a quick text to let him know he had arrived. 

_Already here. Just waiting for you_  
Noiz: 9:02pm

Aoba felt the butterflies in his stomach increase at those words. Why was he so nervous? Maybe it was just excitement… or maybe he was scared that Noiz was going to treat him differently…

The blue haired man sighed as he stood and gathered his laptop bag. He was overthinking the situation as usual and tried his best to stop. He just wanted to get off the cramped plane and home, he missed Ren and his own bed. 

Since he flew first class, he was among the first to get off the plane which he was very grateful. Making his way up the ramp, Aoba entered the airport and it wasn’t hard to spot his boyfriend…

...his boyfriend who was walking toward him with a bouquet of flowers bigger than Aoba himself… Well, maybe that was an exaggeration but it was close enough. 

The older man only stared in surprise and a bit of shock as Noiz handed the giant thing over to him. 

“I missed you.” was all the blond had a chance to say before Aoba had his arms wrapped around him, the smaller body trembling slightly against his taller frame. 

Of course Noiz returned the embrace immediately, pressing his lips against Aoba’s despite who may have been watching, and felt his grip tighten a bit more firmly. He really had missed the blue haired man; having the other in his arms was something he had been looking forward to since he watched Aoba board his plane the week before. 

“I missed you too… you have no idea.” Aoba smiled as he pulled back from the kiss. A wash of relief ran through him and he realized how ridiculous he had been earlier. Of course Noiz wasn’t going to be driven away by his confession from a few days ago. It was what the blond had been wanting to hear for a long time after all… 

It was difficult to let Aoba go, but Noiz managed to pull away just enough to take his hand as they made their way to baggage claim. 

“I can’t believe you actually brought me flowers… Why are they so big?” Aoba let Noiz carry his laptop bag as they talked. 

“Are you really that surprised at this point? I’m sure you figured I’d have something for you.” Noiz just smiled that knowing smile Aoba found himself loving more and more. 

That answer was no, he wasn’t that surprised. Noiz had been very good about the extravagant gifts after their talk about that particular subject a couple months back so the older man let it slide just this once. 

“I’m not that surprised, but I don’t know if I have room in my apartment for them.” They stopped in front of the baggage carousel and waited for the bags to start their slow movement around. 

Noiz just glanced at his boyfriend but said nothing about it as he grabbed Aoba’s bag which was one of the first to drop down. 

 

Making their way out of the airport, Noiz tried to make their way quickly to the car. He hadn’t expected it to rain either and had only noticed it had started up when he had been pulling into the large airport parking lot. 

Once in the car it didn’t take long to get to Aoba’s apartment once they were out of the congested airport. Aoba was almost asleep when they finally parked, snapping awake by Noiz’s gentle touch to his head, fingers gently running through his hair. 

“Are we there?” Aoba asked, as he snapped awake once more. He immediately recognized his building and it was all he could do to not just jump out of the car and make his way straight to his apartment and bed. 

But of course, he helped Noiz with his bags before making their way toward the elevator. 

Aoba felt a bit of nervousness well up once more as they ascended the elevator shaft. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle the situation. Should he invite Noiz in? Well, of course he should but.. to be honest, he wanted Noiz to stay with him longer than just a few minutes… 

“What’s wrong?” 

The older man jumped as he was brought back into reality, the elevator doors dinged their arrival on his floor and shook his head as he stepped out with his boyfriend. “Nothing… just happy to be home.” 

It may have been his imagination but Aoba thought he saw something flash in those sharp green eyes when he said that. He had no idea what it was and wasn’t even sure if he had seen anything at all. 

Aoba could hear the tiny scratches and barks at the front door before he was even at said door and smiled as he unlocked it and would have probably been bowled over if Ren was a bigger dog. “Hey Ren! Were you good for Noiz while i was gone?” 

“He was very well behaved.” Noiz smirked as he walked in past the older man and put Aoba’ bags by the couch. He leaned against it and watched Aoba reunite with the small puppy. It would be a bit weird to go home after that night. He had gotten used to Aoba’s small apartment. 

“Thanks again for watching him while I was gone. I know you didn’t have to do that and you’re busy and everything…” 

Aoba’s words were interrupted as Noiz pulled him forward, connecting their mouths once more. Now that they were alone, the kiss was deeper and full of all the emotions Noiz couldn’t say out loud. His grip on the older man’s waist was almost too tight as he held the other possessively, his breathing harsh as he continued to kiss Aoba, happy the other man was reciprocating. 

Aoba felt his body heat up immediately when he felt that powerful embrace and those lips on his. It didn’t take long for their tongues to come into play, moving against each other as Aoba’s hands moved up into Noiz’s textured blond hair. 

When they finally separated, Aoba just stared into those intense green eyes and couldn’t help but feel a bit overwhelmed at the feelings that coursed through inm when he looked at the younger man. 

“Are you staying?” he asked in an almost trembling voice; his grip not loosening in the slightest. 

“I was planning on it.” 

It didn’t take long to move to Aoba’s bedroom, the older man’s suitcase forgotten as Noiz closed the door, keeping Ren from entering the room with them. The small dog whining for a moment but then went quiet as he lost interest and most likely wandered off to do something else. 

Aoba’s mind raced and he felt his heart doing the same as Noiz’s hands moved all over him, seeming to want to touch everything at the same time. It was a bit overwhelming but not in a bad way. If anything, he wanted more from the blond and whined slightly, gently pushing the taller man off of him. 

“I want to feel you more..” was all he had as an explanation to Noiz’s raised eyebrow before he felt his boyfriend’s hands on him again, this time working on removing his clothing. 

Noiz took his time, appreciating every inch of smooth skin that was revealed as he removed his boyfriend’s clothing. He started with Aoba’s shirt, loving the way his pink nipples hardened almost instantly as they were revealed to his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to run his tongue along those hard nubs of flesh, wanted to hear Aoba’s moans as his tongue piercing flicked over them in quick succession; that never failed to get the older man hard very quickly. 

“Noiz…” Aoba’s voice sounded a bit nervous, even to his own ears as he said the blonde’s name. He wasn’t sure why he was stopping the other but he just felt as though he needed to say something. 

The blond was about to make due on his own fantasy when he heard his name and immediately stopped at hearing the tone in which it was said. Noiz glanced up at his boyfriend, the amber glow of Aoba’s eyes seemed even more irridescent in the soft bedside lamp light. 

“Are you alright? I didn’t hurt you or anything, did I?” 

Aoba shook his head and looked away; shame marring his features even with his best efforts to hide it, he knew it was still there. 

“Are… are you sure you still want this? Even after what happened…” The older man trailed off, knowing that Noiz knew what he was talking about. His boyfriend had said he had not been angry or anything but… wasn’t that something people usually got upset over? After all, he did almost have sex with his ex boyfriend. 

Noiz sighed and climbed up onto the bed so he was laying on it properly and pulled Aoba over to him, letting the blue haired man’s head rest of his chest. 

“I told you it doesn’t matter. You didn’t do anything wrong, it was all him. Honestly, I’d like a chance to kick his face in but there’s really nothing I can do about that.” Noiz smirked a little at his words and leaned down to kiss Aoba’s forehead. “Plus, I already told you that I trust you, that hasn’t changed.” 

Aoba still felt his stomach tighten every time he thought about it. He didn’t like what he had almost done but he figured Noiz had a point. The fact that he had stopped it and had admitted what happened to Noiz showed that he wouldn’t do anything like that to his boyfriend. 

“I haven’t talked to him since that night… I just feel weird.” 

“You’re probably better off… what kind of friend would do that?” Noiz’s face was emotionless as usual but his voice held a tinge of hostility that the blue haired man had never heard from him before. Was he really that protective of him?

“I know it’s not an excuse, but he was drunk and.. he didn’t really want to break up with me when I left. But a long distance relationship would have just been too much. He just missed me…” 

“Weren’t we in the middle of something?” Noiz’s tone was clearly irritated at that point as he sat up, his head propped up on his hand. “Plus, you should really be talking to him about it. Not that I wouldn’t be willing to listen but right now I just want to touch you and make you feel good.” 

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Aoba’s for a quick but solid kiss as his hands returned to Aoba’s torso once more, clearly finished talking about the current subject. 

Aoba shivered not only at that tone of voice but also the touches and kiss. It was kind of amazing how much one person could turn him on so much. The blond had barely done anything yet and he was already rock hard. “Sorry… I want you to make me feel good…” 

Noiz’s smile was almost adoring as he rolled over so he was being supported by his arms, hovering over the older man before lowering his mouth to the other’s chest, his tongue moving languidly at first over the stiff nipples before quickly flicking his tongue over one. 

“Aaah… “ Aoba’s attention was now fully focused on what Noiz was doing to him and he figured he’d help speed up the processes by undoing his pants, shoving them and his underwear down to his thighs, effectively exposing his hard length to the room. “Noiz… I want your mouth on me…”

Looking up from his current task, Noiz smirked and licked his lips, his piercing glinted in the dim light. “But my mouth is on you…” 

Aoba whined in frustration and shoved his hips upward against Noiz’s stomach. “You know what I mean, fucking brat.” 

“Do I? Is that why you shoved your pants down so quickly… couldn’t wait to have my mouth on your dick?” Noiz smirked at Aoba’s deep red blush and a pseudo smack to the side of his head. 

“You’re such a perv…” 

“Says the one desperate for me to suck him off.” 

Aoba’s heart was racing at that point. Noiz’s words were doing wonders to work him up to nearly coming just from what he was saying. It was incredibly frustrating and he just needed that physical contact… He was almost desperate for it, just as Noiz had said. 

“Stop fucking teasing and just do it…” 

Feeling as if he’d tortured his boyfriend enough, the blond gave one final lick to Aoba’s other nipple before gently kissing his way down the older man’s belly, occasionally leaving small bites in his wake, making Aoba softly moan at the sensation. 

Noiz felt fingers slide into his hair as he pushed Aoba’s pants down further before removing them altogether. He watched as the older man parted his thighs a bit more, exposing all of him to Noiz’s eyes. He loved looking at Aoba like that; fully exposed and ready to take whatever he was about to do to him. It made Noiz incredibly hard and he pulled away quickly to remove his own pants and shirt, leaving himself just as naked as his boyfriend. 

Aoba’s breaths were ragged and he stared at the younger man before him. He had no idea how Noiz kept so fit seeing as how he was always working and sitting on his ass all day, but he definitely had a nice body. He reached out and grabbed Noiz’s hand, pulling him down on top of him, their lips meeting as their bodies connected, moving against each other as their mouths moved similarly.. 

After a few more heated moments of making out and touching anywhere they could reach, Noiz pulled back slightly, his face still just inches away from Aoba’s. “You still want my mouth on you, baby?” 

Aoba’s breath hitched but he shook his head. He was too far gone for that, he needed the real deal. “I just want you inside me…” 

“Anything you want…” Noiz smiled and kissed Aoba once more before getting up and moving over to his boyfriend’s dresser, removing a well used bottle of lubricant from the top drawer. 

He sat on his knees in front of Aoba and poured some of the lube into his palm before stroking his own length for a moment, spreading the slick liquid over the hardness, making it and his piercings seem to glisten in the low light. 

Aoba could hardly breath as he waited in anticipation. He was already so close to coming, it probably wouldn’t take much for him to be pushed over the edge. He hoped NOiz would try and draw it out a bit. 

“Fuck, I can’t wait to feel your tight ass around me…” Noiz smirked at the blush and he leaned down to kiss Aoba’s lips. He could feel how hot his boyfriend was, his entire body radiated heat as he touched him. 

“Stop saying that shit…” 

“Stop pretending you hate it.” Noiz countered as he pressed the head of his dick against Aoba’s tight opening. “Ready for me?” 

Aoba huffed indignantly but nodded anyway, his arms wrapping around Noiz’s neck, wanting to be as close to the other as humanly possible in every sense of the concept. 

Noiz took in a breath before he pushed forward a bit more, the tip sliding in pretty easily. 

“Fuck… aaaahhhh Noiz…” Aoba’s passage tightened immediately around the intrusion but it didn’t hurt. It was a bit fascinating; every time they had sex, it never hurt when Noiz penetrated him. It was like the blond knew some super special technique for painless sex… 

“You good?” Noiz glanced up at Aoba’s face, looking for signals of discomfort before he saw the blue haired man nod and proceeded to push in further until he was fully buried in his boyfriend’s tight passage. “Damn… I missed you so much.” 

“Mmmnnn I missed you too… Don’t ever leave me Noiz…” Aoba wasn’t quite sure where those words came from or what they pertained to exactly, but he just felt compelled to say them all of a sudden. Maybe it was just the moment they were in, but he felt so connected to the blond right then and it almost made him cry to think about a life without him. 

“Fuck… never…” Noiz stayed where he was, buried deep inside the older man, his breaths coming out in short harsh pants into Aoba’s neck as he held the smaller body tightly against him. LIfting his head up slightly, he ran his tongue along the shell of Aoba’s ear as he pulled out just a bit. 

“Ich liebe dich mein Schatz.” he whispered softly as he moved with one fluid motion back inside Aoba’s soft, clenching passage before starting a fluid, intense, but slow pace. 

Aoba felt his whole body tremble violently; both from the sensations of Noiz moving in and out of him as well as the words that were whispered so tenderly into his ear. God, Noiz was going to fucking ruin him… His grip tightened as he moaned, the sounds steadily leaving him without any kind of barrier or filter. He didn’t care at that point; as long as he could feel Noiz touching him, holding him, moving inside of him, he wouldn’t hold anything back. 

“ich liebe dich auch.” was Aoba’s trembling reply, his voice almost inaudible as he buried his face in Noiz’s shoulder, his hips moving along with his boyfriend’s, meeting every forward thrust, the motions fluid and easy due to the lubricant aiding in their movements. 

Hearing that from Aoba in person was almost too much for Noiz. He let out a quiet moan as he sped up his movements, feeling his end approaching fast. He hadn’t expected his boyfriend to answer in German… but then again, why wouldn’t he? Granted they did speak in Japanese a lot but Noiz was trying to get Aoba to speak German more and more with him in everyday conversation to help him practice. It only made sense that he would answer in the same language. 

“Aaaah… Noiz!” The increased speed of the blonde’s thrusts made Aoba’s passage clench around his boyfriend in a rhythmic type motion and he could feel his stomach tighten in preparation of his release. He practically clung to the blond as he moaned, his own cock rubbing against Noiz’s stomach and consequently against his navel piercing; God it felt incredible. His legs moved up, pushing them back against himself so he was spread even further, letting Noiz sink even deeper into him, the tip of his cock striking Aoba’s prostate directly as a result of the new angle and depth. 

And that was all it took for him to come, practically screaming as his hips jerked, cum spurting all over his boyfriend’s abdomen and chest, getting some on himself as well as it dripped from the hard chest above him. 

“God damn Aoba… I can’t fukcing handle you…” Noiz panted harshly as he buried his own face in Aoba’s shoulder, his hips speeding up for a couple more thrusts before slowing, a deep almost guttural growl escaping him as he came, his body drenched in sweat as he moved against his now spent boyfriend. 

Aoba remained silent as he held his boyfriend, keeping his face hidden from view. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he found himself with a tight chest and a lump in his throat as tears ran down his face. He felt like such a fucking girl… he had never cried during sex before... what the hell was wrong with him?

“Aoba…?” Noiz could feel the tremors and pulled back slightly, prying Aoba way from him for a moment, before seeing why the older man hadn’t wanted to let go. He had to smile.. “That good huh?” 

“Shut the fuck up…” Aoba buried his face against Noiz once more and hoped the blond would let him stay there until his embarrassment properly subsided. 

The younger man’s smile never faltered as he kissed the top of Aoba’s head. “There’s no reason to be embarrassed… I really like it when you’re overly sensitive like this…” 

He rolled off of his boyfriend quickly with a laugh as Aoba smacked the side of his arm and he pulled the older man with him, wrapping an arm around the other as he pulled the blankets up over the two of them. 

Aoba huffed but placed his head on Noiz’s chest, snuggling further against his boyfriend, feeling incredibly content. 

“I’m gonna have to check on Ren eventually…” he muttered as he felt his eyelids become incredibly heavy. 

“I’ll do that… you sleep.” Noiz kissed the older man’s temple before beginning to pull way to get up but found himself unable to as he was held down by the older man next to him. 

“Stay for a few more minutes… “

“Can’t stand me being gone for even two seconds?” 

“No I can’t… not right now.” 

One more kiss was placed to Aoba’s lips before Noiz relaxed once more, wrapping his other arm around his boyfriend’s smaller frame. 

“Anything you want, Aoba.”


	18. New Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot moves ahead! With a new addition! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! This story may not end as soon as I thought it would as I think I'm going to take a while developing the relationship more and I have a couple more plot points I want to write out and a ton of stuff to work with. So expect a lot more of this story! 
> 
> Thanks for all the support!

Aoba hated being woken up before he was ready. He was a pretty heavy sleeper but there were obviously some things that he could not sleep though. LIke the incessant ringing of a cell phone in his ear… 

He let out a soft annoyed moan as he rolled over to reach for his phone on the nightstand, when a hand reached over him and grabbed the one next to it. Noiz’s phone? That’s right… it didn’t sound like his usual ring tone.

Aoba finally became fully aware of himself and relaxed when the ringing finally stopped. It wasn’t his problem so he figured he could go back to sleep. 

Moving closer to the blond once more, he wrapped his arm around the younger man’s slim waist and rested his head on Noiz’s chest, feeling sleep start to take over his mind once more. 

“Not gonna answer?” he murmured quietly as his eyelids became heavy; the warmth of the bed and the body next to him incredibly comforting. 

“It’s just my dad… probably realized I wasn’t at my place all night.” 

“...I thought you lived by yourself.” Aoba looked up at Noiz, feeling the sleep leave him as he realized Noiz was actually talking about something that had to do with his life… it wasn’t really a common thing. 

“I do… he likes to ‘check up’ on me.” Noiz’s fingers idly brushed though Aoba’s hair, feeling the goosebumps that he was raising on his boyfriend’s arms and he couldn’t help but smirk a little. 

“Isn’t that a good thing? Doesn’t that mean he cares about you?” 

Noiz just chuckled, the sound low and seemed to have little amusement to it. “No… he doesn’t want me to fuck up. I’ve impressed him so far by doing so well with the company but that isn’t enough. He wants my image in the community to be absolutely spotless. Meaning, he’s going to flip his shit if he knew I spent the night here with you.”

Aoba raised an eyebrow at that. In a way it made sense he supposed but he coldn’t see why Noiz, who was technically an adult, wasn’t able to do what he wanted as long as he kept a low profile. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him and he sat up a little, resting his weight on an elbow. 

“Does your family know about me?” 

Noiz was quiet for all of two seconds before answering. “I haven’t mentioned you, no. But that doesn’t mean they don’t know.” 

Aoba felt his stomach clench at those words. Why would Noiz say that? He knew there was probably a good reason but it still hurt that the blond hadn’t even mentioned him to his family. 

“It’s not that they wouldn’t like you specifically…” Noiz saw the hurt flicker in Aoba’s warm amber eyes and he wanted to do everything in his power to make that expression vanish. “My dad’s just really success oriented… anything that makes me stray from that is a potential threat to his family’s image.”

The hurt feeling didn’t receed any at those words. He knew Noiz didn’t want to disappoint his family but… he always thought Noiz was the type of person that wouldn’t conform to what his parents, or anyone for that matter, demanded of him. 

Aoba looked away, feeling a bit saddened but tried not to be. It was difficult though and he just felt himself growing more anxious. 

“Hey…” Noiz wrapped an arm around Aoba’s waist and pulled him back down so he was resting his head against the blond once more. “If it means that much to you, I’ll tell them…”

Aoba looked up, a bit surprised at that statement. Noiz was just saying how much his parents would disapprove of their relationship… so why would he want his parents to know? He wouldn’t want to be the cause of any kind of issues for Noiz… “But you just said…”

“I know what I said. But it obviously means something to you and I care about what you want more than what they want.” Noiz smirked slightly as he leaned down to kiss Aoba’s forehead gently. “If I knew you wanted our relationship out in the open so soon, I’d have done it earlier.” 

Aoba was so confused. Noiz would really do something like that for him? But why? Did he really want to make him that happy? The thought just made him smile as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend properly before getting comfortable once more as he wrapped both of his legs around one of Noiz’s, drawing it closer to him as he felt the warmth of the bed bring sleep on once more. 

Noiz looked down at the older man and smirked as he poked the blue haired man’s cheek gently. “You do know what time it is right?” 

“No…don’t care….” Aoba muttered as he snuggled further into Noiz’s chest.

“Fine, if you want to sleep, then at least let me up so I can get us food, I’m hungry.” 

“No… stay here... “ The older man’s voice was turning into a slight whine as he gripped his boyfriend tighter. 

“I promise I’ll be back quick. Seriously, I’m starving.” Noiz pulled away from the grip easily enough as he climbed out of bed and grabbed his clothes from around the room. He really enjoyed spending the night with Aoba and hoped that it wouldn’t be too long before they did that again. The last time they had slept in the same bed together was in London and that entire experience was the complete opposite of the night before. 

“Fine… but hurry up.” 

Once his coat was on, Noiz leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s temple before heading out of the bedroom. Making sure Ren had his breakfast and enough water before heading out the front door and to his car. 

He could really get used to this.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba’s routine of work and school went back to normal after his break. He had received a call from his grandmother, letting him know that Sei had recovered from his cold and was now back home and relatively healthy. It seemed the medication was steadily working, albeit a bit weakly , but it was better than nothing. 

It was so good to hear from her and be able to talk to Sei as well. HIs twin had been constantly on his mind ever since he had left Japan. The fear of the unknown and that anything could happen in a split second never failed to terrify him when it came to his brother’s health. He didn’t even know what he would do if…

Aoba shook his head, snapping out of his thought as he heard the jingle from the door to the coffee shop signal that there was a new customer. 

Looking up, he began his usual greeting but almost faltered in his speech when he got a look at the person on the other side of the counter. 

“I don’t want to seem rude, but are you Aoba?” The young blond asked as he smiled. 

The blue haired man couldn’t help but stare for a moment before getting a hold of himself and let out a small nervous laugh that he really hadn’t meant to let slip. “Um… yes?” 

“Shit, he was right, you are hot…” 

Aoba felt his entire body heat up but he knew it was obviously the most visible in his face. What the hell? “‘He’... who?” 

“Noiz…. Oh!” The blond stood up a little straighter and laughed a little, seemingly to himself. “Sorry… I’m Theo, Noiz’s brother…” 

Aoba took the offered hand that was given to him, a bit awkwardly, before letting go just as quickly as he had given it. “Oh… ummm…”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. Noiz wanted me to pick up coffee for us today… he’s in a meeting. Although I’m pretty sure he just wanted me to come down here so I could see what you look like. I’ve been bugging him about it since he told us you two were dating.” 

Aoba was trying so hard to keep up with Theo but it was difficult with the boy’s thick accent, but he was able to manage the gist of it and he raised an eyebrow. “Noiz told you and your parents?” 

“Yeah… dad was kind of pissed that he didn’t mention it earlier and mom was all weirded out a little... “ Theo leaned on the counter a bit. “Hey, you want to come back to the office with me? I’m sure Noiz would want to see you.” 

The blue haired man was almost speechless at that point. The first and most prevalent question in his mind was why Noiz hadn’t mentioned that he had told his parents they were dating… Of course he hadn’t seen his boyfriend much due to some business deal the blond was busy with, but it wasn’t like they didn’t speak to each other at all… 

He glanced over at the clock, and realized his shift was practically over anyway and he had a few things he wanted to say to his boyfriend. 

“Actually, yeah, I think I will…” 

Apparently first impressions were not Theo’s strong suit. He definitely came on hyperactive and energetic in the beginning, but as they headed toward the large office building just across the street, he noticed the younger blond become a lot calmer. He wondered if it was just the excitement of meeting him? But how was that even exciting? 

“Hey Aoba…”

The older man looked over at Theo as they stood at the corner, waiting for the light to change. 

“Noiz treats you well, right?” The smile was now gone from the blonde’s face and his expression was complete seriousness. 

Confusion was neverending with this kid.. “Yeah, of course he does. I mean, I wouldn’t be with him if he didn’t…” 

“I know, I just… sometimes he can get wrapped up in things and everything else just leaves his mind… Don’t think he doesn’t love you or care if he gets like that. I know from experience after all…” There was a small laugh before the blond continued. “But I can tell he really loves you. I’ve never seen him so happy before.” 

Aoba wasn’t sure what to say to that. It was said in such a serious tone but he knew that what the younger teen said was genuine. But why did he think he owed that to Aoba to mention? They had just met… 

All he could think to do was smile and shake his head. “Don’t worry, I know how to handle him... “ 

Theo’s smile was back and he opened the door to the building for Aoba, letting him inside the warm interior. “At least someone does…” 

Aoba felt extremely out of place in his jeans and tee shirt in the nice ornate office building but he tried to ignore it as he was led to the elevator. He vaguely wondered what Noiz’s reaction would be to him just walking into his office with no warning. 

“I’ll let you surprise him… he’s seen enough of me today anyway.” The younger blond smiled and handed Aoba the coffee that was intended for Noiz before moving down the hall a bit and pointed to a door opposite of the direction he was headed. “End of the hall. Nice meeting you Aoba!”

Aoba stood there a bit lost for a split second. He wasn’t sure that he liked Theo just ditching him like that in a place where he wasn’t even sure he was allowed to be… 

Taking a calming breath, he moved to the indicated door and was about to reach for the handle when he thought better of it. Should he knock? Noiz had no idea he was even there so maybe it would be better if he knocked first… 

Why was he being so weird? He shook his head and placed his hand on the handle before opening the door slowly. He could hear the fast paced typing of a keyboard as he entered and it was probably one of the weirdest things he’d ever witnessed. 

Obviously he’d seen Noiz in his work attire before as it was what the younger man usually wore when getting his coffee every day; but for some reason, seeing him dressed like that in an office, behind a desk, probably doing something incredibly important was a bit overwhelming… in a good way. 

Hearing the door open, the blond glanced up quickly before his fingers stopped moving over the keys. A smirk graced his features as he leaned back in his chair, eyeing the older man with amusement. “I didn’t know you made deliveries…”

Aoba couldn’t help but feel heat rush to his cheeks and she feigned annoyance by glaring at his boyfriend. “If you start calling me with orders, I swear I’ll get you blacklisted from the shop.” 

Noiz’s smirk didn’t waver as he stood and made his way across the office, taking the steaming cup from Aoba’s hand. “Guess my brother found you.” 

“Yeah… he told me something very interesting that I thought I would hear from you first…”

Noiz interrupted the sentence by leaning forward to press a kiss to the older man’s lips before responding. “Theo isn’t very good at keeping his mouth shut… I was going to tell you tonight.” 

“Tonight?” Aoba was too busy wanting more kisses from Noiz to really concentrate on what the other was saying. “What’s tonight?”

“Tonight is when I take you out to dinner and tell you that I told my parents I’m dating you.” The blond took a sip from the cup before setting it down on a nearby coffee table. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed another kiss to the other’s mouth. “I’m guessing since you’re here, you’ve finished work?” 

Aoba nodded and rested his head on Noiz’s shoulder, just letting the taller blond hold him for a bit. It was so comforting to be in Noiz’s arms, he felt safe and loved; something he really hadn’t realized he needed. 

“If we’re going out, can I go home to shower and change first? I smell like coffee and I’m pretty sure where you’re talking me won’t allow jeans and tee shirts…” Aoba didn’t want to pull away but he managed to do it without sacrificing his hold on the other. 

“How do you know? And I like the smell of coffee on you. You have no idea how hot it is…” 

Aoba huffed and pulled back from the blonde . “Well, I don’t find it hot, especially when I have to smell it all day.” 

“What you’re wearing is fine… and you smell really good.” Placing one more kiss to Aoba’s lips before the older man could make any more protests, he finally pulled away and headed back to his desk. “Just let me send this email I was writing and then we can go.” 

Aoba sighed in defeat and moved over to the comfortable looking couch off to the side of the room by the windows that overlooked the streets below. There was really no use arguing with Noiz. His boyfriend usually won their little disputes and it was mainly due to the fact that frankly, it was hard to argue with him. The guy was just so cute… and when he really tried, Aoba never stood a chance. 

As he watched Noiz begin to type once more, he couldn’t help but wonder if the date was also something else… While Noiz did say he had told his parents, he didn’t know what their reaction was. What if they hated the idea of Noiz dating? What if they shunned him for dating another guy? Crap, he didn’t even think about that...

He felt nervousness creep into his stomach and he looked away from his boyfriend, focusing his attention out the window, now almost dreading whatever it was NOiz had planned.


	19. Empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you all don't hate me for this chapter. 
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support as always!

Aoba had convinced Noiz to stop by his apartment so he could at least change out of his work clothes. As much as his boyfriend liked the smell of coffee on him, Aoba just wanted to at least shower and put on something that didn’t smell like his job. 

“I’ll be quick I promise.” he said with a smile as he kissed Noiz quickly before disappearing into the bathroom. 

While he was undressing he heard his phone chime with a new text. Raising an eyebrow, the blue haired man pulled the phone out and felt his stomach tighten at who it was from. 

‘Call me when you can.’  
Koujaku: 7:23pm

He had hoped that he would be able to make the first move with Koujaku when he was ready to do so. Then again, why had he not expected his best friend to make the first move? Although the older man had avoided him for the rest of his stay in Japan so Aoba just figured the guy was too ashamed or embarrassed to actually say anything… just like he had been. 

Aoba jumped when the phone he was holding suddenly rang and he half expected it to be Koujaku, but it was his Grandmother’s number and an unrelated knot formed right next to the one from just a few moments ago when he answered. 

“Bachan?” 

“Aoba, are you busy?” 

The blue haired man noticed she sounded a bit distracted, as if the call wasn’t being made just to catch up. The knot in his stomach dropped. 

“Um… kind of, but I can talk… is everything alright?” He felt incredibly awkward standing naked in the bathroom talking to his grandmother, so he opted to pull his pants back on and sat on the edge of the tub. 

“Sei’s in the hospital again.” For a moment, Aoba could have sworn he heard her voice hitch slightly. 

“What…? But he just got better… What happened?” He felt his heart begin to race as panic and anxiety overtook him. The new meds were supposed to be working weren’t they? 

“He started having seizures last night. I took him in right away and we think it may be a reaction to his medication. We’ve taken him off it but the seizures are still happening every few hours.” 

Aoba’s own throat hitched at those words. “Is it bad…?” 

He heard a sigh come from her end and he knew that meant she was trying to pick her words carefully. That was never a good sign. 

“Bachan…”

“Aoba, calm down. It doesn’t help anything to get so worked up.” She took a breath then continued. “We’ll have to see… but right now, we’re not sure what’s causing them.” 

“I’m going to fly out tomorrow…” Aoba stood with finality and began to gather his clothes so he could exit the bathroom. 

“No you won’t. We’re doing everything we can for him right now Aoba, there’s no need to drop everything and fly out here.” 

“Bachan… I can’t just stay here….” 

“Yes you can. Sei is being well taken care of. But you need to know in case of the worst.” 

Aoba knew she was just being realistic but it still hurt to hear her say that. If he didn’t know her as well as he did, he would have gotten angry at those words, thinking she’d given up on his brother. But as a doctor herself, his grandmother was a very practical person, and while she hoped for the best and did everything she could to achieve that, she also knew that reality didn’t always play to the rules of hoping. 

It was silent for a few moments before Tae spoke again. “I’ll call tomorrow and you can talk to him, alright?”

Aoba nodded and then realized she couldn’t see him. But he really didn’t want to speak, afraid that his voice would crack under the strain in his throat. “Okay… Tell him I love him.” 

“Of course I will. Don’t work too hard.” 

Aoba couldn’t help but smile at their usual farewell. “I know… I’ll try. Bye Bachan.” 

“Goodnight Aoba.” 

He hung up and set the phone on the sink counter and found himself just staring blankly at the wall across from him. What the hell was he supposed to do now? He didn’t want to do anything, or go anywhere and Noiz was waiting for him in the living room. What was worse was that he knew if he said anything to Noiz, or even just looked at him, he’d probably burst into tears. 

Not that he wasn’t already crying… He wiped the wetness from his cheeks before slipping his shirt back on and splashed some water on his face before heading back into the living room. 

Noiz looked up from the couch, setting down the remote on the coffee table before standing up. “Did you shower? I didn’t hear the…”

He stopped immediately when Aoba was suddenly hugging him, his face buried in the blonde’s chest. He could feel the other shaking slightly and his arms instinctively wrapped around the older man. 

“Hey… what’s up?” 

Aoba couldn’t hold the tears back as much as he wanted to. He should really just give up on being manly… there was no point. He clung to Noiz almost desperately as he let everything out. He told Noiz about the phone call and what Tae had said and how scared he was. He told Noiz how much he wanted to go home and be with his brother but his grandmother had told him not to. He told Noiz that he was scared of his brother dieing. The last was the hardest to get out. He had never said that fear aloud before and it only made it feel more real as a possibility to him. 

Noiz held the blue haired man until he had stopped talking and then led him to the couch where he let Aoba curl up with him. He wasn’t really sure how to comfort his boyfriend; seeing as how he had never gone through anything like what Aoba was going through. He had never lost a loved one or had to deal with a loved one being so sick that he wasn’t sure weather they would live or not. 

All he could do was hold the other and occasionally press kisses to Aoba’s lips and forehead, waiting for the other to calm down enough to speak coherently again. 

Aoba did eventually calm himself enough to at least take a decent breath and he looked up at Noiz. He felt so awful for the blond having to deal with his issues. He had so much baggage with the whole Koujaku thing and now his brother’s illness… 

“Sorry you have to see me like this. I hate it when I’m like this.” 

“It’s all part of being in a relationship I guess…” Noiz shrugged nonchalantly before pulling Aoba closer. “Doesn’t matter anyway. I don’t hold it against you or anything. Seems like a normal response to me.” 

Aoba couldn’t help but smile just a little at his boyfriend's words. Leave it to Noiz to sound so tactless yet supportive at the same time.

“Do you mind if we don’t go anywhere tonight?” Aoba really had no desire to be seen right now by anyone but Noiz, let alone have to function socially. All he wanted to do was stay home and do nothing. 

“Yeah… you want me to stay?” 

Aoba nodded and lay his head on Noiz’s chest, comforted by the younger man’s heartbeat. 

Noiz pulled out his phone and texted his brother, letting him know that he wouldn’t be home for the night. Without any other explanation, he placed his phone on the coffee table and picked up the remote once more, content to just be with Aoba and offer some kind of comfort. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

11pm found Aoba startled awake by the ringing of his phone. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep on Noiz but didn’t have time to worry about that when he saw his grandmother’s number again. He felt his stomach tighten once more and tears well in his eyes. Why would she call this late if it wasn’t bad? 

Answering quickly, he could hear talking in the background and knew she was probably at the hospital. “Bachan…”

“Aoba….” Her voice was quiet and throaty and Aoba knew just from her tone that it was bad. 

“No… no… bachan, let me talk to Sei.” 

“Aoba, please…”

The blue haired man could feel his entire body heat up and he didn’t even notice Noiz waking up. “I want to talk to him…” 

“Aoba, listen to me.” Her voice was firm and a lot louder than it had been a moment ago. Aoba found himself falling silent even if his panic was still prevalent. 

“I know I told you not to come, but I think it would best if you did.”

“Bachan…. just tell me.” Aoba knew it was coming, what he had always feared since he was a child. The words of ‘Your brother passed away.’ was always a thought that floated around in his mind and terrified him to no end. 

“The medication isn’t working anymore, Aoba. He just got worse after I called you earlier. He’s currently in an induced coma and on a respirator.” 

Aoba stood up from the couch, ignoring Noiz was even there as he bolted to his room and pulled his suitcase from the closet. His entire body felt numb. It wasn’t what he had expected her to say but it was close enough. He knew Sei wasn’t coming back from this. She had said so herself that the medication was no longer working. Why would he magically get better? 

“Aoba…?”

“I’m packing.” 

“Aoba, you need to calm down.” 

“You want me there, I’m packing to go.” He wasn’t sure what he was saying really. HIs mind was on autopilot as he shoved clothing into his suitcase, not even bothering to fold them. 

He felt the phone being pulled from his hand but he ignored it as he opened another drawer to grab a handful of clothing. 

It was weird that he wasn’t crying anymore, but he didn’t really dwell on it as he concentrated on trying to close the overstuffed suitcase when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and it made him jump. In the back of his mind, he knew it was Noiz but for a moment he had completely forgotten about him. 

“Your grandmother said she’s already paid for your ticket. Your flight is in five hours so don’t worry about packing right now, okay?” Noiz’s voice was quiet and what he hoped was comforting as he felt his boyfriend stop his movements and watched as Aoba looked at him. 

“I need to go now… I can’t wait five hours.” 

“That was the soonest she could get a flight for you. Do you want me to pack for you?” 

“No… I need to do something. I can’t just sit.” Aoba still wasn’t sure why the tears weren’t coming. They had been flowing so freely earlier that day… He just felt so empty at the moment, like nothing mattered at all. 

“What do you want me to do then?” Noiz reached forward and unzipped the partially closed suitcase for the older man, before sitting back to let Aoba do what he wanted. 

“I don’t know… I don’t know anything.” 

Noiz sighed and looked around the bedroom. When he had spoken with Tae she had asked if he would feel comfortable going with Aoba on the flight. She had sounded worried about her grandson and obviously didn’t want him to be alone. Of course he had agreed and insisted he pay for his own ticket before booking the same flight Aoba was on. He had to pack as well but he didn’t want to leave Aoba by himself. 

Pulling out his phone, he called his brother and asked him to pack a few pieces of clothing for him and bring the suitcase to Aoba’s. He didn’t give a lot of the details but he explained enough to make Theo agree. 

Looking over at Aoba, he watched as the blue haired man seemed to be a bit more coherent as he folded his clothes sloppily before putting them in his suitcase once more. 

Aoba shut the suitcase once more and was able to close it the second time before cursing under his breath as he stood up. “I need someone to watch Ren… Noiz, could you…?”

“I’m going with you.” 

“No you’re not.” 

“Aoba… your grandmother asked me to.” 

“Fucking hell… Fine whatever… “

Noiz didn’t let Aoba’s words get to him. He knew the other was just trying to deal with everything. He knew a breakdown was inevitable. The almost calm demeanor was Aoba’s mind just trying to escape reality for a bit. He knew it all too well. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’ll ask Theo, he’s coming here with my stuff.” Noiz cautiously moved over to the older man and pulled him in against his own body. He still wasn’t sure what the details were, but obviously it wasn’t good. He could feel Aoba trembling again like he had been earlier that day, but he knew that this time it was from his body suppressing the emotions that were ready to explode. 

Aoba let Noiz hold him for a moment. He wanted to do everything he could to stay occupied. He didn’t want to think, or feel, or even function. He felt Noiz pull away when the knock on the door came. 

Faint talking could be heard in the living room but Aoba didn’t move from where Noiz had left him. He just stood there, blankly staring at nothing. He could feel his mind try to make him react but he wouldn’t let it. He knew if he gave in to the feelings he would never stop and he was scared of what would happen. For now, he would let his body function on autopilot. All he wanted to do was get on a plane to Japan. 

Nothing else mattered.


	20. Saying Goodbye

Aoba stared blankly ahead as he made his way through the halls of the hospital. It was all too familiar to him, having gone through this numerous times over the course of his life. It felt weird this time though; the realization of what was happening still hadn’t registered in him yet but still he knew that it was different. 

Noiz’s hand gripped his boyfriend’s as they walked silently together. The blond had not heard Aoba speak since they had left Germany and it unnerved him. He knew of course that there was nothing he could say to comfort the other so he opted to just be a silent support system and got them where they needed to go, taking care of everything so he could get the older man to the hospital as quickly as possible. 

Aoba finally looked up when he heard a familiar voice and watched almost detached as Tae walked toward them. In the back of his mind he wondered why she seemed so calm. He vaguely heard he speak to Noiz but had no idea what they were saying. He just wanted to see his brother. It didn’t matter that Sei was past the point of speaking.

That thought finally brought everything back. His throat tightened so much that he thought he might actually suffocate as he realized for the first time since his grandmother had called him, that he would never hear his brother’s voice again… He would never see his twin’s eyes look at him again, would never be able to do anything… 

His hand tightened around Noiz’s as he felt the tears escape after hours of being unable to cry. He felt arms wrap around him and he didn’t care who it was, he was just glad they were there to support him as he lost all ability to stand. His sobs echoed through the hall as he cried brokenly on the spotlessly clean floor and vaguely noticed another pair of arms around him joining the first. 

After what seemed like hours, Aoba found himself aware of his surroundings again and noticed he was laying on a couch, a body spooned behind him. For a split second, he almost thought that the previous few hours had been an incredibly bad nightmare, but the sounds surrounding him made him realize that he was in fact still in the hospital and his dread returned just as quickly. 

He knew it was Noiz behind him and he felt his boyfriend move as he sat up. “Where’s my grandmother… I need to see Sei.” 

“I’m right here Aoba…” Tae had gotten up as soon as she noticed her grandson moving and she sat next to him on the couch, a hand placed on his knee. “I need to talk to you for a minute before you go in…”

Aoba almost wanted to say ‘no’, he didn’t want anymore bad news, all he wanted was to see his twin… why was that so hard to let him do? But he nodded, knowing that whatever it was, it was most likely important. 

“When Sei turned 18, he was old enough to make his own decision about what would be done if he was ever put in this situation… I’m sure you know what I’m talking about. And I also know you wouldn’t want him to stay like this…” 

“There’s no way at all for him to wake up? Not even slightly?” Aoba wasn’t sure how he was able to talk at the moment. His mind was all over the place and it was so hard to think. 

“He’s in an induced coma… that means he can be woken up. But when he was awake, the seizures he was experiencing were frequent and very damaging. If we wake him up, they’ll just start up again and he’ll most likely end up in the same state regardless… I know it’s hard to hear-”

“You don’t know… you’re not sitting here listening to someone tell you your brother is fucking dying!” Aoba’s body shook as he glared at his grandmother. Any rational part of his mind was no longer functioning and all that was left was just hurt and anger. Not anger at his grandmother, but at himself… The last two years of his brother’s life he had not been there at all. He had been off in Germany going to school and working in a fucking coffee shop while having a stupid romantic fling with a guy… Why hadn’t he just stayed in Japan? 

“Aoba stop it… you think I don’t feel anything? You two are my children. I raised both of you since you were babies, of course I know how it feels. I also know that I want to do anything in my power to make him better but I can’t, Aoba… all I can do is continue to love him and honor his wishes... “ Tae’s expression was hard as she made eye contact with her grandson before continuing. “I know it’s hard, and I understand if you don’t want to do this Aoba. But Sei made it very clear that he doesn’t want to be kept on life support..”

‘No… what if he wakes up…”

“Aoba, I already told you, there’s nothing more we can do.” 

“You can’t just kill him. I’m not going to kill my brother…” Aoba’s voice was calm once more, the tears had stopped altogether and he just felt numb again. Why would Sei want him to do this? How could he think that Aoba would have the strength or the capability? He wasn’t that strong…

Noiz felt as if he shouldn’t have been there. He knew that Aoba would need him later but the scene that was playing out in front of him was something he had never in his life experienced before. He was a bit torn on what he should do as he watched Aoba lean forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He wanted to hold him and comfort him but wasn’t sure if the older man would want that right that moment. 

Tae glanced over at Noiz quickly before focusing back on Aoba. He could tell the blond was out of his comfort zone but she also commended him greatly on his willingness and dedication to her grandson. to come and be with him through such a hard time. 

“Aoba… you don’t have to. But regardless of what you do, they’ll be taking off life support soon.” She reached into the pocket of her scrubs and handed the blue haired man an envelope. “He also wanted you to read this. He’d written it a few years ago but he specifically told me to give it to you now.”

“She stood and made her way toward the door of the small waiting area. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She gave Noiz one more glance before heading out the door. 

Aoba stared down at his hands where the envelope was gripped and he had no idea what to do. His body moved on its own as he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that his brother had written. He glanced back for a moment and moved just a bit away from Noiz. “Can I read this alone?” 

Noiz nodded and pressed a kiss to Aoba’s temple before standing and moving toward the door. “I’ll get us coffee.” 

Aoba just nodded automatically and began to read; 

I want to start this out by asking that you not be mad at me. I know that you’re probably an emotional wreck right now so I don’t want to make it worse… I don’t know how long it’ll be until this gets to you but I honestly hope it’s a long time. I’m not ready to die yet but I know how life can change. 

I just told Bachan that I wanted you to be the one to take me off life support if it ever comes to that. Please understand Aoba, you’re the closest person to me, we were born together and there’s really no stronger bond than that in my opinion. I just don’t trust anyone else to do it. 

I know it scared you all the time when we were kids… when I’d get sick and have to stay in the hospital for days or weeks. I felt so guilty and hated my body for making you sad, I never wanted to make you sad. I’m pretty sure you’re sad right now and even know I’m probably not aware of it, I’m sure I feel so guilty still… 

But I can’t live in a bed Aoba. I can’t live hooked up to machines that are doing everything for me. It’s not fair to me and I know you know that deep down among all the pain and sadness you’re feeling. But I need you to do this for me and I want you to just move on and remember me as your twin and brother that you loved unconditionally. Please Aoba… don’t let me stay trapped. 

I love you and will always love you, even when I’m not there anymore to call you and say it. II know you’ll make the rest of your life incredible and I also know that you’ll make sure to live for me as well. You always used to say that when we were growing up… If I couldn’t go somewhere or do something with you. You’d always say ‘I’ll just live it double for you...’. So just live double for me from now on okay? And make the most of everything. 

I love you forever  
Sei

The tears were fresh once more as Aoba finished reading and he knew there was no way he couldn’t do it now that he knew how much it really did mean to Sei. He heard footsteps come back into the room several minutes later and knew it was Noiz when he smelled the coffee wafting into the room, but that was the last thing on his mind, 

“Noiz…” Aoba didn’t move from where he sat, his eyes still staring down at the floor.

“You want me to get your grandmother?” 

Aoba nodded and finally looked up. “I’m gonna need you after this… I don’t know what I’m going to be like when I come out so… just don’t…”

“I’ll be right here.” Noiz didn’t need Aoba to finish what he was saying to know what he meant. He left shortly after to find Tae and it wasn’t long bether they both returned. 

Aoba stood and hardened his resolve. He kept the letter clutched in his hand as he moved toward his grandmother. “I’m not ready to do this but I know that I have to… even though you said I didn’t… he needs me to do this.” 

Tae nodded solemnly and took Aoba’s hand in her own as they made their way down the hall. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba’s entire body was shaking with horrible anxiety and dread as he pushed the door open to his brother’s room. The sound of machines keeping Sei alive the only thing audible and it was almost deafening. 

Tae had asked if he wanted her to go in with him but the blue haired man just shook his head. It would just make it harder and he may not be able to go through with it if she were there. 

She merely nodded and told him what to do when he was ready before closing the door behind her two grandsons. 

Sei was unmoving in the bed as Aoba approached and he had to fight back his tears and the huge lump in his throat when he saw his twin. He looked so different from just a few weeks before. He was incredibly thin; obviously having lost weight fairly rapidly over the number of weeks since Aoba had been home. 

Aoba slowly walked closer, not really wanting to see any more of his brother’s obvious rapid decline, but at the same time, there was nothing more he wanted to do than to just wrap his arms around the still figure in the bed and just stay there forever with him. 

He wasn’t sure what he expected but once the blue haired man was close enough, it just looked like the other was asleep. Aoba felt some of his tears escape and he tried to subdue them as best he could. He just had to get through this and then he could break down afterward… 

Reaching out a hand, Aoba let his fingers run through Sei’s hair gently before leaning over, careful of where the tubes were and kissed his brother’s forehead before taking the frail hand in his own. 

Aoba had no idea how to even start… what should he even say? Could Sei even hear him? He glance over once at the machine that he was to turn off once he’d said his goodbyes and then quickly looked away again. He didn’t want to think about that at the moment. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Aoba finally let out a frustrated sigh and sat down in a chair that was next to the bed, his hand still gripping his brother’s gently. 

“I know you wanted me to do this because we’re so close and I think if I were in your position I’d want the same thing…” He kept his eyes on his twin’s face, not sure what he was expecting to see but there was still that tiniest bit of something that made him believe that maybe Sei would open his eyes and be okay. 

“You played dirty... you knew I’d do it because I can’t stand saying no to you. It’s always been like that. I mean, you never took advantage of it… but you still managed to get me to do a lot of things for you. Not that I minded, you did stuff for me too after all.”

Aoba paused and looked out the window for a moment. He thought of how Sei was never able to play outside for extended periods of time, or wasn’t really able to travel. Vacations were extremely rare for him growing up, hence Aoba’s initial fear of flying…. 

 

“I’m so sorry you missed out on so much… I wish I could just let you experience everything… You couldn’t even run around outside when we were little… “ Aoba’s mind came back to the present when he heard hushed voices outside of the room and figured Mizuki or Koujaku had shown up . God, he didn’t even want to think about them right then, that was the last thing he needed. 

Turning back to his brother, Aoba stood up once more, his stomach doing a somersault as he knew his resolve was weakening and he needed to say what he needed to say before he couldn’t do it anymore. 

“I love you so much Sei… I’ll always be thinking about you and I know I’m going to accidentally call you sometimes… God I can’t wait for that moment; I’ll probably cry like I always do about everything.” The blue haired man laughed a little, not really feeling it but the urge was still there. 

He felt gripping sadness fall over him as he glanced at the respirator once more and knew he had to just do it. Sei wanted it this way and he needed to honor that. 

“I’ll make sure to live double for you okay? …” His throat closed up as he choked back his tears. He couldn’t continue speaking. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve before moving over to the machine, making sure not to let go of Sei’s hand. his heart was pounding as he located the series of buttons he’d have to press the authority code into. 

With shaking fingers, he entered the string of numbers and a series of beeps were heard before a prompt came up on the screen of the data log. 

‘Power off?’

Aoba looked back at his brother one final time before pressing ‘yes’ on the touch screen and felt his body go into panic mode when he heard the machine powering down, the sound of mechanical breathing slowing steadily. 

“Shit... “ He stepped away from the machine and moved back over to the bed, as he began to carefully unhook the smaller body from any tube or wire he could find. There was no reason why he needed them now, there’s was no coming back after this. 

Still trying his hardest to keep his tears at bay, Aoba climbed onto the bed and carefully maneuvered his brother in his arms; gathering Sei into his lap and just holding him. 

The only thing Aoba could think at the moment was that Sei was still warm to the touch. For some reason, that brought him just the tiniest bit of comfort. But he also knew that it was false comfort. Sei was no longer breathing on his own and had stopped once the respirator had fully shut down. Sei’s body was limp against him but Aoba didn’t care, he just knew that he had to hold on to Sei, he couldn’t be separated from him… no one would separate them, ever.


	21. Loss and Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoot! Two chapters in less than a week! I'm on a roll XD
> 
> Thank you everyone for the wonderful response to my previous chapter. It really makes me happy to get such good feedback and to know that I'm doing well! I try to please you guys even if it's sad times! 
> 
> Love all of you and enjoy the next chapter!

Noiz sat a bit uncomfortably in the small waiting room they had been in earlier. Of course he didn’t show how much discomfort he was in, but it was really starting to piss him off. He knew better than to let that show outwardly as well though and he glanced quickly over at the glaring man a few seats away. He didn’t even know the guy… why the fuck was he looking at him like that? 

It had only been five minutes since Aoba had left with Tae and he had been ready to get up and check to see if Aoba had come back out yet when a tall man with a low side ponytail made his way into the room. Right when he had spotted Noiz, the blond could see first recognition, then something maybe resembling anger...? 

Not really paying much mind to the newcomer since he wasn’t bothering to speak, Noiz had continued on his way toward the door when the mystery person finally spoke. 

“He’s still in there.” 

Noiz looked back and nodded once before moving back into the room and sitting down once more, not offering any kind of reply. 

And that was how the German businessman found himself in his current situation. 

Finally too tired to deal with the situation any longer, he focussed his gaze on the other, eyes automatically moving to the scar across the other’s nose. 

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

Koujaku didn’t answer for a moment. He seemed genuinely startled at the sudden voice and finally realized who was talking to him. “Why are you even here?” 

“Do you always talk to strangers like that?” Noiz’s expression stayed exactly the same as he continued to stare right back at the other man. What was his problem anyway? 

“I know who you are… Did you think you would be able to make everything better for him by following him here like a stupid little dog?” 

Ah, so it was one of Aoba’s friends… 

“Actually, Tae-san asked me to accompany Aoba here. He was a wreck.” 

Koujaku was about to retort but closed his mouth, obviously not having expected that answer. He glared again.

“Let me guess… you’re the ex boyfriend, right? Koujaku, was it?” Noiz’s eyes lit up just a little at seeing how offended the older man seemed to get at that. 

“It doesn’t matter what I am… you shouldn’t be here. You have no right to be here.” 

Obviously Koujaku was going through his own grieving as well. From what Aoba had told Noiz, the other had known Aoba and his twin since childhood so of course they would be extremely close and almost like family. 

“I’m not going to sit here and defend myself. It’s pointless anyway. Why are you even trying to start a fight with me when Aoba’s in there right now watching his brother die… Wouldn’t you rather put your efforts into being there for him when he walks out that door?” 

The older man didn’t have a chance to respond as Tae entered with a solemn expression and it was obvious why from the tear tracks that had lined her withered face. 

Koujaku was up in a split second, trying to help Tae sit down but she shooed him away as she moved to the seat next to Noiz. “Stop fussing over me, I’m not that damn ancient.” 

Apparently this was normal behavior for Tae as Koujaku just smiled and shook his head. “Of course not.” 

His smile dropped just as quickly, obviously remembering why they were there. “We’re all going to miss him Tae-san… I mean, it feels like I’m losing a brother too.” 

The pink haired woman just shook her head and sighed. “I knew this was coming for a while now… he’s been declining steadily over the past year. That’s why we changed his medication so often. I know it’s not much of a comfort right now but he wanted it this way at the end. I don’t blame him honestly. Being hooked up to machines for the rest of your life. It’s a waste.” 

Tae turned to look at Noiz; the first time since he got there that she kept her eyes on him for more than a moment. “You don’t say much, do you?”

Noiz’s expression remained the same as he considered the question. He usually didn’t speak much; at least when he didn’t have to. He shrugged and ran a hand through his layered hair. “To be honest, I’m a little uncomfortable.” 

Tae merely nodded in understanding. She knew that it would probably be awkward for Noiz but time had been crucial and she really didn’t want to have Aoba traveling on his own in the state he had been in. 

“It shows me a lot that you were willing to come with him… The fact that you didn’t hesitate shows me you care about him.” She gave the younger blond a hard stare before continuing. “Don’t make me regret saying that.”

Noiz just nodded. He liked Tae already. She was the type of person he could see getting along easily with, despite their drastic age difference. Although he wasn’t aiming to really impress her, that wasn’t his style. But so far she didn’t seem to be too off put by his seemingly nonchalance. 

Koujaku fidgeted in his seat, obviously disgruntled by Tae’s compliment to the other man. What the hell did Aoba even see in him? The kid had no redeeming personality qualities and he looked like total punk Hot Topic trash with all those piercings… 

Before anything else could be said, a nurse came into the room, slight panic and a touch of frustration marring her features. “Tae-san, we need you.” 

The pink haired woman stood quickly and strode toward the door. “What happened?” 

“We tried to get him to let go of Sei but… he just isn’t in his rational mind right now…” 

Noiz stood up as well. He moved over to Tae and stood next to the two women. “Would you mind if I tried?” 

“Are you Noiz?” The nurse asked as she looked at him once and then did a double take, obviously not expecting all the piercings. 

The blond nodded.

“He was asking for you…”

“What room?” 

“This way.” Tae moved ahead not waiting to see if Noiz was following her as she moved quickly down the hallway. She could already hear the loud sobs coming from her grandson’s room and her heart broke even more than it already had over the course of the last couple days. 

Upon opening the door, she gasped quietly at the sight before her. Aoba was clutching Sei in his arms, his body rocking slightly as he cried over his now deceased twin. She clutched at the front of her scrubs, the feeling of overwhelming sadness almost physical. 

Noiz wanted nothing more than to move over to Aoba and make everything better but as soon as he saw his boyfriend, he was suddenly afraid to even move. He’d never seen anyone like that before… 

He felt a hand on his arm and he looked over to see Tae’s eyes on him shining with unshed tears. “Go on…. he needs you.”

Noiz nodded and moved into the room slowly. He was terrified of what to do or say. What if Aoba didn’t want his comfort? What if he pushed him away? He knew that was probably not going to be the case but people went through the grieving process in numerous ways. 

He could hear Koujaku behind him, asking Tae what was going on before he blocked them both out completely, focusing only on the sobbing man in front of him. 

Aoba wasn’t aware of anything else around him as he hugged Sei tightly to his chest. he had his face buried in the dark black hair and just felt like he never wanted to move again. 

He didn’t notice anyone approach so when he heard his boyfriend’s voice next to him, he jumped and looked over. His senses finally returning to him but his crying did not cease. 

“I can’t do this Noiz… I can’t just leave him…”

“Baby… you did everything he asked of you. You have to let him go.” It was hard for Noiz to choose his words. He was no good at this… he knew he wasn’t…

“I don’t want to… it’s not fair… he never even got to live.” 

Noiz wasn’t sure what to say next. It was true that Sei didn’t have much of a life but he did live… he had a family that loved him and a brother who cared so much about him that he was willing to give up making friends throughout childhood just to be able to spend time with his twin. 

Noiz sat down in the chair Aoba had sat in just a few minutes before and noticed vaguely that the door was now closed and the two that had been there before were now gone. 

“Aoba…” Noiz reached out and placed a hand on his boyfriend’s knee, it was really the only thing he could reach. “I have no idea how you’re feeling right now. I’ve never had to go through this… But based on what you told me about Sei, I think he had a really good life. I mean… he at least had family that loved and supported him. And a brother that would give up anything for him.”

Aoba was finally starting to quiet down, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy and his nose was bright red from crying. He sniffled a couple times before looking at Noiz, pure sadness and pain etched into his features. “I didn’t want him to feel alone… How fucking shitty of a person would I have been if I just… didn’t care and did my own thing while he just sat in his room?”

“I know… I really don’t know what to say right now… this isn’t my area of expertise... “ 

“You’re here… that’s all I need you to do… just be here.” Aoba wiped the tears from his eyes, knowing it wouldn’t be the last time he cried that day, before giving his brother one final kiss on the forehead before laying him back down on the bed and moving off of it and directly into Noiz’s arms, not caring that he probably looked ridiculous straddling the other man on the small chair. 

Noiz didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the older man, his hands moving up and down Aoba’s back in a calming gesture. “I am baby… I’m right here…” 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The drive to Aoba’s childhood home was quiet and heavy with mutual sadness. Aoba was exhausted and practically asleep by the time they pulled up to the front of the house. Noiz had offered to drive Tae back to the house as well, since she usually walked to work. He figured after just losing her grandson, she probably hadn’t felt up to taking the long journey home. 

Koujaku had also joined them, Noiz being the bigger man and offering him a ride as well, he had room in the car for everyone, so why not?

The older ponytailed man was hesitant at first but then agreed when Tae gave him a hard look. 

Noiz got his and Aoba’s luggage out of the trunk while Tae and Koujaku made their way into the house. Before the blond could move toward the front door, Aoba placed a hand on Noiz’s arm to stop him. 

“Hey… um… would it be okay if I talked to Koujaku alone for a bit? I really need to talk to him about what happened the last time I was here. Mizuki’s on his way here and I don’t want him to hear this from me… I want Koujaku to tell him.” It was something that had been weighing on his mind the entire car ride home, seeing as how he was sitting next to the man the whole ride and the tension could be cut with a knife it had been so thick between them. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea right now?” 

“I don’t want this to be awkward the whole time I’m here… I need to do this now.” 

Noiz just nodded and grabbed Aoba’s bag from him. “Go on, I’ll put our stuff wherever Tae-san wants it.” 

Aoba nodded and leaned up to press a small kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before making his way inside, locating Koujaku and his grandmother in the kitchen. 

Tae was busying herself at the stove, most likely trying to keep her mind occupied by cooking something, even though it was passed 1am. Aoba frowned at the woman but didn’t say anything, knowing if he did, she would just ignore him anyway and continue on with her cooking. 

“Baachan, where should Noiz put our stuff?” 

The old woman grunted and turned to look at her grandson. “I’ll show him where your room is. Keep an eye on the pot…” 

She moved away from the stove and made her way out of the room, leaving Koujaku and Aoba alone. 

Koujaku looked at Aoba’s back as the blue haired man stirred the contents of the pot. It looked like she was making his favorite stew… Suddenly he felt really awful. 

“If you’re going to keep staring at me, at least say something…” 

Koujaku jumped a bit, not having expected Aoba to speak. He cleared his throat and stood up from the table, making his way over to the stove. “How are you feeling?” 

“My brother just died, how do you think I feel?” Aoba didn’t look at the older man; he still hadn’t fully forgiven him for his actions the last time he had visited and he deserved to know it. 

“You’re not the only one that lost him you know…” Koujaku knew that had been the wrong thing to say as soon as it left his mouth. Shit…

“Fuck you, Koujaku… You may have been close to him but you weren’t there for him his entire life… I was there since he was fucking born. I loved him with everything I had, I would fuckikng die for him.” Aoba was looking at Koujaku now, glare fixated on the older man. “So don’t pretend to be all offended because I’m not falling all over you begging for comfort. You don’t deserve it.” 

Koujaku was taken a little aback by Aoba’s words. He had known Aoba was still upset with him, it was clear from the car ride, but he honestly hadn’t expected an outburst like that. Although maybe he should have. After all, Aoba’s emotions were all over the place at the moment. 

“Aoba… you know I wasn’t trying to take advantage of you. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that.” 

“Then why didn’t you talk to me about it before? Why did you just ignore me and stay away fro the rest of the time I was here? Did you even tell MIzuki?” Aoba set the spoon down on a cutting board and gave his full attention to his ex boyfriend as he leaned against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Is this really a good time to talk about this?” 

“Don’t… this isn’t something we can just ignore and forget happened… we both made a mistake, I’ll own up to that; I wasn’t saying no at first. But I was fucking drunk… you know me Koujaku… you know how influential I am when I’m drunk and you still tried to get into my fuckign pants.” 

Aoba pushed away from the counter and moved over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, his throat felt like sandpaper. “You didn’t answer me, did you tell MIzuki?” 

Koujaku hesitated for a moment before shaking his head, clear shame etched into his features. 

Aoba let out a mirthless laugh and crossed the kitchen again. Normally he’d have not started this at all but his emotions were ready to let him speak his mind. 

“I thought you were better than that… fuck, Koujaku, you are better than that… what is your problem?”

“You’re my fucking problem Aoba…!” 

There was a long stretch of silence where the two just stared at each other. Aoba slightly surprised by the words, and Koujaku obviously wishing he hadn't said them. 

“What do you mean?” Aoba’s words were quiet, is expression losing its edge but not losing eye contact.. 

“You think that just because we broke up, I’d be over you? I didn’t want to break up Aoba… I didn’t even want you to leave. I know that’s selfish of me but… I thought we were… I loved you… I still do.” It was Koujaku’s looked away, not wanting to see Aoba’s reaction. 

“Selfish doesn’t even begin to describe it. I thought you’d be supportive… That’s what people in love do when they care about someone… even if they have to be apart from them, they still support their decisions…” 

“You didn’t even want to give long distance a try… It wasn’t like you were going to be gone forever… Fuck, you just gave up.” 

“I was being realistic…. I was going to be living in Germany for two years, anything could happen in that time.” Aoba felt his heart racing. They hadn’t discussed any of this before and after almost a year and a half it had finally boiled over. 

“Apparently you were right to break up with me then… Would you have even mentioned him if we were still together?” Koujaku was getting riled up again and as much as he tried not to make this an argument, it was slowly getting to that point. 

“Is that how you really think of me? You think I’d just keep Noiz a secret from you? Fuck I don’t even know if I’d be interested in him if we were still dating.” 

“Why wouldn’t you be? What different would it have made?” 

“Stop making this about Noiz, he had nothing to do with us.” 

“It’s not about him, it’s about anyone you could have met.” Koujaku couldn’t stand still any longer, he began to pace the kitchen, his long strides taking him across the small space in only a couple steps before he turned around to move the other way. 

“Why couldn’t you just be happy for me?” Aoba hated when Koujaku paced during a conversation, it was so distracting and it pissed him off. “Stop fucking pacing, I hate it when you do that.” 

“I don’t want to destroy Tae-san’s kitchen.” was all Koujaku said as he kept up his movements. 

“You need to talk to Mizuki… if you don’t, then I will.” 

Koujaku did stop then and glared at Aoba once more. “I can handle my own shit.” 

“You haven’t been doing a very good job at it. Why are you even with him? Do you even love him? How can you if you’re still hung up on me?” 

“Don’t pretend you know how I feel…”

“I don’t have to pretend Koujaku, I know you don’t love him… you almost willingly cheated on him with me… that’s not fucking love.” 

Koujaku was quiet again, not having anything to say in response. He knew Aoba was right and knew he was a horrible person for it. He did care about MIzuki a lot. While it was true that he didn’t love Mizuki the way he loved Aoba, it didn’t mean there wasn’t love in the relationship. 

Aoba waited for a response but got nothing. He could see the conflicting emotions flitting across Koujaku’s face and just sighed before opening his mouth once more. “Just take care of it… then we can talk again.” 

Koujaku didn’t say anything as he watched Aoba move out of the kitchen. He wasn’t quite prepared for the onslaught but knew he deserved it. He also knew that Aoba would probably never speak to him again if he didn’t own up to what he had done and talk to his boyfriend about it. But he knew Aoba was right, it wasn’t fair to MIzuki in the least and hearing it from Aoba just drove home how awful of a person he really was. 

With a heavy sigh he sat down at the table once more, keeping an eye on the stove as he pulled out his phone and texted Mizuki, letting him know that they needed to talk when he got there.


	22. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really sorry for this emotional rollercoaster but I promise this is the last shitty thing Aoba will have to deal with for a while! Well... that is I won't be giving him new shitty things to deal with for a bit lol

Noiz looked around the tiny room he had been led to by Tae and couldn’t help but feel a small smile form. It just fit his boyfriend so well and it would have been obvious it was his even if his grandmother hadn’t shown him the way. 

He was currently alone and set his laptop bag down onto the neatly made bed as well as Aoba’s suitcase. Moving around the room, he noticed that everything was well kept and obviously taken care of still even though Aoba was no longer living there. He wondered vaguely if the blue haired man appreciated all the things his grandmother did for him… even when he was thousands of miles away. 

Moving back toward the bed, he sat down on it, the small twin sized piece of furniture the only thing in the room besides the floor to actually sit on, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Theo, letting him know they were fine and sorry he didn’t text earlier. 

He didn’t receive a reply back and figured his brother was probably at work. 

It wasn’t much longer before he heard footsteps moving up the stairs and figured it was probably Aoba. Although at this point it could have been anyone but as weird as it sounded, he could tell it was his boyfriend by the way the footsteps fell, the blue haired man had a very distinct walk, at least to Noiz’s ears. 

He was proven correct when the door opened and Aoba made his way into the room, looking for all intents and purposes like he just wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out again. Noiz wasn’t sure if he should wait or try and comfort the older man. It everything went how Aoba wanted, he probably just had a really difficult conversation with Koujaku. 

But he didn’t have to worry, Aoba was quick to make his way to Noiz and climbed up into his lap, similar to how they had been in the hospital. Maybe it was a comforting position for him? Noiz couldn’t blame him if it was, it was very intimate and warm; most likely something one would want when they were going through an emotional trauma. 

“I don’t want to be here…” 

Noiz heard the whispered words but wasn’t sure if they were actually in his head or if Aoba really said them. He placed his arms around the older man’s slim waist and pulled him a bit closer. 

“I feel like shit for thinking that but it’s how I feel... Even if it wasn’t for this… I just feel like everyone here has moved forward without me. And now Sei’s gone and Mizuki’s probably going to hate me…”

Noiz knew he should say something but again, just like every other time that night he was at a loss. Why couldn’t he just know what to say? He could pull a romantic speech out of his ass with no effort, but this was just something entirely out of his comfort zone. 

So he remained silent, hopefully Aoba would understand and accept his wordless comfort. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through the soft blue hair that was a bit tangled from lack of upkeep for the past day or so. He could feel the grip on him increase a bit as Aoba started to shake slightly, probably about to cry again. 

“I know this is hard for you Noiz… I’m sorry I put you in this awkward situation but you have no idea how much worse this would be if you weren’t here. Thanks for coming with me.” There was an obvious shakiness to Aoba’s voice but he managed to lift his head to look at his boyfriend, a tiny smile just barely noticeable. 

“Don’t worry about me. Just do what you have to do.” Noiz returned the smile and brushed a few tears from Aoba’s cheek before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend’s soft lips. 

They heard a throat being cleared at the door and both turned to see a leather clad redhead standing in the doorway. 

“Sorry to interrupt you guys… um… Noiz, right?” 

Aoba moved off of the blond and quickly made his way across the room, pulling Mizuki toward him into a hug. 

Noiz nodded, and stood as well moving over to the door behind Aoba. He was pretty sure the man standing in the doorway was Mizuki judging from what Aoba had told him about the other. 

Aoba stepped back a little but didn’t move too far away. “Sorry… Noiz, this is Mizuki…”

“I figured…” Noiz shoved his hands into his pockets, feeling a bit awkward just standing there. Although to be fair, he was the one that decided to stand up. 

“Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. Uh… do you mind if I talk to Aoba alone for a minute?” Mizuki wasn’t sure what to think of Noiz right off the bat. He obviously didn’t seem very approachable. Maybe he was just the type of person that had to warm up to you first? 

The blond nodded and moved passed the two, kissing Aoba’s cheek as he did so before heading out of the room and downstairs once more. 

“Sorry… he’s just… out of his element here.” 

“Don’t apologize, I’m not bothered by it. I’m more worried about you.” MIzuki placed a hand on Aoba’s shoulder and guided him toward the bed to sit down. 

Aoba did so and and wiped a few more tears from his eyes. “I’ll be fine eventually. I just miss him so much already.”

“I know…. we’re all going to miss him. But you’ll get through it, you always manage to get through tough situations.” MIzuki kept the hand on Aoba’s shoulder, being there as a presence of comfort if Aoba so chose to take it. 

The blue haired man unconsciously leaned into the touch and knew he was safe there. Mizuki was always that for him; safety. He knew no matter what he was going through, he could always go to the redhead with anything he needed to talk about or just to have someone listen. 

He looked over at his friend and remembered the conversation he had with Koujaku a few minutes before and he felt his stomach tighten. “Did you talk to Koujaku…?” 

“I did… I’m honestly not sure how to feel about it.” 

“You’re not mad?” Aoba’s expression was one of confusion as he sat up a little straighter, the revelation of Mizuki’s thoughts a bit unexpected.

“I am… but not at you. I mean, you didn’t do anything.” 

“But I did do something! Why does everyone keep trying to say I wasn’t at fault at all? I went along with it, I didn’t say no!” Aoba felt the anger wash over him once more as he stood and walked across the room. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do it but the adrenaline just made him need to move. 

“Damn it… Aoba, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to….”

“And stop apologizing! God damnit Mizuki can’t you just get mad for once? LIke… Koujaku did a really shitty thing to you… why would you not be mad?” 

Mizuki broke eye contact with Aoba and looked down at the carpeted floor. It was difficult to look into those eyes. They held so much emotion and it almost hurt to see it. 

“I don’t like what he did… but I know it was just because he missed you.” 

“Don’t you dare make excuses for him. You’re letting him call all the shots in this. I know you’re not a pussy, you don’t let people walk all over you, why are you letting him?” 

“Aoba… you don’t even know what this is... ”

Aoba’s mind stopped abruptly at those words and he looked at the redhead, the confusion coming back into his face. “What?”

“You think I’m just blindly in love with Koujaku? You think the relationship we have is based on anything that deep and meaningful?” Mizuki didn’t look angry, but merely upset. If anything, he looked like he could cry. 

“What are you talking about?” Aoba had a feeling he knew where MIzuki was going but he really didn’t want it to. God please don’t let it go there…

“It’s just about comfort Aoba… It’s not as if we don’t care about each other. To some degree I think there’s some kind of love there but it’s nothing compared to what Koujaku feels for you. I knew that before going in. I was fine with it.” It looked as if MIzuki was having a difficult time speaking. In all honestly, he really didn’t want to have Aoba find out like that but it was the truth and it already tore him up to lie to his face. 

Aoba stood still in silence, the room almost ringing with the emptiness that was almost suffocating him. When he finally did speak, his voice was quiet and a bit hoarse. “So… you two are only together because you were fucking lonely? Because I left? The only reason you two are in a relationship is because of me?” 

Mizuki wasn’t sure what to say. so he merely nodded and his entire body felt numb as he realized just how awful it sounded the way Aoba had worded it. What kind of fucked up friends were they? “Aoba…”

Before he had a chance to finish, Aoba was out the door and moving down the stairs. 

Noiz looked over as he heard the pounding footsteps of someone moving incredibly fast and a flash of blue caught his eye as his boyfriend moved quickly passed the kitchen and out into the living room. 

Aoba wrenched the front door open and moved out into the cool night air. He wasn’t sure why he decided to go outside but his body did feel overly hot and it was a bit hard to breathe. 

A flash of red caught his eye and it was almost as if his body took over for him as he moved quickly toward Koujaku, fist up and swinging at the older man’s face. 

He felt his knuckles hit flesh and it only spurred him on, even after Koujaku’s cry of surprise. He continued to throw punches, sometimes hitting and sometimes not. He wasn’t even aware of himself anymore and all he wanted to do was hurt the other man; to make him feel outwardly what Aoba felt inward.

He felt arms move around his waist and pull him back but that didn’t stop him from continuing his efforts to hit his best friend over and over again. He wasn’t sure who had him but he really didn’t care. 

“Aoba! Fucking stop!”

He recognized the voice as Koujaku and obviously he wasn’t as hurt as Aoba had thought he would have been with how many punches he had managed to land. 

“No! Fuck you Koujaku! You deserve every fucking punch I give you! You can’t even fucking handle me breaking up with you so you go to the next best thing?” Aoba could tell now that it was Mizuki holding him, seeing as how he spotted Noiz for a brief moment by the front door. 

“Stop putting this all on me! It’s not like I forced MIzuki to go out with me… he was a willing participant!” Koujaku didn’t make any moves to advance on Aoba but it was obvious he was trying to hold himself back. He had no desire to hurt Aoba but he also didn’t want to get in a fist fight with his best friend in front of his grandmother’s house on the night of his brother’s death. 

“I’m fucking mad at him too, but at least he fucking told me! You lied to me about how you felt about Mizuki.. you both fucking lied to me! What the hell were you afraid of?”

“Of you reaction like this!” 

“No… this isn’t how I would’ve reacted…” Aoba’s voice dropped to a normal volume and he almost went limp in Mizuki’s arms as he continued to glare at Koujaku. “This is how I react when I find out my two best friends are only together because they fucking can’t handle me being out of their lives for two fucking seconds.”

Koujaku was silent for a long time. He had no idea MIzuki was going to tell Aoba all of that or else he would have wanted to join the redhead to tell him. “I never meant to hurt you like this Aoba… I didn’t know this would hurt you.” 

“Congratulations… now you know.” 

Koujaku stood there again at a loss of what to say. He knew saying anything more would probably just make the situation worse but he didn’t just want to leave either. 

Aoba felt exhaustion creep up on him again and he shook Mizuki off of him and leaned against the hood of the rental car, trying to piece all of his thoughts together. 

“Just… just go… please, I can’t do this right now.” 

“Aoba…”

“Shut up.. .just leave. I don’t want to hear anymore. I want both of you to go…”

Koujaku merely nodded and looked over to the right, where Mizuki now stood.

Mizuki wasn’t sure what to do. On one hand he wanted to try and fix things but on the other, he knew that it would probably be a bad idea, given how upset Aoba was. So he opted to leave as well with Koujaku. 

As he approached the car where the blue haired man was leaning, he tried to place a hand on his arm but Aoba pulled away from him. 

“Just leave…”

Mizuki nodded and moved off down the street and toward the main heart of the old resident district, with Koujaku not too far behind. 

Noiz was in complete shock and confusion. Even though he didn’t show it outwardly he still felt his body clearly hyped up on adrenaline from the event that just took place. He wasn’t sure if he should approach Aoba or not so he opted to stay where he was until the older man gave a cue on what he wanted him to do.

Aoba felt the frustration well up in him and his first instinct was to slam his fist into something, so he did, straight into the hood of the car

Noiz rushed over and pulled Aoba away from the expensive rental and tried to hold him. He figured that had been a good enough cue and even though he felt his boyfriend struggle for a moment, he didn’t let that stop him. 

“Hey.. calm down, I have to pay for that damage….” Despite his words, Noiz’s tone was quiet and comforting. 

Aoba’s emotions were in overdrive and coupled with exhaustion, it didn’t take long for him to tire of trying to struggle his way out of Noiz’s comforting embrace. 

It only took a matter of seconds before he was a puddle of tears as he desperately clung to Noiz’s shirt, his heart wrenching sobs echoing through the quiet darkened suburban street.


	23. Forgetting and Retreating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm almost done with this! I had another arc I wanted to do after this one but I think I'm going to pass on it... maybe I'll do a sequal or something with my other story I had in mind for these two in this universe but I think I need to start winding it down. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! Happier chapters soon!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome! And thank you to all my lovely devoted readers!

Aoba was sick of crying… He was incredibly over the action but he also knew that it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. 

What was worse, was that he felt incredibly horrible for having to subject his boyfriend to all of his drama. 

He clung to Noiz, almost desperate in his actions to keep the blond near him as he struggled to even breathe.

“Hey… let’s go inside, okay?” Noiz kissed Aoba’s forehead gently as he tried his best to guide the older man back toward the front door. 

It didn’t take much to get Aoba to move, he was just too exhausted and didn’t care anymore. Noiz could take him wherever… 

Tae had witnessed the entire confrontation between Aoba, Mizuki, and Koujaku. while she didn’t agree with how her grandson handled the situation, she also knew that it was a long time coming confrontation between the three. 

She didn’t say anything as she watched Noiz help Aoba through the living room and toward the couch. Clearing her throat, she waited for the blond to turn toward her before speaking. 

“Take him up to sleep. You both need it.” 

Noiz just nodded and redirected Aoba toward the stairs, the blue haired man now quiet and complacent. 

When they reached the bedroom and the door was closed, Aoba’s arms were immediately around Noiz, his head buried in the younger man’s shoulder as his body shook slightly from all the raw emotion he was feeling. 

The blond German was able to guide Aoba in that position toward the bed so they could at least lay down, he knew for a fact that he was exhausted and if that were the case, Aoba was probably asleep on his feet at this point. 

“Hey, I need to let go for a minute okay? I’m gonna get you some clothes to sleep in.” 

Aoba’s grip tightened as he shook his head, “I don’t care… I just want you with me.” 

“Can I at least take off your shoes?” 

It took a while but eventually the blue haired man nodded and tentatively let go of the younger man. 

It was silent in the room for a bit as Noiz pulled off Aoba’s shoes and moved back toward the bed. His own clothing was comfortable enough that he didn’t really want to bother with changing either. 

Aoba’s twin bed was a bit cramped to have both of them sleep in but Noiz didn’t really care about that and he figured his boyfriend didn’t either. As soon as he was back under the blankets, Aoba’s arm moved over his waist and pressed himself against the younger man, entangling their legs together. 

“I feel so stupid…”

The sudden whispered words made Noiz blink his eyes open, pulling back into wakefulness. He had been drifting off and Aoba’s voice was almost too surprising in his ear. 

“For what?” He didn’t move, just merely held the smaller man, his fingers stroking over Aoba’s lower back just underneath the fabric of his shirt. It always seemed to comfort the other in the past whenever he did it. 

“I was just so mad… and they didn’t do anything…”

Noiz knew Aoba was talking about Koujaku and Mizuki and the blond had no intention of bringing it up but he wouldn’t stray from talking about it if that was what his boyfriend wanted. He decided not to say anything though and waited for Aoba to continue. 

“I mean… why should I even care why they’re together? Fuck… I’m the one that’s fucking selfish. How conceited can I be to turn it all around to be focused on myself?” Aoba wasn’t really talking to Noiz anymore, it seemed almost as if he was talking to himself more than anything. 

Despite that, Noiz decided it was time to add to the conversation. “THey shouldn’t have sprung it on you like that though.. not today.” 

“I thought I was helping Mizuki… instead I forced him to tell me something that he and Koujaku wanted to keep to themselves. I mean, yeah they’re my friends but they have every right to not tell me every detail of their lives…. just like I don’t tell them some things. God I can’t believe I punched him…”

“Multiple times…” 

“Thanks Noiz, that really helps me right now.” Aoba gave Noiz a glare but it wasn’t as potent as he probably thought it was. Everything was so confusing that he wasn’t really sure what to feel about anything. 

“You should try and sleep… there’s no point in obsessing over it right now.” 

“I’m not fucking obsessing… I feel like shit for how I treated my friends. But you wouldn’t know about that would you?” Aoba’s mouth quickly shut as soon as the words left him and he pulled away slightly from his boyfriend. “Shit Noiz… I’m sorry…”

Noiz was having none of it and pulled the smaller body back toward him. He planted a kiss to Aoba’s lips, silently saying that he knew the blue haired man didn’t mean any of it. Plus, he was a big boy, he could handle a few meaningless words. Aoba was rightfully upset so of course because of his nature he’d lash out at the nearest person available. 

Aoba let himself get lost in the kiss, it was a distraction and it was exactly what his mind needed at the moment. He didn’t want to think anymore and his thoughts were preventing him from getting the much needed sleep he desired. 

Noiz could feel the energy change as soon as Aoba’s kiss became deeper. He felt the older man’s tongue glide against his lips and he immediately opened his mouth to let Aoba in. 

Aoba’s body seemed to be moving without him, he was definitely aware of what he was doing but wasn’t sure why he was doing it… Maybe his mind was in such a need for a distracting but it really didn’t seem appropriate at the current moment. 

He felt Noiz give in to the kiss and it only made him grow more bold as he grasped the blonde’s shirt with his fingers, trying to press himself as close as possible to Noiz, wanting to feel that comforting presence consume him. 

“Noiz….” Aoba’s voice was breathless as he pulled back from the kiss, meeting the blonde’s eyes in the dimly lit room that was only illuminated by the soft moonlight filtering in. “Pleage….”

“On your side… turn over.” It would be difficult to maneuver in the small bed but Noiz wasn’t one to argue, especially when Aoba probably really needed to forget for just a little while. 

Aoba did as told, turning over onto his side, back pressed against Noiz as he faced the interior of the bedroom. His body shook in anticipation and also in response to the blonde’s commanding voice in his ear. 

Noiz paused for a moment as he was reaching over the other to unbutton his jeans. He let his hand move up to Aoba’s stomach, caressing the soft skin under his shirt. “Do you have any lube?” 

“I don’t want it…” The response was immediate and Aoba wasn’t even sure if it was his mouth it came out of. He took over for Noiz and unbuttoned his own jeans, pushing them hastily down along with his underwear. Grabbing Noiz’s hand, he pushed it down toward his cock. “Just touch me…”

Noiz shifted slightly so he was pressed more firmly against Aoba’s back, his lips kissing the back of the smooth neck as he did what his boyfriend wanted. He noticed Aoba wasn’t even aroused and wasn’t really sure how to take that. He figured the older man wouldn’t be at a time like this, so then why would he want sex? He understood that it was a distraction but at the same time, is just seemed so out of nowhere to him. 

It wasn’t difficult for Noiz to become aroused, he felt a bit bad about it but he was literally touching his boyfriend’s semi-naked body… his own body’s reactions were inevitable. 

He eventually felt Aoba’s length hardening in his hand and stroked a bit faster as he pushed the waistband of his pants and underwear down as well. Knowing that he would need a good angle to accomplish entry in the position they were in, Noiz ended up removing his pants completely for better range of motion. 

Aoba’s only reaction to the stimulus was his increased breathing. He pressed himself back against Noiz and also tried to push into the younger man’s hand at the same time. While it did feel good to be touched, that wasn’t really what he was focusing on. He just wanted to not focus at all… 

“Noiz… come on…” Aoba pressed back again, his naked ass pushing against Noiz’s stiff cock as he turned his head to lock eyes with his boyfriend. “I don’t need to be babied right now… I just want you to fuck me…”

Noiz paused in his movements for only a moment before nodding and pulled his hand away from Aoba’s length. Spitting into his palm, he stroked his own hard cock a couple times, coating it in his saliva before letting it rest against his boyfriend’s entrance. They had never done it more or less dry before and Noiz really didn’t want to… but he knew that the older man wouldn’t want him to get up and grab lube at this point… Hell, he still wasn’t sure if there was any. 

Needless to say, it was an extremely awkward next few minutes. It was difficult for Noiz to push his way inside and it honestly couldn’t have felt pleasant for Aoba. He constantly asked if the blue haired man was alright and always received a nod in reply. 

Aoba gritted his teeth as he felt the sting of Noiz entering him dry. The piercings were especially painful as they seemed to scrape against his inner walls. But it was working… He pushed himself back, impaling himself on the remainder of his boyfriend’s length and tried his best to hold back the sharp inhale of burning pain he felt. 

Reaching a hand around Aoba once more, Noliz took the older man into his hand again and began a steady rhythm with his hips as he stroked the cock in his hand at the same pace. It was incredibly difficult to move in the tiny bed and the way they were positioned didn’t help either. His breathing hitched as Aoba’s ass clenched around him and he wasn’t sure if it was from pain or pleasure… it could have been either. 

“Aoba… tell me if it hurts too much…” Noiz’s voice was a quiet whisper in his boyfriend’s ear as he tried to make the experience as pleasant as possible. He was really starting to discover how much he hated hurting the other man.

“Just fuck me... I don’t care…” Aoba’s voice sounded like it was choking back tears, his entire body tight and stiff. He wasn’t sure if he was crying because of the pain or because of everything else… It was the opposite of what he wanted though, he was so sick of crying… 

Noiz didn’t say anything more. It was probably easier just to give Aoba what he wanted and pick up the pieces later. He thrust faster as he felt his orgasm build and it didn’t take much longer for him to release his seed deep inside his boyfriend’s body, the slick cum helping immensely to ease his movements as he continued to slowly thrust in and out; his hand still steadily stroking Aoba’s length. 

Aoba had felt Noiz’s thrusts become erratic and then slow, the usual sign that his boyfriend had reached orgasm. He could feel his own body preparing for his own release but didn’t want it like that. 

Placing a hand on Noiz’s own, Aoba forced the blond to stop his movements as he turned to look at him. “I want your mouth on me…”

Noiz merely nodded and pulled out slowly before letting Aoba turn onto his back as he moved down the bed. He didn’t waste any time in taking Aoba’s length into his mouth. 

There wasn’t much sound from the blue haired man but Noiz really didn’t expect that. For one, they were currently in Aoba’s family home with his grandmother just downstairs. But even more importantly, this wasn’t meant to be pleasureable… this was just a way for Aoba to let his mind go. 

It didn’t take long for Aoba to find his release, the only indication of his reactions were the harsh breathing and the slight movement in his hips as he gripped his boyfriend’s hair with a tight hold. He could feel the tears again, they seemed to almost burn him as they rolled down his cheeks. Why did he even ask for this? He felt like he was decimating his brother’s name… He felt like he was a shit friend and a selfish selfcentered prick… 

He felt like his world was crumbling around him.

Noiz pulled himself up immediately, not caring about the mess he left. He could feel the older man’s body shaking and he knew it wasn’t from the orgasm. All he could do was gather the distraught man into his arms and hold him as Aoba buried his face into the blond’s chest. 

He never signed on for anything like this… but then again, life had its own way of fucking with you and there’s really no warning for when shit’s going to hit the fan. He didn’t blame Aoba for it… nor did he blame himself. It was just something that was proving to be too much for him and he hated to admit how scared he was that he may snap and disengage himself from the world… like he used to when he was a child. 

He didn’t want that to happen… not now; not when Aoba needed him. But his mind was being pulled into such a familiar situation. When he didn’t know how to cope, he retreated into himself and shut out anyone else. 

His defenses were completely down for Aoba and only for him… he didn’t want that to change and it was all he could do to fight off those familiar feelings. 

The blonde barely noticed that Aoba had fallen asleep sometime during his frantic thoughts and he relaxed just the slightest bit. At least he could not have to worry about pretending he knew what he was doing… As horrible as it sounded, it was a struggle to keep up the appearance that he could actually provide comfort. It hurt to essentially lie to his boyfriend; to give him a false impression; but he knew that’s what the older man needed and fuck it, he’d do anything for this man. 

He just hoped that in the end, he didn’t end up losing him because of it.


	24. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to make this thing 30 chapters if I can! Hopefully I can get to my end goal in six chapters XD
> 
> If not it may go on a bit longer but I'm hoping to be able to end it at 30
> 
> Thank you everyone for the wonderful comments as always!!!   
> Keep them coming!

The funeral was a week later and Aoba didn’t do much of anything in that time. He was more or less going with the motions of life. As much as he didn’t want to, he knew he had to keep up appearances. Mostly because he knew that it was really starting to affect Noiz. 

The blue haired man had suggested many time to the blond that he could go home. He hated that he was probably keeping the younger man from his job and was most likely pissing off his family with his roundabout excuses to them. 

But Noiz insisted on staying even though Aoba knew that he was uncomfortable. Not about the culture or language or anything like that; Noiz worked with Toue Inc so he’d obviously been to Japan more than once… Plus, he spoke Japanese to Aoba more often than not when they were together…

No, Aoba could tell that Noiz was just not cut out to deal with so much drama and then also having to deal with a boyfriend who had just lost his brother… The older man wondered how Noiz was even still tolerant of him. 

He watched as his brother was lowered into the ground and felt the tears sting once again and he didn’t bother wiping them away. He knew he would cry at the funeral; even if he’d stopped crying days ago. 

He felt a gentle squeeze of his hand and mentally thanked Noiz for showing that he gave a shit. Not that Aoba thought he didn’t but it was still nice to have some type of reassuring action. There was nothing more he wanted to do than just wrap his arms around the taller man and feel that comforting embrace surrounding him. But he knew that would have to wait for later. 

Glancing over to his right, he saw Koujaku and Mizuki. They weren’t standing too far away but they weren’t right there with him like they normally would be. He didn’t blame them. He hadn’t had the mental capacity or the willpower to actually talk to them after what had happened the previous week. He knew that they probably hated him and wanted nothing more to do with him… Who wouldn’t after what he did? 

They hadn’t said anything to him either since that day and while Aoba really didn’t blame them, it did hurt a little. The feeling of your entire world unraveling before you was not a fun experience and he vaguely wondered what he had done to deserve so many bad things happening all at once. 

“Hey… you want to be alone for a minute?” 

Aoba was brought out of his thoughts by the low soft voice of his boyfriend who now hand an arm around his waist. When did that happen? 

Paying further attention to his surroundings, he had realized that the ceremony was now over and everyone was making their way toward Tae to give their respects. 

The blue haired man shook his head and let himself indulge in the feel of Noiz’s hold on him a bit longer before his stomach literally dropped as he watched Koujaku and Mizuki moving toward him. 

He felt Noiz let go of him and it was all he could do not to beg to have that arm around him once more. Why would Noiz just leave him like that? 

He wasn’t sure what he was preparing himself for but he felt himself tense as the two got closer. He was genuinely surprised when he felt arms around him, pulling him in for a gentle hug. It was Mizuki that had hugged him first and the obvious intensity of his emotions were felt in that once action. 

It was instinctive for Aoba to return the hug, the familiar feelings intensified by the heaviness of the day’s events. “Fuck… I’m sorry for being such a shit friend…” 

Mizuki’s hold only became tighter and Aoba could feel obvious tears dampening his collarbone. “I know you Aoba… I know you would never mean something like that. Koujaku and I both knew you were just upset and overwhelmed. We’re not holding anything against you.” 

The words made Aoba’s tears flow heavier and he buried his own face in Mizuki’s neck, feeling what he assumed was Koujaku offering an embrace of his own. At any other time the three way group hug would have been a bit awkward but Aoba didn’t care. His friends didn’t hate him and it was exactly what he needed right then. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Noiz looked up from his laptop as Aoba stepped into his bedroom. The older man had been out shopping with his grandmother which Noiz opted out of as he had some work he needed to get done. 

“You’re still working? I hoped you would have been done so you can come to dinner with everyone…” Aoba pouted slightly as he stepped further into the room. 

After Sei’s funeral, things had been a lot better. Aoaa felt lighter than he had felt in weeks and it was honestly comforting now to be home and to surrounded by family and friends. 

Noiz glanced up at his boyfriend from the laptop screen and raised an eyebrow. “If you want me to go I’ll go. I don’t have set hours or anything.” 

Aoba frowned a bit at the words. He wasn’t sure if Noiz meant for that to sound frustrated or not but to the older man, it seemed to come off that way. “Well… I mean, you don’t have to. I just thought that since we’re going home tomorrow…”

Noiz made a ‘t’ch’ sound as he looked away and closed his computer. “Sorry… I’m just not up to going out i guess… but I’ll go. it’s fine.” 

“What’s wrong?” Aoba sat on the edge of the bed next to the younger man and realized for the first time how tired he looked. He felt instantly guilty again for shoving Noiz into his business and dragging him all the way to Japan for almost three weeks. 

“Noiz... “

“Stop...stop apologizing. You don’t have any reason to. It’s me… I don’t know how to handle this kind of stuff.” 

The two men stared at each other but it was Noiz who looked away first. Aoba’s expression was too confused and he could also see the hurt there as well. 

“I told you numerous times that you could go home… I knew you were having issues with this…” 

“I couldn’t just leave you by yourself. Like… what kind of a boyfriend does that?” 

“Noiz…” It was rare for Aoba to see Noiz so open with his emotions. It almost made him seem his age. “I love that you chose to stay but I know you had to put up with a lot of stuff that you probably haven’t had much experience with. I wouldn’t have been mad if you decided to go home. I would have eventually made up with Koujaku and Mizuki and then I would have had them to lean on too…” 

“So I was just a filler…?” 

Noiz hadn’t even realized he’d said it until it had left his mouth. What the fuck was wrong with him? He had more tact than this… 

“What…? No… Noiz, what the fuck are you talking about?” Aoba felt his anger triggering at the accusation and it was something he really didn’t need right then. 

“Nevermind… it’s nothing.” 

“No… it’s obviously something Noiz. You don’t just say shit like that and expect me to let it go.” 

“Well, there’s nothing else for me to say. I didn’t mean what i said so… what else is there?” 

“You know what… I’m going to just go. Obviously you’re too upset about something to even be able to talk to me without starting an argument.” Aoba stood and headed toward the door. “If you change your mind, we’re leaving at five.” 

Noiz thought about stopping Aoba but then decided to just let him go. He knew he would only upset the older man more by not providing the answers he wanted. But he knew that they would need to talk eventually. 

The blond was brought out of his thought by the sound of his cell. Picking it up he looked at the caller and mentally groaned. He knew he had to take the call but it was getting more difficult to evade his father’s questions. 

“Yeah?”

“How many times have I told you not to answer the phone like that? It’s disrespectful. What if I were a client?” 

“But you’re not… cell phones have caller ID.” 

“Don’t patronize me Willhelm… It’s been almost three weeks. I need to know where you are.” 

Noiz made an irritated sound at the use of his real name. He hated it, especially when his dad talked to him like that. LIke he was useless except for what he was needed for. “I’ve been working haven’t I? I’ve not missed a single Client’s phone call and I have made every meeting scheduled via Skype… Why does it matter where I do my job… isn’t that all you care about anyway?”

There was a long pause before the man on the other ned sighed, almost sounding defeated. 

“I don’t like that you feel you can’t tell me where you are. Are you in trouble?” 

“No… I’m fine.” Noiz disregarded the concern in his father’s voice. While it was new, it didn’t mean much. 

“At least tell me when you’ll be back in Germany... “

“Tomorrow.” 

“Fine… when you get back-”

“I’ll see you tomorrow…” With that, the blond ended the call and tossed the phone onto the bed. Talking with his family always left a dark shadow over his mind. It wasn’t something he wanted to subject Aoba to… so he decided to stay while everyone had their last meal together before their departure the next day. 

He hoped Aoba understood…

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It was hard to concentrate on dinner when Noiz was prevalent on Aoba’s mind. He hated that they had to fight during all of this but… Noiz had a tendency to shut him out of a lot of things; especially where his family was concerned. He still hadn’t met the blond’s parents yet and that really bothered him. They’d been together for a little more than half a year… At least he had an excuse with his own family living all the way in Japan; but Noiz’s family lived in the same city… 

He jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to lock eyes with Koujaku. He could clearly see the worry in them and tried to force himself to smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry…”

“Something’s bothering you… does it have to do with Noiz?” 

Aoba hesitated for a moment. How could Koujaku always tell what was wrong? Despite how overprotective the man could be, he was definitely perceptive and always knew what to say to lift his spirits. 

He reluctantly nodded but the smile returned immediately. “It’s fine though… we can take care of it.” 

“Come outside with me?” The older man asked with a smile of his own. Even though the request was posed as a question, Aoba knew the other man wouldn’t let up until he agreed. So he nodded and excused himself from the table to walk with Koujaku outside of the restaurant and off a little ways toward a small patch of grass. 

Aoba pulled his jacket a bit tighter around himself as the cold wind swirled around them. He stayed silent, waiting for Koujaku to light up his cigarette and start talking. 

The older man sighed once he took a drag of the cigarette in his hand and turned to look at his best friend. “I wanted to apologize to you…”

Aoba raised an eyebrow. That wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He honestly wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it definitely wasn’t that. 

“What… what do you have to apologize for?” 

“For that night… when you came to visit. I was completely out of line and I… no there’s no excuse. I should have apologized the next day but… fuck I don’t know. I thought you wouldn’t accept it or listen to me.”

Aoba looked away. Koujaku had already apologized the night Sei died. Why was he doing it again? 

“Koujaku… I know you didn’t mean anything. And you’ve already apologized to me... “

“You just… seemed so upset and I completely understand I mean... “

“Koujaku… I was upset about a lot of things that night. I was taking out my emotions on everyone. I should have handled it better.” Aoba looked at Koujaku this time. His eyes locking with the other’s. “I miss you too sometimes… You know… as a boyfriend. I just don’t want you to think that I never wanted to be with you…” 

Koujaku was the one to break eye contact this time as he turned to look out at the cityscape. “I admit sometimes I felt like that’s how it was though. You just seemed to be perfectly okay with breaking up… like it didn’t affect you at all.” 

Aoba was about to respond but hesitated. Was that how Koujaku had really felt? He had never mentioned it to Aoba so the blue haired man had always assumed that the other was really okay. ‘I just didn’t want… to make it harder.” 

“Look…” Koujaku put his cigarette out and threw it away before facing Aoba once more. “I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Just like I hope you know I’d never do anything to hurt you.” 

“Of course I do…” Aoba shoved his hands in his pockets to warm them up. Despite them needing this talk, he hoped that they would be done soon so he could go inside where it was warm.

Koujaku nodded, seeming to be satisfied. “Good… let’s go back inside.” 

He smiled and gently ruffled Aoba’s hair, earning a glare from the younger man only making the other chuckle in amusement. 

The began to walk back toward the restaurant when Aoba spoke up again.. “When you asked me to come out here with you I thought you were going to try and give me relationship advice or something…” 

“Well… I WAS going to… but then I figured clearing all this up was probably more important. But speaking of that boyfriend of yours… what is his deal anyway?” 

Aoba looked up at his friend with a raised eyebrow. “What do you mean?” 

Koujaku shrugged nonchalantly but Aob could tell it was mostly for show. “I don’t know… he just doesn’t seem like your type.” 

Aoba sighed as they approached the door of the restaurant. “Apparently my type is ‘all types’.” 

Koujaku snorted as he held the door open for the younger man. “If you say so… still seems like a punk ass bitch to me.” 

Aoba playfully shoved Koujaku inside the restaurant before following. “Maybe I just like punk ass bitches…”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba noted his bedroom window was dark when he and his grandmother made it back home after dinner. He had talked with her a great deal on their walk home and had come to a few decisions that he had been really thinking about since his brother’s funeral. 

Upon entering the house, Aoba made sure the older woman didn’t need anything before thanking her for dinner and heading up to his bedroom. 

He had assumed Noiz was asleep but upon opening the door, he found the blonde exactly where he had left him, computer screen open and the light from the monitor illuminating his face and a small area of the room around him. 

Aoba frowned when the blond didn’t even look up from what he was doing but tried to hide his initial hurt. “Hey… I brought you back some food if you’re hungry.”

“Not really, I ordered take out.” 

Aoba’s smile fell but he tried not to let it affect him. “Did you get any more work done?” 

“A bit.” Noiz closed his laptop, plunging the room into a more intense dark, only illuminated by the streetlamps outside. “Sorry about not going… I really had to finish something.” 

“It’s okay… Noiz… can we talk for a minute?” 

The blond could feel his stomach drop and it was an incredibly weird feeling. he knew it was fear but it was hard to recognize it as it hadn’t been a real emotion in his life for a while. Despite this, he nodded and made room for Aoba on the bed. 

The blue haired man took a deep breath and sat down. What he was about to say almost made him lose it. He could feel the anxiety and his throat tightening. 

“I think… I think I want to move back home… and finish school here…”


	25. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!! IT'S A NECESSARY STORY ELEMENT!!!! 
> 
> GET YOUR TISSUES OUT BECAUSE I CRIED WHILE WRITING THIS!!!! 
> 
> WARNING, SAD SHIT AHEAD!!!! 
> 
> But seriously, please don't hate me for this DX

Noiz had no idea what to say. What did he mean by that? When was he going to move back? Were they done? 

The blond felt his walls slowly begin to rise as his mind wanted to protect him from the overwhelming thoughts and emotions. He wanted to cry but his mind would not let himself do it. There was no way Aoba could see him so affected. 

“If that’s what you want…” 

Aoba felt himself deflate a bit. That was it? That was his reaction? Did he even care? 

“So… you’re okay with me just moving back here?” 

Noiz shrugged and leaned back against the wall. “It’s your decision. If you feel more comfortable here why would I try and stop you?” 

Aoba felt the tears well up in his eyes. It hurt so badly to hear Noiz’s nonchalance on something so important. “Noiz… really. I want to know what you think.” 

“Why do you want to?” 

Aoba looked up to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. The bright green almost seemed to glow in the dark. “I don’t want to lose anymore time with anyone… I mean… I was in Germany for almost two years. I missed so much of my brother’s last moments of life. I don’t want that to happen with anyone else.” 

“And me?” 

The blue haired man looked away, knowing that question was going to come up. “I… I don’t know. I mean, I love you so much and I want to be with you but… how could we make this work if we’re in two different countries?” Aoba felt his heart beat faster. It was like Koujaku all over again. 

“Obviously it can’t… you seemed to have made that clear when you broke up with your ex for the same reason.” Noiz didn’t sound angry or upset. If anything he sounded like nothing. LIke no emotion was behind his words. 

Aoba wiped at his eyes but kept them down, not wanting to see Noiz’s expression. “I don’t want to break up…” 

The words seemed to break through Noiz’s defenses a little bit and his eyes softened as he reached forward to wipe a few tears away. “I don’t either… but it’s you’re decision Aoba. I’m not going to stop you if you want to move back home.” 

The words didn’t do anything to help Aoba’s crying stop. If anything it made the tears flow faster. He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Noiz, practically pulling himself into the younger man’s lap. 

Noiz didn’t hesitate to pull his boyfriend into an embrace; it made him feel better as well. Having Aoba in his arms was always a nice comfort to him and feeling the older man practically cling to him broke his heart at the same time. 

This was a moment where Noiz didn’t want to be an adult. He wanted to be selfish and keep Aoba all to himself. He wanted to tell Aoba to stay with him in Germany and the blue haired man probably would… 

But he knew he couldn’t do that. He knew it wouldn’t be what Aoba really wanted; even though he knew the other didn’t want to leave him… They both knew what had to happen. 

“Maybe… a break will be a good thing?” It was Aoba who had spoken. His voice was strained with the obvious evidence of crying but he sounded like he was really trying to be strong. 

“I mean… I don’t know what’s been going on with you and your family but I know you’re under a lot of stress.. And I’ve just lost my brother… Maybe neither of us are in the right place to be in a relationship right now…” 

It hurt so much to say those words but Aoba knew it was the excuse he needed to make himself feel better. A ‘break’ wasn’t necessarily permanent.

Noiz knew what Aoba was doing and he felt the walls rise a bit further, shielding himself from the pain. “Makes sense... “

Aoba knew Noiz would agree to whatever would make him happy but somewhere in the back of his mind, he really hoped the blond would try and convince him to stay, or at least try to stay together; even though he still firmly believed that long distance really wasn’t something that worked. 

Aoba took the chance to look up at the blond. He couldn’t see much there and knew that Noiz had armored his emotions. He didn’t blame him really. He was having a hard enough time keeping it together. But it was something he really felt strongly about and even though he was going to be leaving behind someone that meant so much to him, he hoped that it wouldn’t be the end for them. 

Noiz brushed a strand of hair from Aoba’s face and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s lips, not caring that he tasted the saltiness of the other’s tears. The next question was very difficult for him to get out but he felt he already knew the answer. 

“Are you coming with me tomorrow?” 

He knew the answer as soon as Aoba looked away and the last thing he felt fully before his emotions retreated to the back of his mind as his heart sank a little. 

“I was actually going to ask… if you could watch Ren for a week or so? I’m coming back…” His voice almost sounded panicked as he looked up at Noiz once more. “I just.. want to be with Ba-chan a bit longer…” 

Noiz merely nodded. “Yeah… that’s fine.” 

They both sat in silence for a while. Just taking in the situations in their own heads. Aoba was completely terrified while Noiz was busy shoving the motions away. 

Aoba’s inner thoughts were interrupted by Noiz wrapping his arms around him once more and pulling him in, the blue haired man’s head resting against the blond’s chest. He let himself get lost in the embrace. Knowing that Noiz was trying his best to make him feel better. Even though he didn’t think he had that right. He was the one breaking them apart… why did he deserve any comfort? Why would Noiz want to make him feel better? 

“I love you…” he heard the words whispered into his ear and it made his heart break several times over. 

“I love you too… so much.” Aoba’s arms tightened around Noiz as the tears continued. 

They spent most of the night just holding each other and being in each other’s presence. It was incredibly bittersweet but it was definitely something the two of them needed to help them get through their inner struggle with what was inevitably going to be a very hard and painful goodbye.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The next morning was incredibly quiet. Neither man said much as Noiz drove to the airport. Aoba was practically shaking as he watched them enter the airport parking garage and felt his chest tighten with each step they took through the building. Noiz had already parked the rental where it had needed to go so that had been taken care of. All that was left was for Noiz to board his plane back to Germany. 

There was about an hour before the blond’s plane boarded, so they had a bit of time left together and they spent it mostly sitting side by side at Noiz’s gate. Their hands firmly clasped together. 

“Can I see you when you come back?” 

Aoba looked up at the words, his mind foggy with the thought of not being able to just call and have Noiz come over whenever he wanted. Not to be able to feel those arms around him… feel those lips kissing him. 

He cleared his throat before nodding. “Of course you can… you don’t have to ask...” 

“How long are you staying before coming back here?” 

“Maybe a week… maybe two. Not sure yet. I can end my lease whenever since it’s month to month right now… And I’m planning on taking all my finals early…”

Noiz just nodded. “Can we still talk while you’re here?” 

“Fuck Noiz… I’m not trying to cut you out of my life. You can call or text me whenever you want baby…” Aoba finally felt the tears welling up and it was so difficult to keep them from falling but he managed. “My feelings for you aren’t changing just because I want to move back home… I still love you.” 

The announcement for Noiz’s flight boarding first class members sounded over the intercom and Aoba’s stomach dropped. Fuck, why did he think he could do this? He felt panic take over. He didn’t want Noiz to leave… he didn’t want to stay… Why did he think this was a good idea?

Despite his thoughts, he felt himself stand with Noiz. They stared at each other for a moment before Aoba wrapped his arms around the blond tightly, his face buried in the younger man’s shoulder as he let the tears do what they wanted. He didn’t give any kind of shit as he felt Noiz’s arms wrap around him just as tightly and the unmistakable wetness dampening his shirt. It only made him cry harder. 

“Call me when you get off the plane okay?” Aoba could barely speak, his throat felt so tight but he knew there was nothing he could do at this point. 

Noiz just nodded, not daring to speak. He hadn’t cried in a long time and he really didn’t want to lose his shit in the middle of the airport. 

“I love you, Noiz… don’t ever forget that, okay? I love you so much… more than anything.” 

Noiz’s response was only a tightening of his arms as a kiss was pressed against Aoba’s temple, then his cheek, and then lips. Aoba responded immediately. It almost felt like they weren’t going to see each other again, even though they would be seeing each other in about a week. It just seemed so final… 

The kiss ended way too soon for Aoba’s liking and it only made the pain worse to watch the blond’s retreating back as he made his way toward the ramp to board his plane. He never did say anything in response to Aoba’s words but Aoba knew it wasn’t because he didn’t feel the same. 

Noiz pushed himself forward, not letting himself look back or even think about what had just happened. HIs heart was breaking and he was trying not to feel it… It was his own fault though, he had let himself get comfortable with Aoba, he had let his defenses down for him… 

And it ended up hurting him in the end… like everything always did. 

Aoba stayed in the terminal, long after he had watched the plane take off. It was still hard to process what they had just done and it hurt so badly that it was so difficult to breathe. He made his way to a bathroom where he could break down in relative privacy. He sat in a locked stall, trying not to be too loud as he let out his anguish. Breaking up was never something he did well. 

Reaching into his pocket, he took his phone out and made a call. Hearing Mizuki’s voice on the other end didn’t help his tears cease any. 

“Mizuki… can you pick me up? I don’t think I can make it home by myself…” 

“Aoba…? Where are you?” The obvious worry was clear in his voice and Aoba could hear the distinct sound of keys jingling as the redhead was obviously getting ready to head out. 

“At the airport… Noiz just left…” 

“Shit… okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes. Do you need me to stay on while I’m on my way?” 

Aoba almost wanted to say yes but decided against it. It wouldn’t be safe for Mizuki to drive while trying to comfort his raging emotions. “No… I’ll be waiting outside of the international terminal.” 

“Alright. I’ll call you when I’m close.” 

“Thanks.” Aoba hung up and tried to clean himself up as best he could before exiting the bathroom and making his way toward the front doors of the building. He took out his phone again once he was outside, seeing if Mizuki had called while he was making his way through the crowded airport and he discovered a missed text. 

Thinking it may have been Mizuki, he opened the text page and realized it was from Noiz… his heart sped up as he opened it. 

I love you too.   
From: Noiz 10:45am

And Aoba’s tears started all over again.


	26. Conflicting Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Survived last chapter??? Good! 
> 
> Nothing too terrible in this one XD
> 
> Next one may be heartbreaking again or it may be happy... not sure which way I want to take it. 
> 
> Again many many thank yous to all my readers and commenters!

Aoba sighed as he pulled himself up from the airline seat and grabbed his carry on bag. He was back in Germany after another week with his grandmother and needless to say, he didn’t feel much better than when he had said his goodbyes to Noiz. 

They had talked a few times during the week and like any fresh breakup, it was incredibly awkward and the conversations didn’t last very long. It wasn’t because they didn’t want to speak to each other, it was more like they didn’t know how to treat each other any other way… They had been together for a long time as a couple and before that it was all flirting and Noiz basically ‘courting’ him. 

It took those short conversations for Aoba to realize that they weren’t really friends at first… which seemed odd to him but it was true. 

The blue haired man cursed under his breath as he realized he had no one to pick him up… He could easily take a cab but that would cost a lot to get from the airport to his apartment complex. 

Heading toward baggage claim, he tried to wrack his brain to figure out if anyone he knew would be willing to give him a ride… But of course he really didn't know anyone THAT well even though he had been going to school there for almost two years. Aoba was kind of an introvert and even though he didn’t seem that way if you saw him with familiar people; he had a hard time being the one to initiate a friendship. So of course… he hadn’t really gotten close to anyone in Germany. 

Hell, he didn’t even have Danika’s number and she was his co worker and probably the only friend he had there. 

With the exception of Noiz. 

It was really his only option. Even though he knew it was going to be the most awkward car ride he’d ever experience, Aoba pulled out his cell and dialed Noiz’s number. 

...And voicemail picked up.

Fuck

Scrolling further down his list of contacts, the blue haired man settled on a number he didn’t remember putting in his phone… But he couldn’t call him, surely he’d have heard about what happened…?

Aoba groaned in frustration but decided to chance it; he really didn’t want to pay a ton of money just to get to his apartment. 

Feeling his body tense, he quickly hit the name ‘Theo’ and the phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” 

Aoba paused for a slight beat before trying his best to sound somewhat happy “Hey Theo… um... “ 

He inwardly cursed again at his lack of social grace. He was usually better than this at faking he knew what he was doing. 

“Aoba? Are you back in Germany?” 

Thank god other people knew how to take cues. 

“Yeah… uh… I know this may sound a bit weird but… would you be able to possibly give me a ride to my apartment? I…. tried calling Noiz but he didn’t answer.” 

He could hear the sadness in his own voice at the mention of Noiz but he really hoped Theo hadn’t. 

“Oh sure! Noiz is actually in a meeting with our dad right now. That’s probably why he’s not answering.” 

A meeting with his dad? Why did Noiz have to have a meeting with his father? Couldn’t he just.. talk to him? 

“Oh… okay. Well I’m at baggage claim right now so I guess just text me when you’re out front? I’m in Terminal C.” 

“Awesome, I should be there in a few minutes.” 

“Thank you so much Theo, I really appreciate it.” 

They said their goodbyes and Aoba placed his phone back in his pocket. He honestly wasn’t that surprised that the blond would be willing to pick him up. From the few times he’d interacted with him, he seemed extremely nice. 

Spotting his bag, Aoba grabbed it and headed outside. Like Theo said, it didn’t take him long to show up, he only had to wait maybe ten minutes. 

He spotted the energetic blond fairly easily and headed over to the car, watching as Theo popped the trunk before getting out to help him. 

“Welcome back… I’m really sorry about your brother.” 

Aoba smiled at the incredible concern on the blond’s face and not for the first time thought this kid was incredibly cute. “Thanks. I think it’s getting easier to deal with each day but... “

Theo nodded solemnly before smiling again as he moved to the driver’s side once more. “Are you hungry or anything? I know you probably want to get back home but I could stop somewhere if you want?” 

Getting in, Aoba shook his head as he buckled himself in. “I’m alright, I just want to get home and see Ren… possibly unpack.” 

They both chuckled at that and the smaller blond pulled away from the curb and they were on their way. 

It was silent for a couple minutes, it was comfortable until Aoba noticed that Theo was looking at him a bit strangely. Of course not straight on, but he could see the glances out of the corner of his eye every once in awhile. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, having a tiny hint as to maybe why he was looking at him like that. 

Theo sighed as he stopped at a red light. “I know it’s none of my business but.. what happened?” 

Aoba felt his stomach clench at the question. He knew it would be asked. He knew it right when he decided to call Theo… 

“I just… I need to be home right now.” 

“But why can’t you be with Noiz?” 

Aoba looked at Theo, the kid had an incredibly innocent expression on his face. The kind of expression that one had when they really had no experience or understanding of any of the things Aoba was currently going through. 

He took a breath before explaining. “Long distance relationships are really difficult. They’re just so uncertain.. Especially when you’re in different countries. I mean… if there was a way I could be certain that things would work out, I’d still be with Noiz.” 

“But don’t you trust him? I mean… you’ve been with him for almost half a year… and I’ve known him all my life and he’d never do anything like cheat on you.. I mean, if that’s what you’re worries about.” 

Somehow that did comfort Aoba a little, even though he too knew that Noiz would never do anything like that. He wasn’t the type to do such a petty thing. 

“That’s not really the reason. I mean, I guess it’s part of it a little but… I’d never get to spend time with him or you know… be with him… all we’d do is miss each other and I don’t want that for either of us.” 

“Aren’t you missing each other right now though? I mean.. how would it be any different once you’re back in Japan? You say you still love him, so wouldn’t you be missing him just as much broken up?” 

Aoba sat there for a moment and really thought about that. Would it be any different? In a way, Theo was right. They both still had very strong feelings for each other and the break up was all on him… He knew Noiz didn’t want to break up… Noiz wanted to stay together… was he wrong to break up wit him? 

Aoba felt the car stop and he realized they had arrived at his apartment complex. Theo’s demeanor seemed to brighten a bit as he turned off the car. “I’m sure you know you’re doing. I mean, you’ve been in relationships before right? I’ve really never had experience with it so… “

“Theo…’ Aoba was hesitant to ask but it was something that had been weighing on his mind ever since Noiz left the week prior. “How has Noiz been dealing with this? I talked to him a couple times last week but he seemed really distracted… I mean… you don’t have to tell me but… is he okay?” 

The young blond seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking. “I’m not sure honestly. It’s really hard to tell what he’s thinking or feeling. He’s not doing anything out of the ordinary though… But I guess he seems a bit more closed off than he did before… you know, before you two started dating and all that.”

Theo noticed Aoba’s downcast expression and tried to offer a reassuring smile. “I’m sure he’s just distracted with work. Dad wanted to talk to him as soon as he got back… he’s been doing a lot of stuff for the business lately.” 

Aoba just nodded and decided to take Theo’s word for it. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car as the younger man did the same. They both made it up to Aoba’s apartment without incident and needless to say Ren was all over Aoba, overly excited to see his owner after being separated for almost a full month. 

After assuring Theo he’d be okay on his own, the blond left and Aoba was alone with his tiny puppy who wouldn’t leave his side for an instant. 

It was a bit weird to think that he was going to be moving home soon. He had already made arrangements with his professors to take his midterms early so he could end his lease when the month was up; which was in about three weeks. 

He would have to go into work tomorrow to give his two week notice as well… he really liked that job… maybe for all the wrong reasons; after all it was where he first met Noiz… 

Aoba groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. He needed to stop thinking about him. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“You’re going back home? Is everything okay?” Danika gave Aoba a worried expression as she leaned against the front counter of the coffee shop. 

Aoba nodded and sighed, it had been a week since he’d been back in Germany and he just found himself constantly exhausted. He wasn’t quite sure what it was but it just felt like he was going with the motions. And it really bothered him. 

“Everything’s fine I just… miss everyone I guess. I mean, after my brother passed away I think I just really started to miss everyone more.” 

The redhead nodded in understanding. “I get that. But what about Noiz? Are you two staying together?” 

Aoba felt his stomach tighten again, just like with Theo. He hated the aftermath of a break up; who did really? But he just hated having to tell everyone. It’s like reliving it all over again. 

“We broke up actually… a couple weeks ago.” 

“No! Aoba! Why? Did he do something?” 

“No…” Aoba had to smile a little. Danika had become probably one of his closest friends he’d met in Germany besides Noiz and of course like everyone he seems to befriend, they all end up being a bit protective of him. In some cases, a little too much. “it was my decision because of the distance... “

Danika raised an eyebrow. “Really? Aoba, I’ve seen you two together, you’re like perfect for each other. Why would you want to lose that because of distance? I mean… I’m sure there’s a way for you two to work that out. Did you guys talk about it?” 

Aoba opened his mouth to answer but then closed it. Did they talk about it? They did a little… well, it was mostly Aoba telling Noiz how he thought it would work out best…. but Noiz didn’t really contribute much. 

He was starting to think more and more that his decision may have not been the right choice… 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba looked around at his apartment. It was practically empty except for the furniture that had come with it. He had been pretty lucky to find a place that was furnished. They were commonly requested for exchange students and tended to fill up fast. 

It was a bit strange to see it so empty, like when he had first moved in. It seemed so long ago even though it had only been about a year and a half. He supposed it was a long time, but it felt more like five years with all that had happened. 

There was a knock on the door and the blue haired man was roused out of his thoughts. He moved to look out to see who it was, not expecting anyone to come by. 

Even before he looked he had a slight feeling he knew who it was; and his suspicions were confirmed when his eyes fell on a head of messy blond locks and intense green eyes. 

He almost didn’t want to answer but something in him wouldn’t allow that and he found himself unlocking the door and opening it. 

Noiz didn’t say anything for a moment, just standing there with his ever present unreadable face. It frustrated Aoba a little. Why was he even there?

“Um… hi?” 

“Why do you look weirded out?” Noiz raised an eyebrow and Aoba could have sworn he saw a tiny smirk. 

The older man broke eye contact and looked down a bit at the floor. “I’m not weirded out… just didn’t expect you.” 

“You said I didn’t have to ask if I wanted to see you.” 

“Actually, I said…” Aoba stopped and looked up once more. Why was he trying to argue with the blond? It wasn’t like they were on bad terms or anything… so why did he feel the need to distance himself? “Nevermind, do you want to come in?” 

“I actually wanted to take you somewhere.” Noiz made no effort to move or do anything really. He just stood there and to some it would seem a little awkward but Aoba knew it wasn’t that much out of the ordinary. 

Aoba continued to look at Noiz. What did he mean by that? “Noiz…”

“You’re leaving in less than a week… and who knows if I’ll ever see you after this.” 

Aoba felt a lump in his throat form at those words. Even though there was no emotion behind them Aoba could still tell the blond was hurting. And he felt even shittier… 

“Come in for a second… I think we need to talk a little.”


	27. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... mixed sad/happy with this chapter XD
> 
> I'm really thinkingI can make it to 30! Only three more chapters to go! 
> 
> Again, thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos!

Noiz hated that he felt a spark of hope deep down inside of him and tried to ignore it as he continued to stand in Aoba’s doorway. 

“Why do we need to talk? What’s there left to talk about?” 

Aoba sighed in frustration. Why did Noiz have to be like that? 

“Don’t be an asshole Noiz… I just… I feel bad…” 

“For what?”

The blue haired man hesitated and looked down again. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why he felt bad either. He still thought he was making the right choice even with the newly formed doubts in his mind. 

“Can you please just come inside? It’s awkward talking about this in the doorway.” 

The blond eventually nodded and stepped over the threshold; closing the door behind him. 

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Aoba cleared his throat and turned to head for the couch. 

Noiz followed quietly and sat down next to the older man. There was more awkward silence… Noiz had no intention on starting the discussion. It was all on Aoba at this point. 

“I’m sorry if I hurt you.” 

The blond focused on the words but didn’t show any kind of reaction. 

Aoba tried to search for one but of course came up with nothing. He sighed and looked away. “Come on Noiz… why are you acting like this?”

“LIke what? This is how I am..” 

“No… not with me.”

“I used to be different with you because we were a couple… couples act differently towards each other than they do to others right?” 

Aoba looked up and couldn’t help but nod. “Yeah… but I mean; aren’t we still friends?” 

Noiz raised an eyebrow. “Are we?” 

Aoba felt a bit of frustration and anger rise to the surface. “Well I hope so! Fuck Noiz, why are you doing this? Do you not think we’re friends?” 

There was a brief moment of hesitation before Noiz spoke, his words coming out as if he were carefully choosing them. “It’s hard to think that way when I’m still in love with you… I didn’t want this.” 

Aoba felt his anger dissipate just as quickly as it came. He knew that Noiz hadn’t wanted it to be this way… He never really gave the blond much choice. 

“I know it’s not fair… but it’s not like you’re the only one that’s going to miss our relationship.” 

“If you’re going to miss it then why do we have to end it?” 

“Because…” 

“Because why?” 

“Because I’m scared….” 

Noiz looked at Aoba, the confession something entirely new to him. Aoba had never shown any kind of doubt in his mind about their relationship or that they shouldn’t be together. 

“What are you scared of?” 

Aoba paused and broke eye contact again. “I don’t know… I just don’t want to have to miss you all the time… I don’t want to know that I have someone but I can never see them…”

“Then I’ll move to Japan…”

Aoba’s head snapped up in surprise and shock. “What!?”

“If that’s what this is all about, I’ll just come with you.” 

“Noiz…” Aoba sighed and stood up, beginning to pace. “You can’t just leave… you’d be abandoning your family and your job… Don’t do what I did…” 

“What? Leave home for a new opportunity? I don’t see a problem with that.” 

Aoba had to think that was some type of jab at his situation. But he chose to ignore it. “But I came here for school… not for a boyfriend.” 

“Do you not want me to come with you?” 

“Noiz that’s not the point!” Aoba took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. “Look… for now, I think this is the best thing okay? I really need to just recover and be home for a bit.” 

Noiz just looked up at him but said nothing. After a moment of another bout of awkward silence, he stood. “If that’s what you want…”

Aoba merely nodded, not able to look at the blond. “I’m sorry…”

“You don’t have to apologize. Do what’s best for yourself Aoba. You know I’ll support anything you do.”

Aoba nodded again, not feeling any better from the words. 

He jumped slightly when he felt arms encircle him and he unconsciously leaned back into the embrace. He felt breath on the back of his neck as Noiz rested his forehead on the top of the blue haired man’s head. 

“I’m going to miss you so much… especially being able to do this. And this…” 

Aoba felt a light touch of lips against his neck and a jolt went through his body. “Noiz…”

“Just let me… this is the last time I get to touch you… be with you.” 

“I’m just…” Aoba turned around to meet Noiz’s eyes but didn’t have an opportunity when the blond’s mouth met his and he was lost. 

The kiss was heated and it brought forth both parties emotions as well as the pent up sexual tension they’d both been feeling for the last couple weeks. 

Their hands were all over each other, trying to touch anywhere they could reach. But it all ended just as quickly when Noiz pulled back; a small smirk on his face. 

“Looks like you do still want me…” 

Aoba knew he was blushing, it always happened with Noiz. “I never said I didn’t.”

“I know. Just wanted to see for myself.” With one final kiss, Noiz pulled away completely separating the two of them. 

“Noiz…” Aoba made an attempt to step closer once more but the blond just shook his head as he placed a hand on the older man’s shoulder. 

“I love you. I don’t think I’ll ever stop… even if we never get back together.” 

Aoba opened his mouth to speak but Noiz continued, cutting him off.

“I don’t want to make you feel like you have to stay here just because I can’t handle the situation. I know I’ve closed myself off emotionally and I’m sorry that it makes you feel bad but it’s just my way of coping with things. I’ll be fine, you’ll be fine.”

The older man felt like he was going to cry again. He knew Noiz would do anything if it meant making Aoba happy and that was the worst part of the whole situation. He felt like he took advantage of that. 

But all he could do was nod. “Please don’t think I’m not going to miss you… or that I don’t love you…”

“I know. I want you to be with your grandmother and be there for your friends. You have something that I don’t; you’re close to your family and the people around you. I’d be a selfish asshole if I told you to stay.”

Noiz sighed and pulled back completely, making his way toward the door. “I should go… I have to be at a meeting in ten minutes.” 

Aoba didn’t want Noiz to go, he wanted the blond to stay ;he wanted him to stay forever… “Okay…”

“I love you, Aoba.... call me when you get back home.” It was all the blond could do not to pull Aoba into his arms again and kiss him, feel his warmth and the life that poured out from his very being. It was what gave him his own willpower to be a better person. 

“I love you too…” Aoba couldn’t move; he felt numb and it took all he had to hold back the lump in his throat that was quickly forming. He felt like they were breaking up all over again. “I promise I’ll call.” 

Noiz let his emotions slip through his barriers long enough to offer the older man a genuine smile before slipping out the door. The sound of it closing softly seeming so deafening in Aoba’s ears. 

So that was it… Aoba let the tears fall again as he sank down into the couch, Ren immediately hopping up onto it to comfort his owner, offering himself for Aoba to cuddle and cry on. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The day had finally arrived and Aoba was completely ready. 

He had been so done with the stress from moving and the breakup that it was just a huge relief when he finally stepped off the plane in Japan. 

Unfortunately for him, he had to take a cab to the airport in Germany since practically everyone had been busy that day; whether conveniently or not. 

As weird as it may sound, Aoba felt a lot lighter since the second talk with Noiz. He knew that the blond still wasn’t all for the break up but he also knew that he was trying to be supportive and that’s what mattered ultimately. 

Of course he missed the younger man already but they had been texting on and off for the last couple days Aoba had been in Germany. It was a lot less awkward between the two of them now which he was incredibly happy about. 

“Aoba!”

Said blue haired man turned, mind being pulled from his thoughts as he spotted both Koujaku and Mizuki a few yards away. He smiled and made his way over to them, pulling them both into a hug. 

“Hope the flight wasn’t too terrifying.” Koujaku joked as he dodged a smack to the side of the head from Aoba. 

“Asshole… Honestly, I think I’ve had enough flying for a fucking lifetime.” He set Ren down onto the tiled floor after connecting his leash to his collar and they made their way toward baggage claim. 

While Koujaku was busy looking for Aoba’s bags, Mizuki moved over to stand next to him. “How are you doing?” 

Aoba knew what he was talking about and sighed a bit, his jetlag clearly catching up with him. “As well as a break up can be… I mean, we’re still talking but… I already miss him so much.” 

Mizuki nodded in understanding. “It’ll get easier the longer you’re away from him. I know that sounds kind of horrible but... “ 

“No, I get it… It’s my fault though. I mean, I wanted it this way.”

“Aoba don’t beat yourself up over it. You said that he understood the reasons you were coming back.” 

Aoba frowned thinking about that. “Yeah… It made me feel bad though. The only person he’s really close to in his family is his brother… I mean, I hadn’t met his parents when I was there or anything but…”

Mizuki’s eyes widened slightly. “You hadn’t met his parents? But you’d been together for a while…” 

“Alright, I think I got everything.” Koujaku inadvertently interrupted the conversation as he pulled two wheeled suitcases and a large duffel bag over to the other two men. 

Aoba was a bit grateful for Koujaku’s interruption; he really hated bringing up the subject about Noiz’s parents and the fact that Aoba had really never met them.

“Thanks Koujaku… god I’m so ready to get home.”

The three and Ren made their way out of the airport and toward the parking lot where Mizuki’s car was parked. After loading up the luggage they piled in and were off toward Tae’s. 

It was a usual greeting from his grandmother with her demanding help in the kitchen as soon as he entered the house. He smiled and just shook his head but made his way in there regardless. 

It was still a bit weird not to have Sei there with them but Aoba had more or less adjusted to the change. 

After eating, Koujaku and Mizuki left, saying they’d see him the next day and left Aoba alone with his grandmother. 

“So… “

Aoba looked up from his cup of tea that had just been set down in front of thim. They were in the living room, the TV droning in the background with some random drama. 

“Tell me why you really came home.” 

Aoba raised an eyebrow at that. “What do you mean? I came home to be with you… “

“That’s not the whole reason… Aoba; I know you’ve been scared of losing anyone else ever since Sei passed but… That’s no reason to just throw opportunities away. You were happy in Germany... “

“But I felt bad that I was happy…”

“That’s stupid… What have you gained from moving back here?”

Aoba hesitated at that. What did she mean? “I get to spend time with you and everyone else I left when I went to Germany…” 

“We’ll still be here Aoba. You weren’t going to be there forever. And don’t give me that bullshit about how I might not be here. Even if I wasn’t you had plenty of good years with me. You deserve to do something for yourself. Stop worrying about everyone else.” 

Aoba didn’t respond. He had never thought about it that way. Any of it. Granted he was mostly fueled in his decision by Sei’s death but he was starting to realize that maybe he did jump the gun a bit… 

“Well it’s too late now… I’m here.” 

“Yep, you’re here. Not that I’m not glad you’re here. I missed bossing you around.” 

Aoba just shook his head and sipped at his tea. 

He was grateful that she hadn’t asked about Noiz. He knew her words were because of the break up ‘Doing things for yourself’ said it all. But at least he didn’t have to talk about it. 

After they had their tea, Aoba took Ren up to his old bedroom. He was planning on looking for a studio or one bedroom soon. He had liked having his own apartment in Germany and figured he may as well have one in Japan too. 

Setting Ren down on the bed, Aoba pulled out his cell and dialed Noiz’s number, realizing he hadn’t called him at all that day like he said he would. 

“Glad to know you’re alive.” 

“Sorry… you know I stress when I travel.” 

“I know… it’s fine.” 

Aoba could hear the amusement in Noiz’s tone and it made him smile a little. “So, how are you doing?” 

“I’m dealing… It’s not easy though… I miss your coffee.” 

“That’s all you miss is my coffee?” 

“Yep.” 

“Dick”

“You love it.” 

Aoba felt himself get a bit flustered at the banter. They hadn’t been like that in a while… it felt nice. 

“I should get to bed… I feel like I’m going to fall asleep standing.” 

“Alright, I’ll try to survive until your next call.” 

Aoba snorted. “Goodbye Noiz.” 

“Goodnight Aoba.” 

Aoba placed his phone on his nightstand and changed into some more comfortable clothing to sleep in. He was so exhausted that it didn’t take him even five minutes to fall asleep as soon as he had climbed into bed. 

It finally seemed like life was getting a bit easier.


	28. Possibilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the big gap in updates!!! 
> 
> Same as always! Thank you everyone for the Kudos and comments! They are always welcome! 
> 
> So since this story is almost over... I'm thinking of possibilities for my next multi chapter... Let me know what pairings/themes you'd like to see from me next! Also, if you have any prompts you'd like me to do as oneshots please feel free to let me know! I'm always up for prompt challenges!

A month came and went with Aoba adjusting once more to life in Japan. He hadn’t realized how much he actually missed it but of course there were things he missed about Germany as well... like a certain blond businessman; whom he missed the most.

He had been in his new apartment for about a week; having finally moved his things in completely and with the help of his friends, managed to furnish the place pretty nicely. He definitely missed having an already furnished apartment but at least if he has to move again for whatever reason, he’ll have furniture to take with him. 

Finding a job wasn’t too difficult. He wasn’t in school yet since it was a holiday break and the new session wouldn’t be starting until another couple months; and while he was definitely appreciative of his grandmother’s willingness to pay for his rent for the time being, he knew he couldn’t take it for granted and started looking for a job right when he had gotten home. 

He knew exactly why he chose to apply as a barista… It was obvious but he really didn’t want to admit it to himself. Luckily his experience working in Germany allowed him to get the job easily enough and he was back to what he ‘according to others’ did best; making coffee. 

It was getting easier to talk to Noiz as the weeks went on. The blond seemed to be getting back to his old self… still not as open with him as he used to be but Aoba could understand that. At least it wasn’t awkward between them anymore. He definitely missed the closeness they shared and there were some moments where he definitely felt that with a stare that lasted a little too long over a skype call or a certain way Noiz would say something… 

But even with the calls, they were sporadic and it seemed like the blond was getting more and more busy with his work… 

He just hoped they never got to the point where they would lose touch completely. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba sighed as he entered his apartment. Another month had passed and while he was still more or less happy with his life, he had been hearing less and less from Noiz. 

It wasn’t out of personal lack of interest; the blond was just so busy recently it seemed. Every time Aoba called, Noiz was either on his way to a meeting or didn’t even pick up. It was definitely discouraging but he really couldn’t do anything about it. The younger man had to do his job after all. It’s not like he’d just drop everything just to talk to him… not anymore at least. 

The blue haired man jumped as his phone rang; Ren perking his head up at the sudden sound. 

Aoba checked who was calling, feeling his stomach tighten for a brief second as he thought that it could possibly be Noiz… but of course, that was just wishful thinking. 

Seeing Koujaku’s image on his screen, he swiped the answer button and put the phone on speaker. “Hey, Koujaku… what’s up?” 

“What’s wrong?” 

Aoba blinked. Why would he ask that? “What do you mean? Nothing’s wrong…” 

There was a moment of pause before Koujaku sighed on the other line. “Look; we’ve been friends since we were kids… I know when shit’s bothering you.”

“Really, I’m fine…” Aoba knew Koujaku could see right through the lie but he really hoped his friend would just let it go. He felt a bit awkward talking to Koujaku about Noiz anyway… it was more than obvious that the hairdresser didn’t care for the blond. 

There was an audible sigh on the other line before Koujaku spoke again. “Fine… but you know I’m always here for you right?” 

“I know.” Aoba breathed out a small sigh of relief, he was very grateful that the other picked up on his unwillingness to unload all of his problems. “So what did you call for?” 

“Mizuki wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come to the bar tonight. He would have called you himself but it’s really crowded today.” 

The blue haired man perked up at the concept of going out and hanging with his friends; it had been a while since they’d all just gone drinking together. Well… Mizuki probably wasn’t going to be drinking since he would most likely be working well into the early hours of the morning; but he’d at least get to see him. 

“Sure, sounds fun. Any particular time?” 

“Whenever… I’ll be going around seven, I can stop by and go with you if you want.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll just meet you there.” 

They talked for a little while longer before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Aoba set his phone back down on the coffee table and looked at the clock, nting it was almost six. He figured he’d get ready and head over to Black Needle since he really didn’t have anything else to do.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So how’s Noiz doing?” 

Aoba visibly cringed at the question. It wasn’t Mizuki’s fault though; Aoba hadn’t really been open with his concerns about Noiz. But he was on his third drink and he was feeling talkative. 

“We haven’t really been talking… Not because we don’t want to… he’s just busy I guess.” 

“He is pretty important to his family’s company right?” Mizuki stood on the other side of the bar, his hands resting on the surface as he took a break from the busy night as there were no customers who needed anything at the moment. 

“Screw him, if he doesn’t want to take five minutes out of his life to talk to you than he’s not worth it.” 

Aoba glared at Koujaku halfheartedly before taking another sip of his drink. “It’s not his fault Koujaku… but yeah, I guess his dad’s been really asking a lot of him lately.. at least according to Theo.” 

“Why don’t you just date Theo? He seems much better than Noi….” 

“Shut up Koujaku.” Mizuki playfully elbowed the taller man in the arm for his comments before turning his attention back to Aoba. “You should keep trying to talk to him Aoba… I know you miss him alot, and from what you’ve told me about your relationship with him, I’m sure he misses you too.” 

“I don’t know…” Aoba sighed and set his drink down. “I don’t want to feel like I’m bothering him… Maybe I should just forget about him and move on…. I mean, it’s not like we can be together-”

“God damn it Aoba, stop with that crap already.”

The blue haired man blinked as he looked at Koujaku with a confused expression. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You know exactly what I mean… you’re acting like a selfish little girl who’s just leading some guy on with the hope that maybe they’ll have a chance to be with you… pretending a long distance relationship can’t work… You’ve never tried so how would you know?” 

“Koujaku-”

“No Mizuki, he needs to hear this… Aoba, you gave up on our relationship so easily for the same reason; you used the excuse that ‘it was the best thing’ but you really didn’t know that. For all you know we would have worked out just fine but you didn’t want to try. If you really care about Noiz, then fucking do something about it. You can’t just sit here and whine about it and expect us to feel sorry for you.” 

Aoba sat there in a bit of a shocked state. He had never heard Koujaku go off on him like that before. But of course he knew the older man was exactly right. Everything he said was right… and it made him feel like shit. 

“I know… I’m just… I’m scared that he might not want to be with me now…”

“Don’t be stupid… he would go back to you in a second.” Koujaku looked away as he said those words, almost as if he didn’t really want to say them. 

Aoba sighed, he was right about that too. Noiz’s feelings for him wouldn’t have just disappeared out of nowhere… But like Koujaku had just said, Aoba had been selfish and just expected Noiz to be there if by some chance he decided he wanted to be with him again… How horrible of a person he must be to think like that.

“Forget it.” 

Aoba looked over to the older man sitting next to him. “What?”

“Don’t worry about it right now. We’re supposed to be relaxing; I probably just ruined your night.” 

Aoba just shook his head and finished off his drink. “It’s fine; I needed to hear that anyway. But I should probably go, it’s getting late.” 

“What do you mean, it’s only ten…” Mizuki took Aoba’s glass regardless and put it behind the bar. 

“Yeah I know but… I want to try and call Noiz tonight. Theo said he’d be at home around this time.” 

The redhead just nodded and watched as his friend stood and made his way toward the door. 

“Aoba…” Koujaku stood and followed. “Are you going to be okay walking home?” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine, I’m not that wasted.” Aoba chuckled and waved at the older man as he made his way down the sidewalk. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

It didn’t take long for Aoba to get home and after greeting Ren, he decided to grab another beer from the fridge. 

He thought about if he should really try and call Noiz. He wasn’t lying when he had told his friends he wanted to but… could he really do it? They hadn’t talked in so long that Aoba wasn’t even sure what they’d say to each other. Could they talk like they used to? 

He felt his throat tighten at the thought of that. It hurt more than he thought it did to think about a life without Noiz; to think about what it would feel like if they never spoke again. He wasn’t prepared for that. 

The truth was, he wanted more than anything to be with Noiz again. He missed him so much, it hurt most of the time just to think about him. They had gotten so close so fast that it felt like a part of him was missing now. 

Picking up his phone, he found Noiz’s number in his contacts and hovered over it for a moment, still weighing his options. What was he going to say to him? Did he want to try a long distance relationship? Maybe it wouldn’t be such a horrible thing… He knew that Noiz was busy but he also knew that the blond would find any excuse he could to come see him… or have Aoba flown out to Germany… even if Aoba insisted Noiz not spend any money on him like that… he’d still do it. 

That tightness in his throat was stronger than ever… what was the harm in trying? If it didn’t work out, it couldn’t be any worse than it is now. He hadn’t really admitted it to himself lately, but Aoba was absolutely miserable whenever he stopped for a moment in his busy work filled schedule. He was lonely and he really missed Noiz; especially at night. He had gotten used to having Noiz over at his place that it was still hard for him to sleep by himself anymore. 

Aoba sighed and was about to press the ‘call’ button, when his phone began to ring; the sound so startling, it made him drop the phone.

“Damn it..” Aoba leaned down and picked it up before looking to see who was calling. 

His stomach and temperature dropped as he read ‘Noiz’ flashing across the screen. 

Wasn’t this what he wanted….then why wasn’t he answering? 

Taking a deep breath, it took everything he had just to swipe over the ‘answer’ button and bring the phone up to his ear.

“H-Hello?”


	29. Complete

Aoba couldn’t help but hold his breath as he waited for the other to reply. He hadn’t actually talked with Noiz in a long time and he finally admitted to himself that he really missed hearing his voice. 

“Hey, you busy?” 

The blue haired man’s heartbeat quickened at the sound he missed so much. He knew he was acting like a girl but he didn’t care. He honestly hadn’t realized how much it would affect him once he actually spoke to Noiz after all those weeks. 

“Um… no… I just got home. Is everything okay?” It was the only thing he could think of asking. He wasn’t sure why, but he had it in his mind that Noiz really didn’t want to talk to him anymore and the only reason why he was calling now was due to some emergency. 

Aoba heard a deep chuckle of amusement on the other line and it was all he could do to contain himself. God he wanted to see him so badly. 

“I’m fine… I had some free time so I thought I’d call you. How’ve you been?” 

The blond’s tone sounded so casual to Aoba, nothing like how he used to speak to him when they were together. It was so platonic now. And it almost hurt. 

“Alright I guess… Just waiting for school to start.” Suddenly, Aoba felt incredibly awkward. It was weird, he felt like he had no idea how to talk to Noiz anymore… they had plenty to talk about when they were together so why would that have changed? They were the same people right? 

“You sound weird.. are you okay?” 

Aoba could hear the concern in the blond’s voice and it confused him. Of course he knew that Noiz wouldn’t just be cold to him all the time but… it was almost like it used to be. 

He thought about it for a moment. He could lie and pretend everything was okay, let Noiz get on with his life. But he remembered what Koujaku had told him and he was still a bit buzzed which ultimately gave him the courage he needed to go against what his brain wanted him to do and do what he knew he had to. 

“No… not really. I mean; I am happy to be back here with Granny and everyone else but… I still miss you Noiz.” 

There was silence on the other end, and to Aoba, it felt like an eternity. Of course the blond would reject him; Aoba had abandoned their relationship, who would want to go back to that? He could feel the tightness in his throat as tears welled up, threatening to fall before he heard the other speak. 

“How much do you miss me?” 

Aoba was about to respond with an apology but realized what Noiz had said. “How much… huh?” 

“You heard me.” Noiz’s tone was clearly playful as Aoba could hear the smile in his voice. It also sounded pretty smug. 

Aoba glared at nothing since he didn’t have the blond in front of him to glare at, but could still feel his initial fear being replaced with happiness. “That’s what you say to me when I admit that I miss you? Are you that conceited?”

That laugh transmitted through his head again and his body felt incredibly warm. 

“Not conceited… I just know how you are. And either way, do you really think I’d let you leave me that easily?” 

“There you go with that stalker talk again… did you follow me to Japan or something?” 

“Yes…”

The answer was immediate and Aoba almost dropped the phone in shock. Did he just hear that correctly? Surely it was his mind giving him what he wanted to hear. “W...what?” 

“Why do you think I haven’t been talking to you as often?”

“Well.. you do co-run a company…”

“But I’ve always had time for you where work was concerned.” 

Aoba realized that Noiz was right. Even when they first broke up and Aoba came home, they still talked regularly even though Noiz was busy with work. 

“So… you’ve been here?” 

“On and off… I’ve been trying to move everything over here with the company. Since my dad was planning on opening up a branch in Japan anyway… I offered to work here.” 

Aoba really could not believe what he was hearing. Noiz actually followed him to Japan… Wait… no, he came to Japan for work, not him, right?

“Aoba… you’re thinking too hard again… I came here for you, work was just a bonus. I mean… I’m good enough at what I do that I could probably get a job in a few hours if I didn’t have one waiting for me here.” 

Did Noiz really love him that much? He’d give up his life in Germany… the place where he was born and grew up, just to be with him? It was almost too much to process. 

“What the hell Noiz?” Aoba hadn’t realized he’d spoken out loud until it was too late. But before the blond could have a chance to answer he continued. “Why would you do this? I was horrible to you… I left you because I was fucking homesick. I’m such a fucking baby I can’t even keep my relationships together. Why would you even want to be with me after everything I’ve done?” 

“Is it really that hard to just accept the fact that I want to be with you and I’ll do anything to be able to do that?” There was a slight tinge of frustration to Noiz’s tone at this point and Aoba felt instantly worse for doubting him. Why would he just assume that the younger man would just give up on them? He knew how much Noiz loved him… 

“I just feel like a horrible person.” 

“Well don’t... “

Aoba couldn’t help but snort derisively at Noiz’s simple response. But he knew the blond was right, he had to stop blaming himself and just accept what Noiz was willing to give him. 

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on for what seemed like hours but it felt comfortable. Aoba finally snapped back into reality and leaned back against the couch cushions. “So do you have a place already?” 

“I’ve had a place here for a while… I come here a lot for work remember?” The amused tone was back and Aoba couldn’t help but feel his body heat up once more. 

“...when can I see you?” It was the second thing that popped out of his mouth without his permission and this time, the heat was from embarrassment. 

“Sooner than you think; I love you… get some sleep.” 

And with that, the call ended. Aoba half expected a knock on his door and for Noiz to be standing on the other side… it seemed like something he’d do. But of course he was overly excited and nothing happened. 

Sighing and feeling like he had just gone through some intense physical ordeal, the blue haired man headed to bed, seeing as it was almost 5am and he had work the next day. But for the first time in weeks, he felt like he had something to look forward to.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Aoba smiled as Koujaku walked into the coffee shop. He found it a bit funny that his best friend showed up almost every day… even though he’d never shown an interest in drinking coffee, ever. Well, technically the hairdresser never actually bought coffee… he always had tea but it was still kind of cute. He knew perfectly well that the feelings Koujaku had for him would never really go away 100% and Aoba had come to accept that. But he had made it pretty clear to the older man that he was only interested in friendship which Koujaku obviously respected. 

But Aoba’s smile turned into a confused expression when he saw the incredibly annoyed look on his best friend’s face. “Koujaku… what’ wrong?” 

“You’ll see in a minute…” Koujaku half growled as he stepped over to the counter and leaned over it a little so he could speak a bit more privately with Aoba. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Aoba’s confusion grew even more as he raised an eyebrow. “The hell are you on? What are you talking about?” 

“Noiz… why didn’t you tell me you got back together with him?” Koujaku’s words were a heated whisper in Aoba’s direction and it reminded the younger man a lot of a gossiping girl… 

“First of all… it just happened last night… I think. I mean, I don’t even know if we’re officially together again; we haven’t really talked about the details… But second… YOU were the one that told me to get back together with him, so what’s the issue?” 

“I didn’t tell you to ask him to move here….” 

“How do you know that?? I just talked to him last night!” Aoba’s voice was a little louder than he intended and his body tensed slightly as a couple people turned to look at him curiously. 

He didn’t have time to apologize to the patrons before his friend was talking again. “I know because he’s about to come in here…” 

“He is?” Aoba knew he sounded more excited than curious as he practically shoved Koujaku out of the way just as the door swung open. And clearly Koujaku was not lying… 

It was so incredibly difficult not to imagine himself sprinting across the coffee shop like a fucking romance novel and jump into Noiz’s arms… even entertaining the thought of even doing that risked sending what little masculinity he had down to absolute zero. So, he waited patiently… as patiently as possible, for Noiz to make his way to the counter. 

Aoba noted Koujaku taking his leave after grabbing his tea. Did he just come in to warn him about Noiz? What a weirdo… 

“So… first time you see me in months and you’re staring at another guy?” 

Aoba’s focus was back on the blond and he couldn’t help but just stare for a moment. After a couple seconds, he seemed to snap out of it and smiled a little. “Jealous?” 

“Maybe… considering he’s your ex and everything…” 

Noiz hadn’t changed at all it seemed, despite a change in wardrobe, the blond German was just as witty and sarcastic as ever. 

“Don’t worry about him… he’s harmless. So are you going to order something?” 

Aoba took a moment to note the blond’s attire. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Noiz out of designer clothing… but now he was just in a pair of jeans, a plain black shirt and a jacket… granted the jacket looked expensive as shit… and his jeans were probably designer as well… Regardless, it was a change but definitely not a bad one. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten my order already? It hasn’t been that long.” Noiz smirked slightly, his snakebites catching the light a bit as he did so. 

“You’re still drinking those? I thought you didn’t want them made by anyone else.” 

“They reminded me of you... “ 

“Fuck… why do you have to be so sappy?” 

Noiz leaned forward a little, resting his elbows on the counter. Luckily there was no one else waiting to order so Aoba didn’t really feel bad about letting the blond stay exactly where he was. 

“You love it…” 

Aoba wanted nothing more than to lean forward the few inches between them and just kiss Noiz… the need was almost overwhelming. 

“Yeah, but you’re still a dick for making me feel like a hormone ridden girl.” Aoba took a small step back and moved off to the side to start making Noiz’s white mocha, it felt like second nature to him and it was almost comforting in a way. 

While Aoba was busy pouring everything he needed into the cardboard travel cup, the one couple that had been left in the establishment had gone, leaving the two alone in the shop. Since it was a pretty small place, there was usually only one employee there at a time and Aoba was made painfully aware that he was now completely alone with Noiz. 

He was about to turn around when he felt hands on his waist and he was so glad he didn’t have the cup in his hands or else he would have probably dropped it.

“Noiz…”

“No one’s here right?” 

“No but…” 

He didn’t have a chance to say anything more as he was spun around and could feel lips on his in the next second. And he let himself get lost in it. 

It had been so long. So long since he had felt Noiz’s hands on him, his mouth on his, just being in his presence. It was almost enough to make hims feel like he was drunk. 

He felt the blond’s arms wrap around his waist and he let his own move up to encircle behind Noiz’s neck and they just held each other and kissed for who knows how long… But Aoba didn’t care, he never wanted to be separated from the feeling of being with Noiz like this ever again. 

Aoba wasn’t sure when they had stopped kissing, but his next conscious thought was him still in the blond’s arms. They were just holding each other now and it took all of the blue haired man’s willpower to pull out of the embrace and hand Noi his cup. 

“So when do I get to see your place?” 

Surprisingly enough to Aoba, it was himself who asked that question. But somehow he didn’t feel embarrassed by it, all he felt was happiness. 

Noiz just smirked and moved back to the opposite side of the counter, taking a sip of his drink before answering. “We’ll have to see won’t we?” 

Aoba huffed a little in frustration before taking the blond’s card that was handed to him and rang up the latte. “Fine… I know you’re busy... “

“Not too busy for you, just keeping you guessing.” Noiz’s smirk grew even wider as he headed for the door. 

To Aoba, it felt so much like those first months in Germany… the mystery, the intrigue to this incredibly amazing person that he now knew and loved with every fiber of his being. They had both come a long way together from those first couple months that Aoba had lived in Germany and worked at that small coffee shop. Even though so many things were different now, it was so incredibly comforting to know that the two of them were still the same… still incredibly in love with each other. 

“You always know how to keep me interested.” Aoba watched as the blond pushed the door open and began to step out. It was amazing how just in 24 hours everything could change once more. 

Taking another sip from his cup, Noiz turned and gave Aoba one final genuine smile. “Hopefully you’ll stay interested for a long time… See you tomorrow, Aoba.” 

And with that, he was gone and the door closed slowly, sealing itself to its frame without a sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys... I think this may be the last chapter... 
> 
> If you guys would like an epilogue I can definitely do one but it'll most likely be a timeskip epilogue. Either way, I really really want to thank everyone who stuck with this story and gave comments and love every step of the way! I really do appreciate all of your support!


End file.
